


Living is a little easier, with you

by Khaylis



Series: Kintsugi Heart [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anchors, Animal Hijinks, Coyote Malia Tate, Fluff and Angst, Good Theo Raeken, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mating Bites, New Evils, Original Mythology, Pack Dynamics, Protective Liam, Protective Parents, Scenting, Wolf Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 74,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaylis/pseuds/Khaylis
Summary: Set after Dying is easy, living is hard.Liam brings Theo back home after they have sealed their mating bond. But it isn't long before they realise they have no idea how to be together as more than friends. And that's just the start of their struggles. What will the pack think of this new development? And since they live in Beacon Hills, when will the inevitable next doomsday event strike?





	1. Home is where your heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and gals (and all those in-between). I am finally back after my hiatus but I don't yet know how 'much' I am back lol. I will be taking this pretty slow I think since my life is craaaazy at the moment :o but I thought I should try to dip my toes back into my writing and see how things go. I am still a bit uncertain about continuing this story but a part of me really wants to even though my ideas are a bit all over the place. Still, I hope it will garner some interest :) This chapter isn't super long and serves as sort of an introduction to the new phase of the story. Don't be too hard on me xD
> 
> P.S. Ratings and tags will change as I go. This story is still in its infancy and if I do happen to get any feedback, maybe it will help me figure out what I want to do with it.

It took most of the day to get back to Beacon Hills, and Scott and Hayden were totally wiped out afterwards. She had driven Roscoe while the alpha rode Theo’s motorbike alongside. Liam and his new mate slept in the back seat of the jeep, their bonding seeming to have drained them completely. The young woman couldn’t help but smile each time she checked the rear view mirror and saw her ex holding the chimera tightly in his arms.

The jeep pulled up outside the Geyer residence as the sun was setting, with Scott parking the bike next to the garage. A sleepy-eyed Liam slumped out of the door before turning around and practically dragging a very reluctant Theo out of the vehicle.

“Liaaaam…” the older boy grumbled.

“Stop whining you big baby,” the werewolf chuckled. “My parents aren’t that scary,” he added, but his smile seemed a bit forced.

“They must hate me. You were all so good to me, and I was nothing but ungrateful,” the chimera mumbled dejectedly.

“It’ll be okay, I promise,” the younger boy assured as he ran his hand up and down his mate’s muscular arm soothingly.

“Hey Liam,” Scott interjected as he came around the side of the jeep. “I hope you don’t mind if Hayden and I head off. We’ve been awake for waaaaay too long,” he laughed softly but the exhaustion in his voice was clear.

Liam looked at his alpha, and past his shoulder at the girl struggling to keep her eyes open in the passenger seat. “Of course. I really appreciate what you guys did for me,” the younger boy said as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy and gave him a firm hug. He couldn’t help but giggle when he heard the faint, possessive growl emanating from behind him.

“Anytime man; you know we are all here for you, anytime you need us,” the tanned werewolf reassured him. “I’m really glad everything worked out,” he smiled as he looked at the couple.

The beta blushed nervously, “Um… what are you gonna tell the rest of the pack?”

“Nothing,” the alpha answered simply. “And you don’t have to say anything until you’re ready. But when you do, I will be there to support you. Malia might not be thrilled by the idea, but she will come around. I think Lydia will be happy for you and Stiles… well, we’ll worry about that later,” he teased with a lop-sided grin.

Theo was about to offer to help the young wolf get the bags from the back of the jeep when Scott stepped in front of him and handed over the keys to the bike. “Oh… thanks,” he said, a bit unsure of how to respond. Neither Hayden nor Scott had spoken to him in Mexico and he had been asleep the whole way back.

“I want us to move past our problems Theo. You’re with Liam now, which means you’re with us, whether we like it or not. But I do want to forgive you and maybe try to be friends, if that’s possible. Just don’t hurt him again,” the alpha said in an only slightly menacing voice, his eyes turning red for a brief moment.

“I won’t Scott. If there’s only one thing you can ever trust me on, it’s that Liam will always come first,” the blue-eyed boy said without hesitation or reservation, his confident honesty making the pack leader smile and nod his head in satisfaction.

“What’s in these bags anyway?” Liam huffed as he returned, hefting the luggage over his shoulder.

“Hmmmm?” the chimera mused as he redirected his attention and took a second to consider the question. “Just the essentials – a few changes of clothing, toiletries, some stacks of cash.”

“Cash?” the short werewolf's voice rose with curiosity.

“Yeah. You’d be surprised how much of the stuff hunters leave just lying around,” Theo replied with an evil smirk.

“And by lying around, do you mean sealed behind reinforced steel vaults?” Scott laughed.

“Basically the same thing,” the chimera shrugged flippantly.

Liam looked at the two of them incredulously before tentatively asking, “So… how big was the haul?”

“I’m not entirely sure,” his mate responded pursing his lips in thought, “but I’d imagine several hundred thousand; maybe a couple million.” As he watched the younger boy’s eyes almost pop out of his skull, his smirk transformed into a full-on smile.

“We… should probably… not tell my parents about this,” the beta stammered and it seemed that the bags in his hands had suddenly gotten a lot heavier.

“Well, with that interesting bit of information, I think we’ll be heading off,” the alpha chuckled as he watched his gobsmacked beta readjust the luggage. He climbed into Roscoe and headed back to his house, where the two werewolves were staying while they were in town.

“You want a hand?” Theo asked as he slowly ran his fingertips down the younger boy’s arms until they reached his left hand and grasped at the duffel he was carrying.

“I… it’s okay,” the beta said with a blush. He gently rubbed against the chimera as he stepped past him and Theo couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s coy behaviour.

They walked up the pathway to the front door and the older boy hesitated again before bracing himself for what was to come. “Well, here goes…” he breathed nervously. Liam leaned into him and nudged him reassuringly with his shoulder before passing through the doorway.

Theo followed behind him and was relieved that the werewolf’s parents weren’t waiting expectantly on the other side of the door. But his relief was short-lived as Mrs Geyer rounded the corner on her way to the kitchen.

“Oh thank goodness; you boys are back!” she began excitedly, but stopped herself abruptly and looked carefully at the two of them. The older boy couldn’t see Liam’s face but he thought he was doing a pretty good job of hiding his own terror. Her expression of nervous excitement shifted and she continued in a more level voice, “Well, you’re just in time for dinner. Why don’t you head upstairs and get cleaned up while I finish?”

The chimera watched her head off to the kitchen as though it was just another day and he hadn’t been missing for weeks after betraying everyone’s trust. He didn’t deserve such unconditional forgiveness and kindness. The young wolf turned around and regarded him with those beautiful, tender blue eyes and Theo couldn’t stop himself from tearing up with gratitude. Liam didn’t say anything; he simply put down the bags and took a small step forward.

The older boy took a step forward of his own and lowered his head into the warm crook of the beta’s neck. His mate rested a hand on the back of his head and held him there as he trembled slightly in his arms. He closed his eyes and simply breathed in the younger boy’s comforting scent, unaware that Liam’s mother was watching them from the doorway and that her son was mouthing a silent “thank you” over his shoulder.

A few moments passed before Theo drew back, staring down at his feet in embarrassment. He turned and headed up the stairs, with the werewolf trailing close behind, and entered the guest room, which seemed almost untouched since he last left it. The short beta dumped the luggage on his bed, then took his mate’s hand and led him to the bathroom.

The chimera watched Liam with a bemused smirk as the boy wordlessly removed his shirt and began running a wet cloth over his perfect body, washing off the dust, sweat and dried blood. He couldn’t help but be in awe of the usually rough-and-tumble young wolf who was being so gentle with him. Seeing this side of the boy made him realise that there were still many things he didn't really know about Liam but he vowed that, this time, he would not foolishly give up the chance to find out.

The beta rinsed the cloth off thoroughly then began wiping Theo’s face clean before the older boy grasped his hand and looked deep into his eyes, so enamoured with how incredible the gorgeous shorter boy was. Liam regarded him thoughtfully then smiled, seemingly happy with how he looked. He leaned forward and pecked the chimera gently on the corner of his mouth. There was a muffled shout from the kitchen about dinner being ready. “Go get changed and head down,” the beta instructed. “I’ll clean up quickly and meet you there. If you don’t have anything clean to wear, you can borrow something of mine.”

The older boy hesitated a moment, recovering from the stupor that had come over him from staring for too long into those crystalline pools, before letting go of his mate’s hand. He headed to Liam’s room and riffled through his cupboard before settling on a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so relaxed and cosy, but his tension returned when he headed downstairs to face the Geyers again.

Mrs Geyer was putting down place mats as he entered the dining room. “Theo, sweetie, would you mind helping me set the table?” she smiled warmly at him before heading back into the kitchen without waiting for a response. He followed after her and silently took down some plates and stacked the cutlery on top. He looked over at the woman who was humming softly to herself while placing the food in serving dishes. He wanted to say something, to apologise somehow, but the words wouldn’t come so he simply headed back out to set the table.

Liam was standing at the bottom of the stairs talking to his father when the older boy returned but the conversation ended before he could overhear anything. The werewolf walked over to him and took the cutlery, and together they set the table before the younger boy directed him to sit down. Dr and Mrs Geyer entered with the food and joined them. The chipper woman seemed sombre for a moment as she watched the two young men dishing up but she finally spoke as she and her husband began serving themselves. “We’re really glad to have you back Theo,” she declared, and all he could sense from her was contentment.

“I...” he began, and his eyes darted back and forth between the parents, “I’m really sorry, I…” But she knew what the remorseful boy was going to say and cut him off with gentle shushes.

“Now, now, none of that” she interrupted, “We’re just glad that both our boys are home, safe and sound. Whatever may have happened is in the past now and we just want to enjoy having you here with us again.” She turned to her husband who was nodding his head and they smiled at each other before turning those happy faces back on the chimera.

Theo closed his eyes and fought back the unbidden tears. He felt a hand on his knee squeezing firmly and he glanced over at the young beta beside him who was sending him the same chemo signals of contentment with his lips curled in a simple smile. “Thank you,” was all the older boy managed to get out, and then everyone was eating amicably as they always had in the past.

“So,” Dr Geyer broke the silence after a few minutes, “what are you boys going to get up to for the rest of summer break before school starts?” And the chimera froze with his fork halfway to his mouth.

“Wha…?” was all he managed to get out before Liam took the lead.

“Well I’m hoping Scott and Hayden will stay in town for a few days so we can hang out and catch up. And I know Mason and Corey are excited to see Theo again,” the werewolf explained with a quick glance over at the older boy. “And if we can make a plan, I’d love to go to visit Malia and maybe see San Francisco with her and Scott.”

“Sounds like you have quite a lot planned,” his father chuckled, and Theo was still just staring between each of the speakers with his food beginning to dangle off his fork.

“School…?” he managed to squeak out at last as some lasagne splattered on his plate.

“Did you really think running away to Mexico was going to get you out of graduating?” Mrs Geyer barked with laughter and the young man blushed in embarrassment. “I am pretty sure I told you that no young man is leaving my house without a proper education,” she chided him playfully.

“But I already missed over a month of Summer School,” the chimera sputtered, trying to find a reasonable excuse to weasel out of the situation.

“Yes, that’s true,” Dr Geyer chimed in, “which means you will simply have to register for a full repeat of senior year. I guess that means you and Liam will be attending classes together, and that might not be a bad thing.” He turned and looked at his son with an affectionate but serious expression, “He could certainly do with someone to help him study and make sure he doesn’t neglect his schoolwork for lacrosse.” And this time it was Liam’s turn to blush in embarrassment.

Theo wanted to argue but he could see that all Liam’s parents wanted for him was the same kind of life they wanted for their own son, and was that really such a terrible thing? Even if he wanted to pretend it wasn’t in his own best interests, he owed them his cooperation. “That… sounds like it could be nice,” he managed to say and it was worth it just to see the way the beta’s jaw dropped open. And truth be told, going to classes again sounded a lot less unbearable if he could be near Liam at the same time.

“Well, it’s still a while before we need to worry about that,” the young wolf interjected after recovering from his shock. “We still have some time to relax and have fun, and I intend to make the most of it,” he grinned impishly and his parents just shook their heads in amusement.

With the tension was broken, dinner went by quite quickly and Theo found himself enjoying the companionable conversation. He hadn’t had anyone to talk to for over a month, unless you counted interrogating Monroe’s goons. He offered to help clean up after dinner, but as she had the first night he moved in, Mrs Geyer insisted he get settled in again and she and her husband bade the boys goodnight.

Theo followed the younger boy upstairs until he reached the guest room and reached to open it. “What are you doing?” Liam asked, tilting his head as if he found something amusing.

“I was going to unpack my stuff and then get ready for bed I guess…” the older boy answered a bit uncertainly, not entirely sure what the werewolf was confused or amused about.

“Not in there you’re not,” the beta stated simply. The chimera’s face must have conveyed his lack of understanding because the younger boy continued, “Do you really think I’m going to let you out of my sight after the crap you pulled?”

Theo sighed, “Liam, even if I wanted to leave, which I don’t, I wouldn’t be able to. Now that we are bonded, there is nowhere I could go that you wouldn’t be able to find me.”

“I don’t care,” Liam replied dismissively. “I want you where I can see you.”

“So what, you expect me to sleep in your room?” the chimera chuckled as if it were a joke.

“Yes,” the younger boy responded with a straight face.

“What?” the taller boy sputtered incredulously. “Won’t your parents be, you know, uncomfortable about us sharing a bed? I mean… they don’t even know what is going on between us do they? I’m not even sure I know…” He could feel his face heating up and could only hope he wasn’t turning as red as it felt.

“That may be true, but my dad said that they’re ok with us sharing a room,” the beta grinned. “Besides, it’s not like I am planning on sexing you up the moment I get you in bed,” he laughed as the older boy turned even redder.

“I… Um… okay, I guess,” Theo stammered as Liam took his hand and led him into his room. He had obviously been in the werewolf’s room many times before but now that he was seeing it as the place he would be spending the night, it suddenly looked a lot smaller; and the queen-size bed looked barely big enough for his homunculus-sized mate, let alone two people.

The smaller boy backed the chimera up to the foot of the bed, until he felt his calves pressing against the linen. The naughty little wolf then leaned up against him and Theo realised he was holding his breath as the boy’s mouth approached his own. As they were about to touch, Liam pushed him and he fell back onto the duvet as the shorter boy laughed. The older boy didn’t have time to react as the werewolf was throwing himself down beside him.

“Tonight, we’re just sleeping together,” Liam explained with a smile. “No hanky panky.”

“Oh really?” Theo responded, suddenly emboldened as he rolled onto his side to look at the grinning beta beside him. “So what constitutes hanky panky?” he asked as he reached out a hand and settled it low on the boy’s waist.

The young wolf just chuckled as he looked into his mate’s sinfully deep blue eyes. He shimmied closer to the larger boy and leaned forward, resting his face against Theo’s bite marks. “This is all I need right now,” he sighed softly and the chimera slid his hand around the werewolf and under his shirt as it ran up his back and held the boy closer against his body.

“I guess I can live with that…” Theo breathed as he enjoyed the closeness of his mate and the sensation of having his mating bite rubbed against. He curled his arm around the smaller boy and rested his face in the soft brown hair. They both needed a real shower but the thought of separating their bodies was inconceivable, so he just breathed in the raw scent of the wolf as he felt the heartbeat against his chest slowing down.

Yes, he could live with this. He didn’t know as much about Liam as he probably should have before they mated, but he knew the only thing that mattered. He loved the beautiful and kind-hearted werewolf. And he had a lifetime together with him to learn the rest, starting from today.

Liam was his heart now, and home was anywhere he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add this end note a bit late, so those who have already read the story will miss it, but it's not really all that important. I just wanted to make a note of the fact that I had to come up with a name for the series now that there is more than one story. I kinda stared at the text box banging my head against the keyboard trying to come up with something appropriate and after a fair amount of agonising self-criticism about how useless I am, I remembered something I had seen once and it felt so right I was overcome with feels xD
> 
> Thus, for those who don't know, I will explain: Kintsugi is the art of finding beauty in what is broken. It is a Japanese art form whereby broken ceramics (usually vases and the like) are repaired using a special liquid that is usually mixed with silver, gold or platinum. What I find truly beautiful about the idea is that it is all about recognising an object's history and seeing the cracks or breaks not as something to hide but to be accentuated because they add a unique beauty all their own to the overall piece. 
> 
> And if that isn't the perfect philosophy to apply to the broken heart of our beloved chimera and the cracks in his beta's, then I don't know what is. It really moved me and I felt I just had to explain my reasoning. Hope some of you can relate to it too xD thanks for reading!


	2. When words aren’t enough, listen to my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo have their first outing as a couple. However, it's more of a pack outing and things are only further complicated by the fact that Mason chooses the venue and it isn't at all what anyone was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gaaawd, I am finally done. I know I said I would probably be slower this time round, but I really needed to get this out before it boiled over and my head exploded. I need to make quite a few notes, so forgive me for placing hurdles in the way of your sprint to the meat of the story lol.
> 
> I have always been inspired by music and one of the reasons I actually got back into this story was because a lot of really good feelings came up while I was working on recreating my music playlist that tragically got corrupted about a year ago (only about 1500 songs long haha). I had never really thought about using music as a device in my stories but I decided to give it a go. While you don't need to listen to any of the songs mentioned in this chapter, I have decided to give you a heads up in case that is your thing.
> 
> The songs dealt with, in order of appearance, are:  
> Adam Lambert - For Your Entertainment  
> Secondhand Serenade - Fall For You  
> Kelly Clarkson - You Found Me
> 
> Ok the rest of my comments are going at the end now. Sorry for slowing you guys down and I hope you enjoy this long-ass chapter (well I think it's long - you guys will probably think it's short and I will feel useless xD)
> 
> P.S. Sorry that my summaries are always so vague; I just worry about giving too much away :/  
> P.P.S. I did edit this work as best I could, but it is soooo long and I probably missed stuff. Feel free to point out any mistakes and I will fix them toot-sweet.

Liam awoke in a strangely warm haze. As his senses came into focus, he felt a large presence pressed up against his back. He reached his hand down to his abdomen and rested his hand over the other hand already pressed to his bare skin under his shirt. He smiled as the fingers of that hand instinctively tried to wrap around his own. Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

He savoured the sensation of Theo spooning him for a few more minutes before he finally forced himself to untangle their hands and slipped out from under the older boy’s arm. He stood regarding the sleeping chimera for a moment and was grateful for the untroubled expression on his face. Theo deserved some peace at last, and he was going to do his best to keep any worry or regret off that beautiful face from now on.

The beta considered grabbing a shower but decided to see if his parents were up first. He slipped out of the room quietly and scampered down the stairs, still a bit high on the feeling of waking up next to his mate. He found his mother in the kitchen making some coffee. “Morning mom,” he piped up with enthusiasm.

“Morning munchkin,” she replied, “someone sounds like he slept well.” She turned around with a smile as she regarded her son. “How was your first night with Theo?” she asked as she waggled her eyebrows teasingly.

“Moooom,” the young werewolf groaned, “we just slept you know. The last couple of days have been really stressful. Besides, I told dad that the change in sleeping arrangements would be totally PG. Theo and I are just starting to get to know each other as more than friends and we aren’t in any rush.” Despite his rational explanation, he couldn’t help the tinge of red colouring the tips of his ears.

“I am just teasing sweetheart,” his mother chuckled. “I made pancakes for your father and myself before he left for work, but there is still batter left over for you boys. Would you like me to start making breakfast?” she asked as she uncovered a bowl of pancake mix.

“Theo and I need to grab a shower first, but that sounds really good!” Liam enthused.

“Okay then, well, go wake up your… boyfriend?” she said a bit tentatively, not entirely sure how her son wanted them to be described.

“All right,” the beta replied, seemingly unfazed by the label, and bounded up the stairs two at a time. He burst into his room, no longer concerned with whether or not he woke up the sleeping chimera. “Wake up sleeping beauty!” he shouted as he launched himself onto the larger boy.

“Ooof!” Theo gasped as the bundle of energy cannonballed onto him. He grabbed the young wolf and rolled over, pinning him underneath him. “You know, it’s not safe to sneak attack me while I am sleeping; you might get yourself in trouble,” he growled lowly at the smaller boy under him.

“Oh really?” Liam smirked up at him. “And what kind of trouble might I get into?” he asked, batting his eyelashes in mock-innocence.

“Hmmmmm,” the older boy purred in thought, and before any protest could be made, he pinned the beta’s arms under his knees and started tickling the now squealing boy.

“Nooooo, no, no, no!” he wailed helplessly under the merciless chimera. “Stop, pleeeeease,” he begged with tears starting to stream down his cheeks.

Theo paused and looked down at the giggling puddle underneath him. “Are you going to behave?” he asked in his best dad-voice.

“Yes!” the werewolf gasped out between ragged breaths. “I promise I’ll be good,” he declared, but he was still laughing, and his eyes said otherwise.

“Not too good I hope,” the larger boy added suggestively as he leaned down and ran the tip of his tongue over Liam’s bite marks.

The younger boy gasped at the feeling and his body bucked against Theo’s. “Oh my god,” he breathed as the older boy finally pulled away. He was glad the chimera was sitting on his chest so that he couldn’t feel how hard he was.

Theo finally rolled off of him and said, “So shower and then pancakes huh?”

The red-faced werewolf managed to regain some of his composure before replying, “You know, you shouldn’t be eavesdropping.” He did his best to look stern but with a reddened face and wet cheeks, he failed miserably.

“I didn’t really mean to,” the chimera said somewhat abashed. “It’s just that I’ve been on high alert for the last month, so when I wake up, I automatically focus my hearing on everything around me.”

The beta sat up and moved towards his mate, putting his arms around his chest from behind, “It’s ok; I understand. Hopefully we can break you of that habit when you start to relax a bit. Now go shower, you smell funky,” he added and ducked away quickly before Theo could pin him down again and torture him further.

He watched with a smile as the chimera stalked off towards the bathroom muttering under his breath. He quickly grabbed a change of clothes and headed towards his parent’s bathroom so that the older boy wouldn’t have to wait for him to have breakfast.

The hot water on his skin felt amazing. He stood under the shower head for longer than he intended, simply letting the moisture soak in as he ran his hands through his short hair. It didn’t help that he was imagining what Theo looked like in the other bathroom doing the same. He managed to get his hormones under control long enough to wash up, even though it felt like the Mexican sand was lodged so far up his buttcrack it might take weeks to get out.

When he returned to his room, the older boy was sitting on his bed wearing a pair of beat-up jeans and sneakers with a somewhat frayed t-shirt. “We should probably get you some new clothes,” Liam laughed as he opened his cupboard. “Here,” he added as he threw his mate a hoodie, “You can wear that until we have a chance to go shopping.”

The chimera scowled but slipped on the hoodie regardless. They then headed downstairs to find a sumptuous breakfast and a note from his mother letting them know that a friend had come over and was taking her out for the afternoon. They got stuck into the food like wild animals, not really talking until they had finished, which was barely five minutes later.

“So what do you wanna do today?” Liam asked as he was placing the washed plates in the dish rack. “I was thinking maybe we could hang out with the pack, at least those that are in town, but if you aren’t feeling up to it…” he left it hanging.

“No, that’s fine,” Theo replied a little too fast for it to pass inconspicuously. He didn’t seem overly thrilled by the idea; the beta could sense his hesitation, and it was quite different to smelling it. He didn’t exactly understand the sensation but there was an uncomfortable prickling at the back of his mind, like an itch you contort your body to reach but just can’t. “I’m up for it; I just need to take care of some stuff before we meet them,” the older boy added a bit more confidently, but the uneasy feeling skirting Liam’s consciousness remained.

The werewolf almost suggested that they could stay in instead, but he decided to push forward. It was time that the chimera stopped feeling like an outcast, especially if his isolation was self-imposed. He was pack now. “What do you need to do? Do you need help with anything?” he offered as he finished neatening up the kitchen.

“I just need to sort out that money; I don’t even know if my accounts are still open. And as someone ever so tactfully pointed out to me recently, I need new clothes,” Theo raised an eyebrow accusingly and the younger boy blushed. “You don’t need to come with me…” he seemed to finish, but when the werewolf’s face began to sag dejectedly, he added, “but it would be nice if you did.”

Liam smiled broadly. It was nice to see the chimera not totally shutting himself off from everyone else, even if it seemed a little forced. “Awesome. I’ll message Mason and Scott and let them know that we want to hang out. My mom left her car here so we can use that. I doubt you can fit a new wardrobe on your bike,” he chuckled.

They spent the rest of the morning at the bank fighting with some snobbish bank clerks who didn’t seem to have time for two barely legal young men who didn’t look like they had any money. Theo’s usual disarming charm seemed to be hampered by the fact that he was dressed like a hobo. His accounts had indeed been frozen due to non-payments and lacking funds. But once the older boy handed over his sizeable deposit, albeit in a ratty duffel bag, it seemed everyone was falling over backwards to accommodate him. The two boys had to virtually beat off the sycophantic bureaucrats and fend off a barrage of credit card offers.

“Well that was fun,” Theo muttered as they finally staggered out of the depressing building.

“I’d rather face berserkers or another wild hunt than set foot in a bank again,” the beta groaned. “I’m glad I’m poor and don’t have to deal with that,” he laughed half-heartedly.

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to marry into money then,” the chimera smirked at him and winked. Liam couldn’t help but blush a little.

“So it’s almost one o’clock now… I got a reply from Mason, and Scott, when he and Hayden finally woke up,” the young wolf chuckled but his affectionate concern for his alpha and ex were clear. “They said they’d really like to hang out later. I was thinking we could maybe meet them at around five, then get dinner and maybe spend some time together?” He could still feel that nagging pin prick at the back of mind, but he continued to ignore it.

“Sounds good. That gives us time to go shopping before heading home and getting ready,” the older boy said a bit less enthusiastically than his mate, but he managed a smile. It was clear he was trying, and Liam really appreciated that, but he was also a bit annoyed that Theo wasn’t being honest with him. He reached out and squeezed the chimera’s arm and returned a half smile of his own.

Once they arrived at the mall, the beta was impressed, and a little intimidated, by the way the older boy shopped. It was like watching a S.W.A.T team breach a terrorist hideout. He burst into the stores and grabbed the items he wanted before he could be accosted by salespersons. He dodged the cologne spritzers with nimble ease and manoeuvred around the tellers gracefully. Before Liam even knew what was happening, they had already been through half a dozen stores and his arms were filled with bags.

“Why don’t you chill here for a second,” Theo said as they stood outside a store displaying large amounts of leather. “I just need one more thing before we head home.”

The beta regarded the store curiously, “What could you possibly need from here?”

“Ass-less chaps and a leather harness obviously,” the older boy declared with a straight face, and Liam’s head almost exploded from surprise, and _not_ because he was desperately trying not to imagine how that would look on his mate. “Calm down pup,” the chimera added with a chuckle, “I just need new biking leathers that aren’t riddled with bullet holes and claw marks. Unless you think I don’t look good in a leather body suit...” he added with raised eyebrows.

Not wanting to give the smug jerk the satisfaction of the truth, the beta just shrugged and tried not to let his hormones show in his chemo signals, “You look okay I guess.”

Theo smirked that cocky smirk of his that drove the younger boy wild, both with frustration and attraction, and headed into the store. Liam sat down and watched the people go by while he waited. It still surprised him that people didn’t look at him with terror in their eyes anymore. Perhaps the town really was getting used to its newly diversified population.

Compared to his other tactical strikes on the clothing stores, the chimera took a bit longer in this one. But he eventually returned with a couple of bags, although he refused to let the beta look inside.

The young wolf was a little bit sulky on the way home but that only seemed to put the older boy in an even better mood. They got back to the house and Liam practically had to order Theo to put his new clothing in their shared room. He couldn’t be sure, but he thought the chimera was arguing simply to annoy him; that cocky smirk never seeming to leave his face.

They started to get ready to go out, and as five o’clock drew closer, that uncomfortable feeling reared up in the back of the werewolf’s mind. And like an enflamed scab you know you should leave to heal but just can’t, he chose to pick at it. “Are you sure you don’t mind hanging out with the pack?” he asked as he looked over at the chimera.

Theo was dressed in new clothes – tight black jeans with an all-too-low v-neck and a leather jacket. His hair was styled up perfectly like it always had been before the chaos of the war, and he looked very much like he did when he first moved to Beacon Hills. Liam couldn’t quite decide if that was a good or a bad thing, but he couldn’t deny that the older boy was a stunning sight to behold.

He was, in fact, so captivating that the young wolf was almost too distracted to see the slight frown that creased the chimera’s brows before it was smoothed over and replaced by his usual stoic expression. “Of course,” he stated simply. A bit too simply, the younger boy thought. When Theo didn’t make a snarky comment, it was usually time to be concerned. But Liam was cut off before he could try to broach the subject. “We should get going or we’re gonna be late,” his mate said dispassionately before grabbing the keys to his bike and heading out the door.

The beta took a few seconds to recover, both from the spell Theo’s appearance had cast over him and the frustration that was building up inside him over the older boy’s behaviour. By the time he started down the stairs, he could already hear the motorbike’s engine revving loudly. As he approached the bike, he still wanted to say something to the chimera but when he opened his mouth, the chimera seemed to purposely rev the engine a little louder and held out the spare helmet he had bought for Liam earlier. Both helmets had the same distinctive ‘wolf ears’ that Theo had worn in Mexico and the beta wondered if that was had kept the older boy so busy in the store.

Sighing, the werewolf grabbed the proffered protective gear and slipped it carefully onto his head, not wanting to ruin his own hair so that he wouldn’t look even more ridiculous next to the immaculate specimen that was his mate. He seated himself behind the larger boy on the bike and tentatively reached his arms around him. In his uncertainty, he didn’t know how firmly he should hold on but when Theo revved the bike loudly again, he instinctively locked his arms like a vice. That prickly feeling at the back of his mind was suddenly replaced by something else, a feeling that made him want to purr contentedly. Before he could dwell on this sudden change or what it all meant, the biked was rolling down the driveway before picking up speed on the road.

The ride to the restaurant Mason had chosen was a blur. The strange sensations he was experiencing coupled with the adrenaline of riding on the motorbike had Liam’s head spinning the whole way. He was a bit shocked when his arms were suddenly dragged upwards and realised that they had come to a stop and that Theo was trying to get off the bike, and failing under the younger boy’s iron grip. The wolf reluctantly unlocked his hands and felt uncomfortably colder when the chimera stepped away from the bike.

Theo removed his helmet and turned to watch as the younger boy dismounted the bike. Liam was still feeling a little light-headed and swayed slightly as he stood, causing the older boy to take an involuntary step towards him. But the beta managed to steady himself and removed his own helmet to reveal his sheepish grin. Theo simply shook his head in amusement before heading towards the restaurant, with his mate trailing closely behind.

However, the tingling warmth that had been running underneath Liam’s skin since he first touched the chimera suddenly drained away as Scott and Hayden came into view outside the restaurant. The feeling that took its place was difficult for the young werewolf to identify, but it was smooth and cool to his mind’s touch.

Hayden seemed to say something to Scott and the alpha turned with a corny grin on his face. “Hey guys,” he greeted warmly, and as he took Liam into a hug, the beta expected to hear the trademark growl that Theo always elicited but it didn’t come. The shorter boy frowned against Scott’s shoulder but his attention was taken by his fellow beta before he could turn to examine his mate.

“How are you guy’s feeling?” the young woman asked as she, too, fondly embraced her former boyfriend. Yet again there was no reaction from the chimera and Liam couldn’t help but frown again. “You ok Li?” she reiterated when he didn’t seem inclined to reply.

“What?” he stammered as he was drawn out of his pondering. “Yeah… we’re doing well thanks. I hope you guys were able to catch up on your sleep. I’m still really sorry I put you through so much,” he continued apologetically.

“Hey, we were glad to help,” she reassured him with a gentle smile before looking over at her former pack leader. Theo was standing a bit away from the trio; as Liam turned to regard his mate (he wasn’t quite sure if he could call the older boy his boyfriend yet, which he found quite ridiculous since they were actually bonded on a much deeper level than mere boyfriends), he was a bit worried to see a stoic expression on his face. Most people mistook that look as arrogance but the werewolf knew it meant the older boy was feeling threatened.

Liam wanted to try to put Theo at ease but his attention was once again commandeered by his alpha and former girlfriend. “Mason and Corey are already here,” Scott explained. “They said they were going to get a table for us. Apparently there is some sort of do going on inside.”

This revelation served to distract the young wolf and he snapped his head back towards the pair. “What do you mean ‘a do’? Please don’t tell me Mason has dragged us into some sort of trivia night,” he groaned as traumatic memories of his best friend surprising him with theme nights or silly competitions assaulted him. He darted inside in a panic and came to a whiplash-inducing halt as his eyes fell upon a slightly raised wooden platform, a metal mic stand and several large screens. “Oh no…” he breathed and his will to live seemed to flee on the same breath as his shoulders sagged in despair.

“Hey, you guys are finally here,” Mason enthused as he approached the disparate pack members, seemingly oblivious to his best friend’s expression of dread. “Apparently they’re having a karaoke night. Who knew?” he added with a pretty convincing semblance of innocence, but Liam knew better than to be fooled.

“Mase… how could you?” he accused with horror in his voice.

“Relax Liam. Take deep breaths and I promise everything will be fine,” the darker-skinned boy reassured his best friend with a barely contained smile and a disconcerting glint in his eye. Liam cursed himself for not knowing better than to trust Mason to make the dinner plans. “Corey’s holding our table for us. We should get settled in before things start picking up,” the human directed as he ushered the four towards his boyfriend who was waving at them with frenetic glee.

The flabbergasted young wolf turned to apologise to Theo about this unfortunate turn of events but was surprised to see that the older boy had barely batted an eyelash. His face was still expressionless and he walked past the beta without comment before seating himself beside Hayden, leaving Liam to sit next to Mason or Scott, since Corey was on Hayden’s other flank. The beta frowned as he headed over to join them.

Before he could engage his mate, there was an overly eager waitress taking the handsome chimera’s drink order, followed closely by the rest of the group. Then came the barrage of questions from Mason and Corey, who were respectively annoyed and relieved that they had been exempted from the Mexican road trip.

“So what was it like? We always said we wanted to go to Mexico some time. Did you guys find Monroe? Were those Mexican hunters – the Calaveras I think – as scary as Argent makes them sound?” the inquisitive human fired off without breathing in-between, apparently attributing his best friend’s preoccupation to the looming possibility of karaoke.

Liam was watching Theo with a mix of frustration, confusion and jealousy. That last one was particularly unwelcome, the idea of needing to compete for the chimera’s attention not having occurred to him before now. Of course someone who didn’t know what a pain in the ass the smug jackass could be would find that ridiculously attractive face appealing.

“Hey man, you ok?” the human asked with concern. “I know it was probably a little mean of me to choose a place hosting a karaoke night for dinner but…”

“A little insensitive?” the beta asked incredulously when he was finally snapped out of is reverie. “You do recall what happened the last time you tried to make me do karaoke right?”

Mason frowned with concern but couldn’t help the small chuckle of amusement that escaped his lips. “So you had a mild panic attack; that was years ago. I’m sure the big bad werewolf won’t be so easily intimated again,” he teased, hoping that he could spark his best friend’s competitive spirit to overcome his fears.

“A mild panic attack?!” the werewolf in question almost shouted. He was too focused on the absurd human to realise how intently the chimera was watching him from the corner of his eye. “Dude! I almost hyperventilated, and when someone tried to help calm me down, I punched him in the face and we got thrown out and banned for life!” he hissed through clenched teeth as the memory seemed to take hold of him.

“Oh come on, it wasn’t as bad as all that,” Mason tried to reassure him, but it seemed like a lost cause as the beta’s breathing began to accelerate. The dark-skinned boy looked over to Theo for help, but the older boy was explicitly ignoring the interaction – at least that’s how it seemed. “Liam, calm down. I promise, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I just thought it might be fun and maybe a way to, you know, strengthen the bonds between us,” he explained, still peering at the aloof chimera at the end of the table.

Liam let out a low sigh as his breathing evened out. He understood what Mason was trying to accomplish and he appreciated it – enough so that he was able to calm himself down without help from his anchor. “All right… just don’t expect me to get up there. There isn’t enough money in the world to make me wanna go through that again,” he declared with a visible shudder.

Scott and Hayden had watched the interaction between Mason and Liam with silent interest, and they now chuckled at the usually energetic and cocky boy’s uncharacteristic fear to perform. “I never thought I’d see you back down from a challenge Liam,” the girl taunted with a friendly smile. “It was practically impossible to get you to not play lacrosse even when we all knew it would end in disaster.”

“This is… different,” the young man replied nervously. “Out there, I know what I can and can’t do, and I’m part of a team. But when you go up there,” he pointed to the stage, “It’s just you and everyone is staring at you, expecting things from you.”

“Guess those pads you wear aren’t just for physical protection,” Scott mused with a grin. Liam couldn’t find the observation insulting when it was coming from the warmest person he knew. It also didn’t hurt that the alpha had that slightly skew grin on his face that always put his beta immediately at ease. What didn’t help was the slight huff he thought he heard coming from the other end of the table; but when he turned his attention towards Theo, the older boy appeared very convincingly focused on the sound crew doing final checks on the karaoke stage.

Liam wanted to bring his mate into the conversation but the waitress was back at their table handing out drinks and shamelessly batting her eyes at the chimera, who seemed to be paying her more attention than his own… were they boyfriends? He really needed to have a talk with the confusing and cocky jackass about that.

Orders were placed for starters and snacks for the table as the restaurant manager announced that the karaoke night had officially begun. There was already a queue forming to sign up, mostly people who had begun their Saturday night partying quite a bit earlier. Liam was once again a bit annoyed that werewolves couldn’t get drunk – maybe then he’d have the confidence (or rather lack of shame) to get up there and sing, as well as talk to the increasingly intimidating chimera that had been driving him crazy all day with his mixed signals.

However, the conversation between the pack picked up as they all fell into the comfortable camaraderie that had developed between them over the years and Liam ashamedly allowed himself to be distracted from his concerns over his mate’s behaviour. Everyone made some degree of effort to talk to Theo and his responses were oddly polite, if not friendly, but it was clear he didn’t really want to talk so their attention ultimately drifted elsewhere.

After about an hour, everyone was really getting into the groove of being together again and exchanging old stories or asking about friends and family. Hayden’s sister was really loving her new job and the young girl was actually enjoying school, even though she missed all her friends. Malia was settling in at Scott’s place in Sacramento and had actually gotten a job at a coffee shop. Everyone found the idea of the werecoyote being friendly and patient with strangers looking for a caffeine buzz to be totally hilarious. Apparently Lydia was taking some early extra-credit courses at MIT, to nobody’s big surprise, and Stiles was still doing the whole FBI internship thing. The two were somehow making it work long distance, and Liam was happy for them, although he wasn’t in a rush to see either of them. Stiles wouldn’t be able to understand what was going on with Theo, and if Lydia knew, she would feel obligated to share the information with her boyfriend.

Naturally, the conversation took a turn towards embarrassing stories from everyone’s past, which of course led to everyone being dared to go up on stage and perform a song. The beta repeated his earlier refusal, citing the incident where he punched an innocent bystander once again. “I’ve been on the receiving end of that,” Hayden chimed in with a laugh, making the young man blush furiously, “And I agree that we shouldn’t subject any of these poor people to it. Besides everyone is just getting used to having supernaturals in town; we don’t need to give them another reason to hate us by subjecting them to Liam’s singing.” The werewolf in question just scowled at her while his so-called friends laughed at him.

“Well, if you’re gonna mock me, you had better be able to back it up missy,” he challenged her with a smirk, thinking she would back down.

“Naturally,” she replied with a wink before standing and heading over to the MC to book a slot for her song. Liam just stared at her in amazement, wishing he could be so confident while trying not to appear jealous. Her bravery was one of the things that had first made him fall for her.

Mason hopped to his feet as the young woman left the table. “We’ll go after Hayden!” he declared confidently, only making his friend feel that much more inadequate. The human never seemed to need much encouragement to put himself on display; he was so confident in who he was and didn’t care what anyone thought. It was probably what Liam admired most about him.

“What about you?” the beta proposed to the chimera, brooding silently at the end of the table.

“What about me what?” the older boy asked back coolly.

The shorter boy hesitated. It was really beginning to worry him how his mate seemed to behave like a totally different person at times. “Well…” he began cautiously before pushing on, “Are you gonna… you know… sing something?”

“Unlikely,” Theo stated, and the werewolf realised that was all he was going to get when the taller boy fell back into silence and looked towards the stage.

“What about you Scott?” Corey asked, desperate to fill up the awkward silence that had fallen over the table. The older chimera’s eyes twitched towards the alpha at the mention of his name and that prickly sensation at the back of Liam’s mind itched.

“I dunno,” the tanned boy replied as he looked at the girl currently singing, or rather butchering, a Christina Aguilera song. “I don’t think I’m very musically inclined,” he laughed nervously.

“Neither is Mason,” the shy boy said, and he looked over his shoulder to make sure his boyfriend was still out of earshot. “But it makes him happy, and it’s surprisingly good fun to just be silly sometimes. I think it makes him feel a bit more normal after everything that has happened,” he explained with a slightly sad look on his face, as though he wished he could be normal too so that they wouldn’t have to deal with all the crazy stuff that happens in Beacon Hills.

“I’ll consider it,” Scott concluded with a friendly smile as Mason returned to the table, without the female werewolf everyone noticed. “Where’s Hayden?” the alpha enquired as he looked around.

“Well it appears the person who was gonna sing next chickened out, so she got his spot. She’s up next,” the human announced with a huge grin on his face.

Everyone at the table turned to watch as the diminutive girl took the stage. Liam felt vicariously anxious just watching her, but she seemed to be taking the attention in her stride. He couldn’t help but smile when he heard a few wolf whistles directed at her; and he was pleasantly surprised to realise it didn’t make him feel jealous at all. He was truly over his ex and had somehow managed to stay good friends with her. But his smile faltered a bit when that annoying feeling prodded at the back of his head again.

He was about to turn to look at Theo but the music began and his smile returned in full force when he recognised it; it was super cheesy but somehow it felt so right too. Hayden sang ‘She Wolf’ by Shakira, which only got her even more wolf whistles from the boys. Mason and Corey cheered loudly and Scott laughed at the simple irony of it, but his mirth was genuine. The young woman was pretty good but she wasn’t quite confident enough to put on a show for her audience. Nonetheless, she received a great deal applause when she finished her rendition.

As Hayden made her way back to her friends, Mason stood and extended a hand towards his boyfriend. “Shall we?” he asked with a smirk.

“Oh tell me you didn’t,” the werechameleon groaned, but there was a faint smile teasing his lips as he looked up into his boyfriend’s sparkling brown eyes.

“I think we both know better than that,” the human chuckled. The shy chimera took his hand and was led up to the stage.

“So was I ok?” Hayden asked as she returned to her seat.

“You were great!” Scott enthused with his trademark warmth radiating out from his dorky smile.

“You really were Hayden,” Liam added as she sat down next to Theo. The young man looked towards the chimera but he didn’t seem interested in offering his opinion. “I’m really impressed,” he added to make up for his mate’s rudeness.

“Thank you guys. It was a lot more fun that I thought it would be,” she exclaimed, still bristling with nervous energy. She turned her attention back to the stage when next performance was announced – a duet.

Mason and Corey sang a really interesting mash-up of ‘Together Forever’ and ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’ by Rick Astley. Liam had heard his best friend sing on a few occasions, and while he wasn’t bad, he didn’t hold a candle to his boyfriend. The werewolf was truly shocked and impressed by Corey’s voice, and a little bit jealous too that such a shy guy could get up there and do what his lacrosse captain didn’t have the guts to do.

While the human wasn’t quite on par with his supernatural boyfriend in the vocals department, the pair made for a very touching performance as their love for each other radiated from the stage and there were more than a few “aaaws” from the crowd. If it had been anyone other than his own best friend, Liam thought he might be gushing over the cuteness himself. As it stood, he looked over at his mate expectantly but was met with only a raised eyebrow. For a bonded pair of werecreatures, the two seemed to be having a hard time reading each other.

Not wanting to ruin the mood by getting into it with the chimera, Liam simply turned his attention back to the stage where his friends were wrapping up their song and Mason reached out to squeeze his boyfriend’s hand affectionately. This only served to elicit more sounds from the audience that put the beta in mind of his mother watching puppy videos on YouTube, and he couldn’t help but chuckle before he was applauding along with the crowd.

The two lovers returned to their table, or tried to, since they were accosted by patrons telling them how adorable they were with every step. They eventually managed to get back to their seats, and the dark-skinned boy was beaming with pride while his partner was blushing profusely. “That was really good guys, and you were super cute together,” Hayden complimented them.

“You guys were both really good, but I have to say Corey… wow!” Scott piled on, and the younger boy’s blush deepened as he whispered out his thanks. It was hard to believe that such a reserved boy, who turned invisible at the drop of a hate, was able to go up and put himself, and his feelings, on display for the world to see.

“So what about you Scott?” Mason cunningly interjected. “Are you gonna throw your hat in the ring? Or maybe Theo will beat you to the punch,” he teased, clearly oblivious to the tension that still lingered between the two childhood friends. Liam looked over at the older chimera and was relieved to see the taunt hadn’t elicited a reaction from him. Still, he couldn’t shake that uneasy feeling at the back of his mind that was keeping him on edge all night.

“Well I guess it would hardly do for me to be shown up by all you young’ns,” the alpha said in a mock old man voice, which had the group cracking up at his corniness.

“See, even Scott is gonna take a stab at it,” Mason piped up. “Now it all comes down to Theo. Surely you won’t let the true alpha take the limelight without a fight,” he continued to tease. And his best friend winced at the poor choice of words.

“Thanks,” the intimidating older boy said coldly, “But I’m not particularly interested in letting a bunch of pathetic humans gawk at me like a sideshow.” The usually quick-witted boy just shrugged off the reply but Liam knew there was a deeper meaning to it. Did Theo feel as though he was just a sideshow for the pack to make fun of?

“It’s ok to be scared,” Scott chuckled, not reading the chimera’s mood at all, but then his beta could hardly blame him – none of them understood Theo or knew the good person that he kept sealed up inside, and these kinds of comments only served to make him withdraw further into the dark façade that was all they had ever seen of him. Liam knew his alpha meant no harm and was probably just trying to get Theo to relax and join in the group’s fun, but right now he was sorely tempted to punch the tanned boy hard enough to straighten out that jawline.

“I need to use the restroom,” the brooding teen announced flatly. He was already moving away from the table before his mate could react. Liam simply turned to look at Scott with his best ‘what the hell?’ face.

“Sorry Liam,” Scott replied to the unvoiced question as his shoulders sagged, “I really didn’t mean to upset him.”

The shorter boy just sighed, “It’s not your fault Scott. He’s been acting weird all day and I just can’t put my finger on why.”

The table fell into an awkward silence for several minutes before Hayden finally broke it. “Maybe you should…” she began as the music from the stage started up again, but her voice suddenly cut off and her eyes widened. Liam snapped his head around to see what had startled her and his jaw almost hit the floor. Theo was standing on the stage.

The music was picking up and it was far sultrier than the young werewolf was expecting. In fact in was bit worryingly so, but he had no time to consider the implications as the chimera began to sing.

 

 _So hot out the box, can we pick up the pace?_  
_Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained._  
_Push the limit. Are you with it?_  
_Baby, don't be afraid…_  
_I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby._

 _Let's go. It's my show, baby do what I say._  
_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display._  
_I told ya, I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed._  
_Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name._

 _No escaping when I start._  
_Once I'm in, I own your heart._  
_There's no way you'll ring the alarm, so hold on until it's over._

 _Oh, do you know what you got into?_  
_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_  
_Cause it's about to get rough for you._  
_I'm here for your entertainment!_

 _Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet._  
_You thought an angel swept you off your feet._  
_Well I'm about to turn up the heat._  
_I'm here for your entertainment!_

Liam thought he should probably be enthralled by the scene unfolding before him, if not just by the sound of his mate’s voice, which was the aural equivalent of silk running over bare skin. However, there was something off about the performance, and it had nothing to do with the many girls (and a few guys) swooning and whispering to each other about how hot the guy on stage was. The chimera’s words may have been seductive, but the beta could sense the blade concealed beneath that silk. Theo was angry.

But this was lost on the crowd as the handsome young man removed his jacket between verses, exposing his perfect upper body and eliciting whoops and wolf whistles that put Hayden’s reception to shame. The chimera looked over at the pack and smirked, but it was that cold deadly smirk that always sent a shiver down Liam’s spine; nothing like the cocky yet irresistibly sexy smirk he had grown to adore.

 

 _It's alright. You'll be fine, baby – I'm in control._  
_Take the pain, take the pleasure – I'm the master of both._  
_Close your eyes, not your mind._  
_Let me into your soul, I'm a work ya 'til you’re totally blown._

 _No escaping when I start._  
_Once I'm in, I own your heart._  
_There's no way to ring the alarm, so hold on until it's over._

 _Oh, do you know what you got into?_  
_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_  
_Cause it's about to get rough for you._  
_I'm here for your entertainment!_

 _Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet._  
_You thought an angel swept you off your feet._  
_Well I'm about to turn up the heat._  
_I'm here for your entertainment!_

The song concluded with a roar of approval from the audience – from all but one handsome, blue-eyed werewolf. This had gone on long enough; Theo was clearly upset about something and the pack had inadvertently goaded him into putting on this performance, which was the lyrical equivalent of a middle finger to the lot of them. As the chimera left the stage, Liam excused himself from the table and moved to intercept him.

He reached the older boy near the bar and grabbed his arm, dragging him towards a secluded wall. He was half expecting Theo to shake him off or even punch him, but instead, he allowed the short wolf to manhandle him.

“What the hell was that about Theo?” the beta asked when he was safely out of human earshot. He just hoped the members of the pack with super hearing would be considerate enough not to eavesdrop.

“What? I was simply doing what I was asked to do,” the chimera replied coldly.

“Bullshit,” the angry teen responded. It annoyed him how even after everything that went down in Mexico, they were still falling into old patterns – Theo being a jackass and Liam being a ticking time bomb of anger. That wasn’t how he wanted things to be; he wanted things to be better between them, like those moments when the older boy would let his guard down and Liam could see the beautiful person he truly was. “You might think you have the world fooled Theo Raeken, but I know you. That wasn’t you trying to be a team player or a member of the pack; that was a slap in the face. But you must know that the others wouldn’t be able to tell the difference so I can only assume you’re mad at me and I wanna know why!” he fumed at the stoic boy before him.

“You’re just imagining things,” the chimera tried to brush it off, but that odd sensation that had been nagging at the beta all night was suddenly much stronger and as he reached out to grab the retreating chimera’s arm, it blossomed like a poisonous flower. Seething anger, jealously, diffidence, fear, pain – Liam was overwhelmed with emotions and he realised now that they were not his own.

“Theo…” he barely managed to whisper as the torrent threatened to sweep away his sanity. How was the older boy even able to function with so many emotions roiling inside him? “Why?” he stammered as he tried to regain himself and shut out the unwelcome deluge, “Why are you being this way? Why won’t you speak to me about what you’re feeling?” He didn’t quite understand how he was experiencing his mate’s feelings but he knew he couldn’t broach the subject without sounding like a crazy person.

“Liam…” the chimera groaned as his eyes met their counterparts and he could see his own emotions reflected in those crystal pools. The young wolf was never good at hiding his feelings, and he was even less equipped to hide the much more powerful feelings of his mate. “I don’t wanna talk about this right now,” he stated, trying to diffuse the situation that was rapidly getting out of control.

But the beta was too confused and overwhelmed to be reasoned with. “Really? You don’t wanna talk about it? Well what about what I want? You clearly don’t seem to give a damn about that. I just wanted a night together with my friends, to catch up and try to feel normal again; and you can’t even be bothered to make an effort. You’ve been a complete douche all night and when I try to find out why, you just brush me off like I don’t even matter!”

Theo’s reaction to this was exactly what Liam had come to expect. His eyes seemed to ice over and his heartbeat became unnaturally steady. “Well we wouldn’t want you to not get what you want now would we?” he said without feeling, like an icy blade to the short werewolf’s heart. “You go have fun with your friends then. It’s not like I even know what you guys are talking about half the time anyway. All you do is talk about memories from before I was even around or make inside jokes that I don’t even understand. I’m just getting in the way of your fun, so why don’t you just let me know when you’re ready to leave?” he spat, with each sentence another twist of the jagged knife. He pushed past the stunned beta and headed towards the bar.

Liam couldn’t wrap his head around what had just happened. He stood staring at the wall for an immeasurable length of time, totally ignoring the strange looks he was getting from nearby patrons. The hand that came to rest on his shoulder almost scared him half to death and he turned around with glowing amber eyes, the abundance of confusing emotions and the startling physical contact causing him to momentarily lose control.

Luckily, it was Mason that had approached him and not some random stranger, so the sudden outburst didn’t cause a panic. “Dude what was that all about? Theo looked really angry. I haven’t seen him like that since the hospital. Is everything… all right between you guys?” his friend asked cautiously.

The werewolf didn’t even know where to begin to answer that question so all he could say was, “I don’t know.” He looked utterly crestfallen and his best friend reached out again to place his hand on his shoulder, this time to try to show his support.

“Would you like to tell me what happened and maybe we can figure it out together?” the human offered. If it were anyone else, Liam would have scoffed at the idea, but nobody knew him better than Mason and there was nobody he trusted more. He knew that whatever he shared about Theo would stay private so he recounted what had been said between him and the chimera. He decided to leave out the weirdness about feeling someone else’s emotions; he couldn’t even begin to understand that and he wasn’t ready to have his best friend asking him a million questions about it.

“I see…” the human said at last when Liam finished telling him what had happened, or at least how he remembered it. His emotions were still a mess and he was worried he may have made a mistake or misrepresented his mate. “Dude, that is some pretty intense stuff, but I think I might have some idea what he meant,” the dark-skinned boy explained.

“Then please tell me, cos I have no clue what the hell is going on and I hate that he’s angry at me when I don’t know what I’ve done wrong,” the beta whined like a kicked puppy.

“I don’t think he is angry at you Liam, at least not specifically,” Mason offered hesitantly. The human didn’t seem entirely sure that he could explain what he thought the problem was, but he was doing his best. “I think – and this is just my opinion remember – that he feels insecure around us. And I know this is Theo we are talking about – cocky asshole of the millennium – but hear me out.

“He said he doesn’t even know what we are talking about or that we keep making inside jokes right? So I think he is angry because we know more about you than he does and he feels like he is on the outside watching us having fun. He feels threatened by us because we have history with you and the only history he has with you is one where he was trying to kill all of us,” he explained as Liam listened intently. He couldn’t help the nagging feeling of regret that was creeping up from deep within himself. He had called Theo a douche for not making an effort and he didn’t realise that just being there was extremely difficult for the chimera.

“But we tried to include him in the conversation and he wasn’t interested,” the young wolf tried to rationalise to expel his guilt, even though he knew he had screwed up.

“That’s true, and I’m not saying he isn’t at fault here Liam; to some extent we all could have tried harder or been more sensitive. But try to see things from his point of view. Yeah you guys love each other, but you have history with us where he has none with you. We’ve known each other since middle school, you and Scott have a very special alpha/beta bond, and you and Hayden dated for heaven’s sake. Of course he feels insecure and it only reinforces his belief that he shouldn’t be with you. He probably thinks we are only willing to have him around because he is with you; and yeah I guess that is kinda true but, to be honest, I really wanna see the Theo you fell for. I wanna know the guy that was amazing enough to win my best friend’s heart,” Mason earnestly declared.

“I want you to see that too Mase. You have no idea how much I want that. Theo… he is truly incredible. He can be so kind and funny, and when he laughs, I mean really laughs… it’s like nothing you’ve ever heard before,” the fiery-tempered wolf explained breathlessly. Just the thought of his mate made him get lightheaded because he loved him more than he could put into words. “I just don’t understand why he refuses to let anyone see that side of himself…” he lamented.

“Dude… this is Theo we are talking about. Do you really think he is gonna let us see him so vulnerable? He might love you just as much as you love him, but he won’t show it in front of us because he would be showing his true self to us, and for someone like him… that would be terrifying,” the insightful human posited.

“Then how do I get him to open up?” Liam practically wailed in frustration. “How do I show him that it’s ok to be himself, the guy I love, in front of other people? How do I make him feel safe?”

“I… I dunno man…” Mason replied dejectedly. “You know him better than us so I really can’t say what might work. There must be a way to get through to him; you just need to figure it out. I’m sorry I can’t be more help.”

The beta huffed and concentrated on the problem. How could he show Theo how much he loved and needed him? Heck, he had already chased the asshole down to Mexico and dragged him back to Beacon Hills by the tail. What more did he need? Theo was scared to be vulnerable… so maybe if Liam showed that he was willing to put himself out there, to totally expose his heart and let everyone know how much he loved the blasted chimera, maybe said jackass would be willing to do the same.

At this point, words alone weren’t going to be enough. The older boy was too stubborn to even be willing to listen. So Liam needed to force him to hear him out and there was only one way to do that. “Mase… I need you to get me on stage right now!” he demanded and his friend just stared at him with saucer eyes.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea Liam? You remember what happened last time right?” the human asked worriedly. As much as Mason may have teased his best friend earlier that night, he was actually very sensitive to his catastrophic stage fright.

“I know… but I have to do this. My words aren’t enough to make him listen, so I need to use someone else’s. And I need to give him no choice but to hear me,” the werewolf resolved as he steeled himself for what he was about to do. He was almost shaking at the mere thought of it, but the thought of Theo being unhappy was more than he could bear.

“All right buddy, I’ve got your back,” the dark-skinned boy assured him before sidling up to the manager and having some private words with him. Liam was too distracted by the thundering of his own heart to overhear what was said, but he did see some bills change hands. Then Mason was giving him a thumbs up and pointing to the stage.

The young wolf wasn’t exactly sure how he got on the stage, but suddenly that’s where he was, and everyone was watching him – except for the one person who definitely was not watching. His heart was thumping more loudly than he could ever remember and it was impossible that the chimera couldn’t hear it. The MC was standing to his side saying something, but even with his super hearing, Liam couldn’t hear a thing.

“Sorry, what did you say?” he managed to stammer out when the man gave him an annoyed look.

“I asked what song you wanted,” the wiry man snapped at him.

“Oh, sorry,” the young man replied sheepishly before giving him the title and artist. The older man just nodded curtly before heading over to the machine to see if they actually had the song the beta had asked for. Once again, Liam turned his attention back to the expectant crowd and he almost blacked out when his hearing picked up all their breathing, their heartbeats, their whispers and the giggling at how the boy on stage looked like he was about to wet himself.

The beta closed his eyes and reminded himself why he was doing this. He let his senses filter out all the unwanted sounds until all he could hear was one heartbeat… the only one that truly mattered right now. It was slow and steady, giving away nothing of how its owner felt. That same person’s breathing was shallow and inexpressive. Even though such obviously controlled emissions should actually make the werewolf more nervous, they somehow calmed him down instead. And then the music began…

Liam knew the song began with an obvious lie, but he prayed that by the end, it would somehow be true. His voice was shaky at the start but he wasn’t going to allow himself to be deterred now.

 

 _The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting._  
_Could it be that we have been this way before?_  
_I know you don't think that I am trying;_  
_I know you're wearing thin down to the core._  
  
_But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again._  
_Don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true._  
_Because a guy like you is impossible to find; you're impossible to find._

_____ _

By now, the crowded restaurant had fallen totally silent. Everyone was staring dumbfounded at the boy on stage. Even though his voice trembled occasionally with the force of his emotions, it still sounded amazing – not as good as Theo’s but a pretty close contender. He just hoped with all his heart that he was somehow conveying his emotions in the same way Theo had done earlier. He needed the chimera to understand what he was feeling.

 __  
  
_This is not what I intended._  
_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart._  
_You always thought that I was stronger._  
_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start._  
  
_Oh, but hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again._  
_Don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true._  
_Because a guy like you is impossible to find; it’s impossible._  
  
_So breathe in so deep, breathe me in. I'm yours to keep._  
_And hold on to your words cause talk is cheap. And remember me tonight when you're asleep._

As the final chorus approached, Liam found himself barely able to speak, let alone sing. He could feel the raw pain of his own heart mixing with his mate’s as it seeped into him through their bond. But it wasn’t only pain; there was something underneath it and it pierced through the pain like a blinding ray of light through an overcast sky. Love.

His voice cracked into the microphone and he had to hold back the tears that came as he was engulfed by the feelings being evoked within the chimera. He managed to whisper out the penultimate verse and it only added to the truly amazing authenticity of his rendition.

 

 _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again._  
_Don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true._  
_Because a guy like you is impossible to find; you're impossible to find._

The music continued to play but he couldn’t sing anymore. He couldn’t be up on the stage anymore – so far from Theo. He rushed off the platform as the final verse of music played behind him and darted towards the bar where the chimera was sitting with his back to the stage. The beta stopped a hair’s breadth behind the older boy and stood panting.

Theo didn’t turn around as Liam faintly breathed out the words that were desperate to escape his tight chest, “You’re the most important thing in my life Theo… But you can’t be the only thing in my life. But I want you to be a part of everything I do, including my family, my friendships and my pack. I want everyone to know the amazing guy I love more than anything. I don’t want you to ever feel like you don’t belong or that you’re only welcome because of me. I know that if you let everyone see what I see when it’s just the two of us, they will want you in their lives as much as I do!”

He continued to stare at the older boys back, listening intently as his mate’s breathing grew ragged and his heartbeat raced.

“Liam,” the chimera’s usually soft and smooth voice cracked with a gravelly coarseness, “I can’t believe you did that… for me. I know how hard that must’ve been for you, and I don’t deserve it after the monumental ass I’ve been tonight. You were right; I’ve gone out of my way to ruin your night even though I swear it wasn’t my intention. I just… being around them and seeing how happy they make you… it makes me feel like you’ll eventually realise you could be happy without me in your life.”

Liam grabbed his mate’s shoulder gently and spun him round so that he could look into that turbulent blue ocean. The older boy’s eyes now did nothing to hide his emotions – whether it was because of their intensity or his surrendering to them, the werewolf couldn’t be sure. He was simply glad to see the true Theo he loved, even if he was a bit lost and in pain. The beta took a step forward, positioning himself between the chimera’s legs and locking their eyes together.

“If you don’t know how much you mean to me by now Theo, perhaps I’ve hit you a few too many times and broken you,” the younger boy chuckled with a playful grin. He his slid his hand along the older boy’s muscular shoulder until his fingertips came to rest on the tattoo-like bite marks. “Nothing is more important to me than you, but that doesn’t mean I want to give up everything to be with you; although I would if you asked me to,” the werewolf explained.

“It may be selfish, but I want you to be a part of everything that makes me happy, which means hanging out with the pack, having lame family dinners, coming to my lacrosse games and just being present in my life. I don’t want you to feel like you’re competing with anything, because when it comes to you, there is no competition. And if you just gave the others a chance, you’d realise they don’t wanna compete either; they want to get to know the guy I’m crazy about. You just need to be willing to open up a little. You don’t have to tell them all the things you’ve told me, but if you could just act a little bit like you do when we’re alone, I think they’d find you as easy to care about as I do,” he suggested as he leaned forward and rested his chin on his mate’s shoulder, allowing their marks to touch.

Theo sighed contentedly as their feelings for each other surged through the bond at the point of contact. “I promise I’ll try harder,” he breathed into the shorter boy’s ear. “I’m sorry for being such a jerk and getting jealous. I wanna be a part of everything you do and get to know you as well as they all do. Also… I’m sorry for that ridiculous display on stage,” he added with a slight shudder.

“Really? Well you’re definitely in the minority there; I’m pretty sure there are still a number of girls, and guys, wiping up their drool,” Liam laughed affectionately as his mate blushed. He found the handsome young man’s shyness just as sexy as his contrasting cockiness.

“Still... I guess I kinda owe you a song. A real song; like the one you sang for me,” Theo said with a quirk to his lips that betrayed his uncertainty about the proposition.

“You don’t have to do that,” the beta began but he was interrupted by the larger boy hopping off the bar stool and nudging him backwards.

“Maybe… but I want to pup. I wanna be as brave as you are. You always inspire me to be a better person than I ever thought I could be and I’m not ashamed to let people see how I feel when it comes to you,” he asserted a bit more confidently, although Liam could still sense his insecurity.

He realised that this was something the chimera needed to do, as much for himself as for his mate, so he nodded with a smile and said, “Ok. I’ll be waiting back at our table for you. I know you’ll be amazing babe.” He gave the older boy’s hand a squeeze before turning and heading back to his packmates.

“Hey,” Scott greeted him warmly as he returned to his seat. “Is everything ok?” he asked in his typical pack-dad way.

“I think it will be,” Liam smiled back with newfound confidence.

“Your song Liam… it was really amazing,” Hayden said with a voice overflowing with mixed emotions, and everyone else echoed the sentiment, with Mason placing his hand on his best friend’s back to convey his pride in him.

“Thank you guys; that really means a lot to me. To be honest, I don’t really remember much. I think I kinda blacked out and went on auto-pilot the moment I stepped up there,” Liam laughed nervously.

“Where’s Theo?” Corey asked a bit hesitantly, clearly not sure if it would be a sore topic. “Sorry,” he added quietly, “I’m not sure if you guys are…”

The werewolf took pity on the poor little chimera and cut him off before he had a nervous heart attack, “We’re good Corey, thanks. And he is… oh, right over there.” He pointed to the stage where a young woman who had just been singing Bonnie Tyler’s ‘Holding Out For A Hero’ was leaving the stage with a deep blush as a guy far hotter than any hero she could dream of was taking her place on the platform.

“Oh wow, he’s gonna sing again!” Scott enthused. “He was really good last time but why’s he up there again?” he asked with genuine curiosity, since it took a lot of goading to get him to perform the first time.

“He said he wanted to sing a song with a bit more personal meaning,” the beta explained, but before anyone could ask what he meant by that, the music began and that silky voice permeated the air.

 

 _Is this a dream?_  
_If it is, please don't wake me from this high._  
_I'd become comfortably numb, until you opened up my eyes to what it's like when everything's right._  
_I can't believe…_  
  
_You found me, when no one else was looking._  
_How did you know just where I would be?_  
_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion – the ups and the downs – and you still didn't leave._  
_I guess that you saw what nobody could see;_  
_You found me._  
_You found me._

The majority of the audience was swooning at this point, and it was more intense than it had been during his more sultry performance because, this time, he was putting real emotion into the words and it showed.

 __  
  
_So, here we are._  
_That's pretty far, when you think of where we've been._  
_No going back, I'm fading out all that has faded me within._  
_You're by my side; now everything's fine._  
_I can't believe…_

 _You found me when no one else was looking._  
_How did you know just where I would be?_  
_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion – the ups and the downs – nd you still didn't leave._  
_I guess that you saw what nobody could see;_  
_You found me._  
_You found me._

Theo locked his eyes with Liam’s across the floor and it was clear to everyone that this song was definitely meant for just one person and a few people even turned to look at the now furiously blushing beta.

 __  
  
_And I was hiding 'til you came along and showed me where I belong._  
_You found me when no one else was looking._  
_How did you know?_  
_How did you know?_  
  
_You found me when no one else was looking._  
_How did you know just where I would be?_  
_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion – the ups and the downs – and you still didn't leave._  
_I guess that you saw what nobody could see;_  
_You found me._  
_You found me._

The music wrapped up to a roar of applause and even a few standing ovations, but Theo didn’t preen self-indulgently like he did after his first song. Instead, he immediately headed over to the pack’s table. Liam was about to compliment the chimera on his amazing performance, since he hadn’t had anything nice to say about the first one, but he was silenced in a not at all unpleasant manner.

The older boy grabbed his mate by the neck, hand pressed firmly over his bite, and lifted him to his feet before pressing his lips against the surprised wolf’s. Liam practically melted at the unexpected PDA and there was a murmur of “aaws” in the air, and a far more embarrassing “now that’s what I’m talking about!” from Mason promptly followed by shushing from his mortified boyfriend.

Theo literally left the beta breathless as their lips parted and the younger boy sucked in air almost as hungrily as he had accepted his lover’s kiss. “I love you pup,” was all the chimera could manage, being equally breathless. But his eyes displayed the true extent of his words and Liam’s freshly drawn breath was almost knocked out of him by the intensity of that stare.

The young wolf was then being manoeuvred into his seat and Mason was shooed to the other side of the table as Theo sat beside his mate, arm firmly wrapped around his waist. Liam was ashamed to admit that the rest of the night was mostly a rosy haze to him as he indulged in the chimera’s unrestrained affections in the form of cuddles and cheek pecking throughout the night. He vaguely recalled there being a lot more conversation, although he couldn’t imagine that he was able to do more than mumble incoherently when he was required to contribute.

When the older boy finally nudged him to stand because everyone was getting ready to leave, the beta was happy to see a genuine smile on Theo’s face (ok it was a smirk, but at least it was one of his friendly smirks). And it seemed everyone else was smiling amicably too.

“This was really fun Liam,” Scott declared as they headed to the door, and added with a teasing tone, “Despite Mason’s questionable choice of venue.”

“Oh come on, you can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it,” the human teen countered. “I especially liked Theo’s striptease!”

The chimera scoffed, “Hey, all I did was remove my jacket, albeit mildly seductively; I would hardly call that a striptease.”

“Oh, well in my head, you took off a lot more,” the dark-skinned boy quipped with an evil smirk and Liam blanched in horror as he looked over at his mate. Well Mason had had a good run… Liam was gonna miss him.

But luckily the only violence came from Corey, who smacked his boyfriend upside the head. Theo simply laughed richly at the fragile human’s bravado while Hayden and Scott cackled uncontrollably. Perhaps Liam should have been paying more attention after that kiss, because it seemed that there was at least some sort of friendship forming between his mate and his pack and he regretted missing seeing its beginning.

Everyone said their goodbyes outside the restaurant and headed to their respective vehicles. The young beta was grinning like a fool as Theo dragged him by the hand to his bike. He didn’t stop grinning even as the chimera slipped the helmet over his head and tugged him down on the seat. Liam wrapped his arms around the larger boy and wished the ride home would take years.

Sadly, it was over in about twenty minutes and before he knew it, they were standing in his room, with Theo tossing his jacket over a chair and stripping off his shirt. “You gonna stand there all night or are we gonna get into bed pup?” the older boy asked as he walked over and rested a hand on the wolf’s hip. “You okay? You’ve been really quiet since that song. I hope I wasn’t too disappointing…” he added a bit self-consciously and it was beyond adorable seeing the tough chimera looking so vulnerable.

Liam leaned forward and trailed kisses from the taller boy’s ear down his neck, punctuating each kiss with a word, “You… were… perfect.” Then he leaned his head back and regarded the usually cocky young man, “So on top of everything else, you’re an amazing singer. Is there nothing you can’t do?”

“Well… apparently, no matter how hard I try… I can’t resist you,” the chimera smirked but it did little to hide his unadulterated adoration for his mate.

“Good answer,” was all the shorter boy said before leaning back in and placing another kiss directly on the four black dots marking his mate’s neck.

Theo groaned involuntarily at the sensation before leaning in to return the favour, and the beta’s groan was significantly louder. His mate chuckled sinisterly as he gripped the hem of the shorter boy’s shirt and peeled it off. He then pulled the werewolf closer, pressing their naked torsos together as he licked at his mate’s marks. Liam started to lose control of himself and ran his now clawed fingers down the larger boy’s broad muscular back, causing him to growl against the skin of the beta’s neck. When the chimera pulled back, his gently glowing eyes met the young wolf’s and he grinned at him with unmasked hunger.

Within moments, they were rolling around on the bed in nothing but their now very tight underwear, each one fighting to be on top while also doing their best to taste the other. They licked and nipped at each other’s flesh, eliciting growls of pleasure as the smells of fresh sweat and barely contained need filled their air.

Theo managed to pin Liam down but he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold the insanely strong wolf for long. He leaned down and breathed hot air over the sweat-slicked boy’s hairy chest before licking at his nipples. The beta bucked and growled, both in frustration and pleasure, and the chimera took advantage of the movement to grind his hips down into the smaller boy.

“Fuck… Theo…” the beautiful boy gasped between spasms of pure pleasure. He wanted so badly to be able to take the lead and get his release but he could tell by the look in his mate’s eyes that he wouldn’t have to wait long even if he submitted, so he slowly lifted his chin and exposed his neck, breathing even more heavily at the thought of what was to come.

He didn’t have to wait long before he felt the chimera’s fangs sink into him, aimed perfectly at the four black dots. He almost cried out at the overwhelming rush of pleasure, and his already lust-addled mind was flooded with his mate’s desire and need. But the older boy seemed enough in control to have considered that and covered the beta’s mouth with one hand as the other grabbed his hips and pulled them up to meet his thrust.

Liam almost bit the hand covering his mouth as he felt his release crest at last, and the sheer amount of warmth below his waist let him know that he wasn’t the only one. After a few moments of shuddering and groaning, he felt Theo’s weight press down on him as the spent young man collapsed. The wolf wrapped his now declawed arms around his hot, sweaty mate and pressed his face into his neck, deeply inhaling the powerful scent pouring off his slick skin. He could get used to being underneath the older boy if the feeling was always this indescribable.

“You’re more than I could ever hope to deserve pup,” Theo breathed directly below the beta’s ear. Liam didn’t trust his voice to come out as anything more than an animalistic grunt, so he simply tightened his embrace and hoped the chimera understood that he was all the werewolf could ever dream of wanting.

The larger boy eventually rolled over onto his back and looked down at the product of their amorous activities. “I guess it’s a good thing I bought new underwear today,” he chuckled. The beta couldn’t help but grin at how silly and cute the former badboy could be.

Liam sidled up to the chimera and tentatively let his arm rest over his still moist chest. He looked up into those magnificent blue eyes and whispered, “I love you Theo.”

Theo smiled warmly and reached an arm around the boy’s back, pulling him closer. “I love you too pup.”

The young wolf closed his eyes and couldn’t help but let out a soft purr of contentment as he slipped all too quickly into the comfortable embrace of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaat? Did that really just happen? You bet your sweet behind it did. I know this chapter is really long and a bit convoluted guys. I considered breaking it apart like I always have in the past, but with all the new things I was trying, I decided to try making a long-ass chapter too. And to top it all off, I threw in some smut *blushes and covers eyes*. I know I have hinted at it in the past, but I decided to take the plunge. Although, maybe it was just a subconscious thing to force me to up my rating to M haha.
> 
> I would reeeaaally appreciate feedback on this because it was really fun and scary to write and I just hope it is equally enjoyable to read. Also, I would be keen to hear what you guys might wanna see our boys get up to next. They still have some summer vacation to get through and I am not entirely sure how they're gonna pass the time haha. I can't promise I will write on any of the suggestions, but if I do, I will give credit where it is due.
> 
> Also a quick disclaimer: I'm not entirely sure how AO3 deals with copywrite etc. or how songs are handled in that regard in general so let me just say...  
> I do not own the rights to any of the songs quoted in this work and any changes I have made to them are purely for contexual continuity and do not reflect the view or opinions of the original writers.
> 
> Ok, I think I am gonna go die for a bit; this chapter did me in xD  
> See you when I am reincarnated my adorable little Thiam addicts!


	3. Being Theo Raeken in a Liam Dunbar world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam finally get some real alone time and try to figure out how exactly to deal with the changes in their relationship and their shortcomings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me!!!!  
> I know it has been a crazy long time since I updated and I'm sorry (although I did warn you guys I might be slow). Just so much has been going on. The tl;dr version is - work, chronic illness, depression, aka life.  
> I hope this moderately long chapter makes up for my absence.

Theo awoke alone. True, he was used to waking up alone, and had become even more accustomed to it while he was truly alone south of the border; but now he felt it more acutely. Liam’s absence beside him, or even within sight, had become painfully noticeable. While he was sure the beta was somewhere nearby – he could sense his presence – he would have preferred that his mate be the first thing he saw when he woke up. That thought alone made the chimera shake his head to clear out the cobwebs of sleep. When had he become so soft?

He grumbled at his own sentimentality as he sat up and focused his hearing. The house was empty save for someone showering in the hallway bathroom. Theo didn’t need to listen to the heartbeat to know it was Liam but he did so anyway – focusing on the steady and firm rhythm of that pure heart. That sound had become his lullaby over the last few days and it was almost enough to send him back to sleep. Instead, he forced himself to get up and stalked towards the bathroom as he schemed his punishment for the werewolf not being by his side when he awoke.

The chimera masked his scent and controlled his heartrate as he silently slipped into the room. The shower was still running and there was faint hum drifting between the sound of water splashing on the tiles. He stopped to listen and recognised it as the song he had sung to Liam the night before. The older boy smirked to himself as he crept over to the wall opposite the sink and leaned against it with a practiced nonchalance.

It took only a few minutes for the water to stop – the young lacrosse captain was used to quick showers. Theo watched as the towel hanging from the shower door was pulled down and suddenly blushed when he realised that the younger boy might step out of the shower naked. He had to focus significantly harder to keep his heartrate down and decided to keep his eyes at a respectable height. He was relieved when the werewolf exited the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist and headed straight for the sink to brush his teeth. He was still humming softly to himself and the devious chimera spoke up before he could be spotted it the mirror.

“You know,” he began quietly, but it may as well have been a banshee scream by the way Liam almost slipped and fell over when he spun around, “if you wanted me to serenade you again, you just had to ask.” At this point the young wolf’s heart was racing, he was scowling and Theo was doing his best not to break out in laughter. It wasn’t fair that someone could look that cute with murder written all over their face.

“What the hell Theo!?” the beta erupted as he steadied himself against the sink. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” he growled but there was a slight sparkle in his eyes mirroring the taller boy’s as they roamed over his still glistening body. Liam’s heart had just begun to slow down when it started racing again as the chimera sauntered over to him. The shorter boy clutched at his towel a bit self-consciously and his ire evaporated from his eyes as his pupils dilated. His huffs of annoyance became ragged breaths of arousal as Theo pressed up against him. “Theo, I…” he stuttered but his breath hitched in his throat as the muscular boy leaned closer.

Theo watched as the werewolf’s eyelids fluttered shut in expectation. He looked down at those soft lips, slightly parted as the boy breathed more heavily, and he was sorely tempted to claim them just as he had claimed the beta for his mate. But he wasn’t done torturing the sweet young man yet, so he leaned closer and closer, and just as Liam gasped, he reached around him and grabbed the toothpaste and his toothbrush before leaning back with a shit-eating grin on his face.

The young wolf opened his eyes in surprise, which quickly turned to annoyance when he saw his mate’s face. “You’re insufferable,” he huffed in exasperation. But he couldn’t stay mad when he saw the goofy, frothy grin on the chimera’s face as he started brushing his teeth. The younger boy turned around and began half-heartedly brushing his own teeth as he looked into Theo’s eyes in the mirror. The older boy snaked an arm around his mate’s waist as he continued brushing with their bodies pressed closely together.

The two young men stared into each other’s eyes as they went about the everyday task and the chimera was surprised by the strangely warm feeling creeping up his chest. Something this mundane shouldn’t make him so stupidly happy, but it did. He couldn’t help but wonder how much harder it would be to get readjusted to living in the house, or even Beacon Hills, if it weren’t for the calming effect of his bond with Liam. Being able to feel the werewolf nearby helped keep at bay the memories of everything he had done, both recent and more engrained. With the beautiful young man now the centrepiece of his life, he felt as though he could finally start to leave behind the bad things he had done and embrace the possibility of a good life, with the rewards that followed.

The pair finished up and rinsed. Liam turned and regarded the older boy, who had a wry smirk on his face and his arm still around the slightly shorter boy. The wolf just shook his head at the cocky asshole before leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Grab a shower while I go get breakfast sorted,” he said gently, as his hand slipped from the chimera’s chiselled jaw down his neck, barely brushing one of the black dots on his neck.

Theo’s eyes fluttered for a moment before he nodded silently. He started to undress and couldn’t help but chuckle when the younger boy reddened before quickly slipping out the door. He didn’t take very long to shower, primarily because he was worried enjoying the warm water running sensually over his toned body would cause his mind to wander to the shower’s previous occupant; and then he would spend the rest of the day in there.

When he returned to the bedroom, mostly dry, he found a pair of sweatpants and a tank top laid out on the bed. He simply shook his head fondly before donning the garments and heading downstairs, slightly damp hair seeming to style itself up slightly as though it had a mind of its own.

When he reached the kitchen, he almost barked a laugh when he saw two bowls of cereal sitting on the table while Liam leaned against a counter tapping away at his phone. The werewolf wasn’t exactly a whiz in the kitchen so the older boy didn’t really know what to expect. Still, he found the attempt pretty charming. The beta looked up when his mate entered the room and smiled, “Sorry it’s nothing fancy, but I was thinking we could just have a simple day today.”

“It’s fine Liam… it’s perfect,” the chimera assured him as he took a seat and the younger boy settled down beside him, phone now pocketed. The older boy wondered who he had been texting but didn’t ask. After his foolish outburst of jealousy the previous night, he didn’t want to do anything that might make the happy young wolf doubt his resolution to behave better.

They ate in comfortable silence, Liam occasionally smiling at his mate, who would return the attention with a smirk and a wink. The chimera packed away the cereal boxes and milk, and as the beta rinsed the bowls he asked, “So what are you in the mood to do on this lazy Sunday?”

A split-second of panic was quickly quelled within the older boy’s chest and he directed a neutral expression at his mate. “I’m happy to do whatever you want pup,” he declared, even though deep down he hoped it wouldn’t result in having to spend more time with the pack. It was true that he had agreed to try harder, and he meant it, but he hadn’t had any time to re-acclimate to being back and being barraged by social obligations with people who didn’t totally trust him yet was taxing.

He couldn’t be sure, but the larger boy thought he saw something flicker across the younger boy’s face but it smoothed over before he could identify what it was. “Well, what I want,” the werewolf replied as he sidled up to his mate, “is to have a quiet day enjoying the company of a pretty amazing guy.” He finished by wrapping his arms around Theo’s waist and looking deeply into his dark blue eyes.

The chimera couldn’t help but marvel at how Liam seemed to see right through him and know exactly what it was he really wanted. He had to supress the urge to smile like a complete fool at the idea of spending the whole day with the young wolf. “That sounds… good,” he breathed as the smaller boy tightened his embrace, causing his tank top to ride up a little and his heightened breathing transformed into a mild chuckle as he saw the beta’s eye glance down at the exposed flesh.

It suddenly occurred to him that this was exactly what Liam had been planning from the start. He had set out comfortable clothing for both of them because he had intended for them to have a quiet day in. He truly adored the young man he had mated with for his unspoken understanding, patience and consideration. But he was also a little surprised by the playfully malicious streak the wolf had displayed in asking a question he knew would cause the older boy anxiety. Perhaps Theo was rubbing off more on the beta than he had realised.

The two bondmates returned to their bedroom and the chimera made their bed as the younger boy fetched his laptop. They then settled on the bed with the screen between them as Liam chose a sappy romantic comedy. Theo rolled his eyes but was secretly glad they were watching something so… normal. What he needed more than anything right now was to try and feel normal again; to feel like a normal teenage boy lying beside the guy he loved watching corny movies and not worrying about the end of the world, hunters, pack politics or his own dark past reaching out to him from his all-too-real nightmares.

It wasn’t long before Liam readjusted himself on the bed, sliding the laptop to the left as he pressed his back against the chimera’s chest. The older boy raised himself and rested his back against the headboard, position a leg on either side of the beta as he wrapped his arms around his chest and rested his chin on the edge of the smaller boy’s shoulder.

“What kind of movies did you enjoy growing up?” the younger boy suddenly asked, causing Theo to turn his head sharply is surprise.

“Wha…?” he stammered before thinking about the question and why his mate was asking. “I… was a nerdy kid remember? So of course I enjoyed science fiction and horror,” he replied simply with a mildly bemused expression.

“That’s cool,” the werewolf said. “I enjoyed comedies and action. I’m sure you could’ve guessed that; I don’t exactly come across as sophisticated,” he added softly.

“Don’t say that pup!” Theo almost snapped, but then caught himself. “Never think that you’re stupid. You are smarter than me in so many ways. You understand things I have never been able to grasp. You are so brave, passionate and compassionate to boot. And when it comes to things you love, like lacrosse, history, coming up with hair-brained schemes to get your friends out of sticky situations, or knocking some sense into a certain chimera when he can’t see what is right in front of him, you are a genius.” He caught himself when he noticed the look of shock and awe on Liam’s face. The chimera couldn’t help but blush when he realised how much he had said, but he didn’t break eye contact because he didn’t regret a word of it.

A few moments of awkward silence passed before the younger boy smiled an adorably goofy smile and pressed on, “So what’s your favourite colour? Oh, I guess that’s a pretty silly question, you always wear black…”

“Actually,” the older boy interrupted, “I love blue.” He stared contentedly into the werewolf’s frighteningly azure eyes as he said this and smiled when Liam turned a beautiful shade of pink. “Sow what’s with the game of twenty questions?” he asked with a quirk to his lips.

“You said you don’t know all the things about me that Mason, Scott and the others do,” the werewolf said with an adorably innocent look on his face. “I thought we could spend today, or even the next few days, covering as many of the things we don’t know about each other as possible. I’m calling it Theo and Liam education, or Thiam 101 for short.”

Theo marvelled at how the boy made such ridiculous statements sound totally reasonable. “I take it back… you _are_ and idiot,” the chimera stated matter-of-factly, but there was no cruelty to his words. By the maniacal grin on the other boy’s face, he may as well have just told him he loved him. The older boy couldn’t hold back his adoration for the young wolf any longer and began laughing heartily. Liam blushed as first, but soon joined in the mirth.

The two spent most of the rest of the day talking about their pasts (or at least the parts of it they were comfortable talking about in Theo’s case) with a string of soppy movies playing in the background. They discussed favourite foods, childhood fears, what they wanted to be when they grew up, guilty pleasures, celebrity crushes and a million other seemingly silly things. It was only when there was a sudden knock on the door that they both realised they had been so caught up in each other that they didn’t even notice they were no longer alone in the house.

Mrs Geyer entered the room, laundry basket in hand, with her other hand covering her eyes. “Is it safe to enter? Don’t worry I can’t see anything!” she announced as she inched into the room.

Liam let out a groan. “Mom, honestly, what do you expect to find when you come in here?!” he asked incredulously.

“Well munchkin, one can never be too careful when entering the room of a teenaged boy with access to the internet; or have you already forgotten?” she explained as she peeked out between her fingers.

The werewolf blanched as Theo turned to look at him. “What exactly did you used to get up to before I met you munchkin?” He asked in a put-upon scandalised tone.

The younger boy raised a hand and covered half his face in despair. “You see Mom? You see what you’ve done? Now I’m never gonna hear the end of this!” he agonised.

“Don’t worry munchkin. I still love you… even if you are a horrible little deviant,” the chimera teased with a devilish smirk on his face, which only caused Liam to groan even louder as he glanced between his two tormentors.

His mother simply chuckled as she placed the folded laundry into the cupboard. “I’m glad to see you’re settling in Theo sweetie,” she said as she looked over his clothing beside her son’s in the wardrobe. But the older boy could sense that her words had a deeper meaning. He felt legitimately relaxed and carefree, cuddling beside Liam as they watched movies, talking honestly about things he had only ever lied about before, laughing like he didn’t have a care, and teasing the young man who he knew – with all his undeserving heart – adored him as much as he did in return.

He felt the younger boy’s fingers weaving between his own and smiled up at the woman who had come to treat him like a son, a feeling he couldn’t even begin to remember, and smiled with genuine warmth. “Thank you,” he responded softly, “it’s good to be… home.”

The short, cheerful woman nodded her head while a smile. “I’m going to get started on dinner boys. We’ll eat in about an hour when your father gets home from the hospital,” she explained, without really directing the latter part at anyone in particular, as though the two adults considered both boys their children. Theo didn’t want to ponder that ambiguity too much, as even the thought of it made his chest tighten.

As the door closed behind the departing woman, Theo was suddenly engulfed in a headlock. “You’re such an ass!” Liam scolded him as he tried to maintain his hold over the struggling chimera.

“I know you’re obsessed with my ass, but there are better ways to get it than force,” the older boy snarked, and when the young wolf’s hold slackened with his gasp of indignation, Theo slipped out and grabbed him from behind before pinning him to the bed.

“Now who’s after whose ass?” the smaller boy chuckled as they began rolling around wrestling playfully. Neither one seemed to have a distinct advantage, and neither seemed to mind much when the other held him down with the weight of his sweaty body.

After about twenty minutes, they collapsed beside each other, panting and covered in perspiration. It was only then that they realised the laptop was dangling precariously over the edge of the bed. Liam snatched it before it could fall and settled it back between them. The chimera pulled him into a sweaty embrace and only hoped the young wolf didn’t mind, because he smelled incredible all worked up as he was. The rumbling purr he felt emanating from the smaller boy put his mind at ease and the two watched, or pretended to watch, the end of the movie as they breathed in each other’s scents.

The pair barely had enough time to freshen up after the movie before Liam’s father was calling them down from the bottom of the stairs. They were still a bit flushed in the face and smiling like idiots, gently bumping shoulders as they walked, fingers absentmindedly reaching for each other’s hands but not quite touching. Dr Geyer gave Liam’s hair a playful ruffle and patted Theo on the shoulder as they greeting him and headed to the dining room.

Dinner was more lively than usual. Normally, Liam would deflect questions directed at the chimera because he knew the older boy got a bit uncomfortable when people were too nice to him or engaged with him a lot. But tonight, the werewolf encouraged his parents to talk to the awkward young man and specifically directed the conversation to older family memories. Theo felt a bit overwhelmed at first but eventually started to interact and listen as the stories and jokes flowed. He was almost hesitant to admit it, even to himself, but he was really starting to feel like he was a part of this loving family. It didn’t hurt that Liam’s hand was resting over his under the table for most of the evening.

Before anyone even noticed, it was really late and Dr Geyer was pointing out he had to be up early in the morning as he excused himself. Mrs Geyer scurried about cleaning the table and tried to shoo the older boy off to bed when he began to help, but he didn’t relent this time. He really wanted to feel like was at least giving back a little bit of the unconditional affection they had shown him.

It only took them about another fifteen minutes to finish cleaning up, and when he returned upstairs he found Liam dozing on the bed with his phone slipping from between his fingers; he had clearly been trying to stay awake for his mate. Even though it had been a relaxing day, they had actually done a lot. The enormous exchange of information had worn both of them out intellectually and emotionally.

Theo tugged at the sheets under the young wolf, who moaned as his body was shifted. The chimera just chuckled at the lazy bum as he manhandled him into bed. The younger boy cracked one eye and peered up at his mate before slowly lifting his arms and grunting slightly. The older boy cocked an eyebrow at him before rolling his eyes and reaching down to remove Liam’s t-shirt for him. As the werewolf got comfortable under the sheets, his mate circled the bed, slipping off his tank top before sliding in behind the smaller boy.

The young wolf rolled over as Theo’s body drew closer to his and pressed his nose into the crook of the chimera’s neck. He breathed in deeply as his arms wrapped firmly around the larger boy’s waist. Finally able to rest properly now that they were near each other again, it wasn’t long before the beta was snoring softly, body vibrating gently against the older boy’s. Theo just smiled into the unkempt hair pressed against his face as he ran his hand up and down his mate’s back.

Days like these made him truly glad to be alive, a feeling he was still trying to come to grips with.

*****************

Wednesday rolled around and Theo was shocked to realise that half the week was already gone. He and Liam had not left the house in days, and although the younger boy spent some time on his phone occasionally, no doubt interacting with the rest of the pack, he almost never brought them up to his mate and none of them came around to visit. Thus, it was no huge surprise to the chimera when the beta told him he wanted to see Mason that day.

The younger boy had been devoting his time to the former outcast, trying to bring him deeper into his own life and that of his family. It was only a matter of time before he started to reconnect with his friends and tried to incorporate the older boy into that part of his life too. Theo had to forcefully dismiss the unbidden thoughts of dread that entered his mind.

He still didn’t trust the pack, or their overtures of friendship towards him. He doubted he could ever forgive someone who had done what he had to all of them. But he did trust Liam, and the young wolf had faith in his friends and, more importantly, in his mate. The chimera had let down the beautiful boy too many times, and he had no intention of doing so again if he could avoid it. He had no reason to feel jealous about the time the werewolf spent with anyone else, especially now that he had shown the larger boy how much he meant to him. Thus, he simply smiled and wished the beta a pleasant day when he left their bedroom after giving the older boy a gentle kiss on his forehead and ruffling his hair as he lay in bed.

Theo wasn’t sure what to do with himself after that. Strangely enough, he had never been in Liam’s home without the younger boy present. He quelled the unease growing within him and tentatively headed downstairs, hoping to get a bite to eat without running into the Geyers. He was not so fortunate.

Liam’s mother was in the kitchen making breakfast, as though she knew the young man was heading down. She turned when he came to a nervous stop near the doorway. “Theo, sweetie, I was just about to head upstairs to wake you,” she announced with her usual chipper tone. “I made breakfast for you.”

“You didn’t need to do that,” the chimera said quietly, still perturbed by her unconditional compassion towards him. Her maternal impulses seemed to extend too easily towards the embattled youth and he was always waiting for her to ask for something in return for her kindness… she never did.

“Don’t be silly; you’re a still a growing boy. Besides, you’re going to need your energy for today,” she smiled at him as she served up some scrambled eggs mixed with onion and bacon bits as well as a glass of apple juice. It still startled him sometimes that people noticed what he loved just to make him happy rather than to manipulate him.

Then it dawned on him: “For today? What’s happening today?” he asked with an uncharacteristic tone of worry. She simply nodded towards the food she had served and waited for him to start eating before she busied herself cleaning up.

“Well now that I have two young werewolves living under my roof again, I’m going to have to stock up my pantry to keep you both fed,” she winked over her shoulder as the handsome boy suddenly blushed with his mouth full of delicious food. “And if I am going to be feeding you two bottomless pits, the least you can do is help carry the bags,” she added with a fond chuckle.

Theo didn’t know what to say, so he simply nodded slowly and continued to eat in silence. The short, cheerful woman patted him affectionately on his bedhead hair as she headed back upstairs to put on her makeup. He made quick work of the meal and cleaned his plate without even thinking about it, having become conscientious by default around these warm and loving people.

The chimera then headed upstairs to get changed. He decided to forego his usual black and threw on a pair of jeans, his white sneakers and one of Liam’s blue athletic shirts. He always loved how it looked on the handsome young wolf and there was a faint hint of his scent infused into the fabric that immediately put the older boy at ease. He completed the ensemble with a white hoodie to hide the fact that his was wearing his mate’s clothing. While he wasn’t particularly ashamed that having the scent on him comforted him, he’d be damned if he let anyone else see him being so mushy. He spent a few moments fixing his hair, then checked himself out in the mirror – and couldn’t help but smirk a little before reminding himself that he was trying to be less of a cocky ass – before heading back downstairs.

He then spent the next couple of hours grocery shopping with his ‘surrogate’ mother, and he suddenly felt a pang of pity for the poor people he had blackmailed into pretending to be his parents. This was a soul-crushing chore, and neither he nor Liam thanked this amazing woman enough for just how much she did for them without needing to be asked. For the first time in a long time, Theo felt true loss over not having had this kind of family experience.

“Grab some cereal will you hun?” Mrs Geyer asked as she pored over some feminine products, which only confused the young man. “Liam is usually too lazy or in too much of a rush to cook a real breakfast, so get a few boxes of whatever you boys enjoy,” she explained without looking away. While she seemed happy to buy enough food to feed two supernaturals, she was not a reckless shopper; she had been carefully looking at specials and buying in bulk for discounts where she could the whole morning and Theo was impressed.

He decided that that from now on, he would make more of an effort to try to make things easier for her and her husband around the house. While he had terrified his fake parents into keeping his ‘home’ stocked with food, they usually did their best to be far away from the monstrous teen, so he usually ended up needing to cook his own meals. It seemed that at least one of the skills he had picked up could be useful in this new life.

At the checkout, Theo was more than a little shocked at the total. He wanted to offer to pay – it’s not like he didn’t have the money – but he remembered Liam urging him not to let his parents know about the money he had acquired in Mexico. It seemed the beta was still trying to protect his parents from the darker side of their supernatural lives. He effortlessly scooped up all the plethora of bags, deciding it was the least he could do in the situation, which got him a surprised look from the cashier.

Once the groceries were packed in the trunk, the chimera slipped into the passenger seat to be greeted by Mrs Geyer’s warm smiling face. He shuffled his feet a bit awkwardly and looked down at his hands in his lap. “I’m really glad you’re here Theo,” she said gently.

He looked up at her a bit confusedly and answered, “It’s no problem. I was happy to help.”

“No sweetie… I’m glad you’re finally home. I’m glad you’re with Liam again. We’re all happy you’re back, but I know he was heartbroken when you left,” she explained, and the young man’s chest tightened when he saw the pain in her eyes, thinly veiled behind her genuine warmth. “I don’t know exactly what is going between you two but only a fool couldn’t see that you both care deeply for each other.”

Theo was worried this was the ‘what are your intentions with my son?’ talk and didn’t know exactly how to explain what was going on between him and Liam. He wasn’t entirely sure himself; yes they were mated, but they were also still trying to get to know each other properly. Heck, they hadn’t even been on a date yet, so he couldn’t really call Liam his boyfriend could he?

Seeing the internal struggle being waged within the young man’s deep blue eyes, Mrs Geyer reached out a hand and took his firmly, but gently, within her grasp. “I am not trying to grill you for information hun; not about why you left, what you did while you were gone or what is going on between you and Liam. I just want you to know that we love you and that we are here for both of you, for whatever you may need,” she assured him.

Theo nodded slowly, trying to absorb what she was saying. Having someone believe in him, care for him, support him… these were things he didn’t understand. People had only ever wanted to use him or kill him, and he, in turn, had only seen people as tools or obstacles. His bond with Liam was something unique and difficult to understand in its own right; trying to understand how someone who wasn’t connected to him in this way could care about him was a whole other kind of confusing.

The middle-aged woman didn’t seem to need a reply though. She withdrew her hand after one last reassuring squeeze then started the vehicle and began driving home. The ride was a silent one as she gave the chimera time to process what had been said. As for Theo, he was struggling to come to grips with exactly what his place in this new world, Liam’s world, was. So much was changing, so fast. As someone, or rather something, designed to be adaptable, he was having uncharacteristic difficulty dealing with these changes.

He didn’t even notice when the car came to a stop and it was only when the trunk was popped that he snapped out of his reverie. He moved towards the back of the vehicle to help carry the parcels inside, but Liam’s mother shooed him away. “I can handle this hun. Why don’t you go inside and relax?” she suggested.

“I’m okay,” Theo insisted but the look in her eyes made him wonder if he had truly become such a poor liar.

“Go Theo; take some time for yourself. You need it, and you deserve it,” she urged with a voice that was gentle, but which brooked no argument.

He decided not to argue. He had seen Liam try on multiple occasions, but when the usually cheerful woman used that tone, it unequivocally led to her getting her way. The young man headed upstairs and surveyed the room he shared with his mate, looking for something to help distract him from his thoughts. He quickly dismissed reading a book, watching a movie or even playing on Liam’s x-box. He was antsy and he knew sitting still wasn’t an option. He had been cooped up for several days, and now, without his mate’s calming presence, he was suddenly starting to feel trapped.

Theo quickly changed into shorts and trainers, opting to keep on the beta’s shirt. He popped his headphones into his ears as he stretched his legs in the front yard. As the music blasted through his head, he hoped the almost painful sound would drown out the uncomfortable thoughts whispering in the dark recesses of his mind. With one last glance around the neighbourhood, the fit young man raced down the road at something close to believable human speed.

He ran aimlessly for about half an hour, letting instinct direct his body. Thinking about anything at all was unappealing, so he let the music fill his ears and the smells of the small town fill his nostrils. It wasn’t until a familiar scent hit him that he snapped back to reality and slowed his pace. The smell was stronger than it usually was and his eyes darted around searching for the source. Further down the road he spotted it.

Corey almost tripped over his feet when the sudden presence of a large body beside him caused him to stumble momentarily. And then he almost had a heart attack when he looked up at who it was. “Th… Theo?!” the timid chimera gasped.

“Hey invisiboy,” the older chimera grinned predatorily as he slowed his pace to match the younger boy’s. “I’m surprised to see you out here alone.”

“Oh… um… yeah,” Corey stammered as he stared at the handsome older boy’s smirk. That smirk had terrified him when he was part of Theo’s chimera pack. It was always cold and calculating, threatening swift retribution for anyone who crossed him or failed him. But now, that same smirk was slightly different. The quirk to the corner of his mouth was slightly higher, his lips were less pursed and there was a glimmer of something softer in his usually cold blue eyes.

“So, Mason kick you to kerb today like Liam did to me?” Theo asked with a chuckle. The younger boy seemed taken aback by this display of self-deprecation.

Corey tentatively smiled back at the larger chimera, not entirely sure how to deal with this friendly (or at least friendlier) side of him. “Um… not really. I just thought it would be best to give them some space today. They haven’t had BFF time in quite a while so… yeah,” he answered, gauging Theo’s reaction.

“That was kind of you,” the chimera responded. A pregnant silence finally gave birth to a comment that almost caused the younger boy to stop in his tracks. “I wish I could be as laid back as you. I still get worried that every time Liam leaves me, he may never come back,” Theo admitted, although he made sure to keep looking forward and not make eye contact with the boy he had brought back to life.

Corey had to pick up his pace to close the distance that was growing between the two of them. Even though he was running much slower than he was capable of, it seemed the older boy was speeding up slightly, as though trying to outrun his admission of weakness. “Theo…,” he began, but paused when the larger chimera didn’t seem to acknowledge him. He decided to press on regardless: “You know Liam loves you right? Mason is his oldest friend – the person he trusts most in the world – but even he couldn’t come between the two of you at this point. That much was made abundantly clear the other night. What you guys have… that’s real, and unbreakable. And getting a little jealous doesn’t make you weak, or mean how you feel isn’t enough. We all get jealous sometimes, but you just have to trust that Liam wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. You do trust Liam, don’t you?”

They continued to run side by side. Theo had slowed down again, as though he were mulling over what had been said, much to the werechameleon’s relief. “Yes,” he stated at last, “I trust Liam. It’s myself that I worry about.” The older boy was still making a concentrated effort not to look at Corey as he laid his insecurities bare, for the first time, before someone who wasn’t Liam. But he could see the small smile on the younger boy’s face from the corner of his eye.

“If you ever have self-doubt, just remind yourself that you trust Liam explicitly, and that he has complete faith in you,” the smaller chimera suggested. “We were all unsure about what was going on between you two at first, but we’ve seen the way you look at each other, fight for each other and how far you are willing to go for each other… and we no longer doubt that what you have is something real. If you could convince us, why can’t you convince yourself?” he inquired.

“I guess I’m just too cynical for my own good,” Theo smirked, finally turning his head to regard the timid younger boy. “So you guys... you really do think I can be better? Be good enough for Liam?” he asked, not breaking eye contact this time.

Corey looked at the chimera that had always terrified him, and for the first time, he really tried to see beyond that cold façade. Theo was a master manipulator and he could declare that the sky was bubble-gum Barbie pink without his heart so much as hinting at dishonesty. But the younger boy couldn’t believe that what he saw in those sapphire blue eyes was anything but genuine. Theo loved Liam and he was willing to do anything to be good enough for the beta, even if he didn’t fully believe he ever would be.

“I really do Theo,” the smaller chimera replied simply. Theo listened carefully and scented the air as inconspicuously as he could. Corey wasn’t lying.

The older chimera finally nodded, signifying that the unexpected heart-to-heart conversation was now at an end. “So is this what you do when you’re not being sickeningly cute with Mason?” he asked with his trademark smirk creeping back onto his face.

Corey just shook his head. “Not always… but lately I’ve been trying to get more in shape; to be stronger. With everything that went down during the war, it became clear that I’m not strong enough to protect the people I care about. I don’t have claws and fangs like you guys, so I have to try harder to keep up,” he explained, looking shyer than usual.

Theo stopped running and the younger boy came to an abrupt stop too, turning to regard him. The older chimera ran his eyes over Corey’s body, taking in everything, including the boy’s growing blush. “You’re stronger than you think Corey. It takes more than fangs and claws to fight for what you want. Real strength comes from here,” he said, pointing towards the boys head, before moving his finger down towards his chest, “and here.”

“That surprising coming from you,” Corey said a bit more mockingly than he meant. “You always seemed more interested in tangible strength.”

“Yeah, and look where it got me,” the older boy stated with a sad smile. “I had to learn the hard way that heart counts – just as much as, if not more so than, smarts. And you already have smarts. So let’s see your conviction,” he challenged as he stepped around the boy. “Catch me if you can!”

Theo broke into a sprint, at a speed that could not be mistaken for anything but supernatural. He heard the younger boy curse before he was pushing himself to catch up. The older boy didn’t push himself to his limits but he didn’t hold back enough for the smaller chimera to be complacent.

Corey was panting and sweating profusely by the time he caught up to Theo, who was lounging against a tree at the edge of the preserve. “Liam’s right… you are an ass!” the younger boy barked as he collapsed onto the grass at said ass’ feet.

The older chimera just chuckled as he lowered himself into a crouch. “Hey, you did pretty well, all things considered,” he teased with a smirk. And he was being honest; the werechameleon’s endurance impressed him.

The boy had always seemed so fragile and Theo remembered how Corey had almost died at Eichen House, and how he hadn’t cared at the time. But both of them had changed; Theo cared now and he was going to do his best to protect Liam and his friends.

“But this is just the beginning kiddo,” the smart-mouthed chimera added. “Now comes the real fun part… combat training.”

“What?!” the smaller boy gasped between ragged breaths. “You can’t be serious,” he moaned as he looked into those merciless icy-blue eyes.

Theo spent the rest of the afternoon sparring with the young chimera. The boy was strong but he didn’t have the killer instinct built into his DNA like his chimera siblings or the werewolves of the pack. Still, the older boy instructed him patiently and ruthlessly. And while Corey was nowhere near ready to face up to someone like Theo, the larger chimera was confident he would be able to handle himself with hunters or a rogue omega.

The pair finally made their way back into town around five o’clock. The sun was beginning to get low and the cool, early evening breeze lapped at their sweat-damp skin as they walked together amicably.

“Thanks for today Theo. As exhausting as it was, I actually kinda had fun,” Corey said as they entered the more residential part of town.

Theo regarded the boy for a moment before smiling his overly sexy smile. “I had fun too,” he returned. “I know it’s still awkward for you guys to be around me, and I can be a jerk sometimes, but I appreciate you being willing to hang out with me.”

“Hey, no… I didn’t hang out with you reluctantly Theo. I wanted to. We all wanna get to know you better and I am really glad I got that chance today,” the younger chimera argued. His vehemence surprised the older boy but his sincerity impressed him more.

 “After what happened the other night, I’m surprised you feel that way. I wasn’t very fair to you guys, and I certainly wasn’t fair to Liam. Being myself, my real self, around people is still new to me. It’s so much easier just to pretend, but Liam seems opposed to that idea,” the werehybrid lamented.

“I think you did okay, all things considered,” the smaller boy reassuringly teased him, mirroring his earlier remark. “And I know Liam appreciates how hard you are trying. Maybe you should try going out, you know, just the two of you,” he suggested. “I know that he is worried that keeping you cooped up in the house is only reinforcing your desire to be left alone, but he is also worried that he needs to know you better before taking you out, or at least that’s what he’s told Mason.”

“So maybe I should be the one to ask him out?” Theo probed a bit uncertainly. “That can only end well,” he laughed.

“Well it could end well if you had a little inside information,” Corey winked. The older chimera raised an eyebrow quizzically but couldn’t help but smirk. The young couple weren’t above playing dirty to make sure that their favourite beta was happy, and he could appreciate that.

The werechameleon gave the larger boy advice until they reached the Geyer residence. As they prepared to say their farewells, Theo couldn’t help but laugh when the younger boy was uncertain how to do so, first leaning in for a hug but then catching himself when he remembered who he was dealing with and offering a handshake instead. The older chimera considered shaking the offered hand but ultimately decided to take the leap and pulled the shy boy into a one-armed hug.

Theo watched the younger boy shuffle off down the street, still blushing profusely. He could feel eyes on his back and turned around slowly to find Liam standing in the doorway, shaking his head amusedly with a giant grin on face.

“Oh shut up,” the chimera muttered as he brushed past him.

**********************

Liam was frustrated on Friday morning. “Uuugh, what’s wrong with everyone? Nobody wants to hang out,” he complained. He was tapping away at his phone in annoyance and Theo was just smirking at him from the kitchen table. Even acting peevish, the young beta was too damn adorable.

“Does spending another day with me sounds so terrible?” the older boy asked with a quirk to his lips.

The werewolf raised his head to regard his mate. The adorable frown on his face quickly turned to a look of worried surprise, “What? No, of course not,” he assured quickly. “I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that Hayden and Scott are leaving this weekend, and nobody seems to want to hang out.”

The chimera had to work to keep the smirk off his face. He would have the thank Corey later. “Well if you have nothing better to do, would you wanna go out with me?” he asked casually.

“Sure, we could do something I guess,” Liam replied a bit uncertainly, clearly not expecting the older boy to make such a suggestion, based on past experience.

“Don’t get too excited there pup,” Theo snarked, mostly teasing but also a tiny bit offended by the younger boys blasé attitude.

“Sorry,” the beta said shyly, shuffling his feet in embarrassment. The older boy decided to take pity on the young wolf, grabbing the boy’s hand and pulling him into his lap.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute, cos smooth you certainly are not,” the chimera chuckled, nuzzling the werewolf’s neck and causing any further comments to evaporate in heated gasps.

More time passed than Theo had intended, and when he finally pulled back from Liam’s amazing smelling neck, he forced himself to look away from the younger boy’s slightly glazed eyes and check the time.

The chimera placed his hands on the smaller boy’s hips and lifted him as he stood and moved to place his cup in the sink. “Well then, let’s get changed and see where the day takes us then, ‘kay munchkin?” he suggested as walked past the beta, and ruffled his hair playfully.

The pair headed upstairs and got dressed a little awkwardly, trying to keep their eyes off each other but both failing miserably. Theo almost choked when he saw Liam slipping on a jockstrap and had to remind himself that today was about more than lust. He focused very intently on his own outfit, settling on a pair of faded jeans, a tight white v-neck, a pair of black sneakers and his new black and red leather biking jacket. When he was finally brave enough to turn around, he saw Liam fully dressed, thankfully, in a light blue tank top, white and blue trainers, and a pair of white basketball shorts that hugged his butt snugly. The visual, coupled with knowing what was underneath that silky thin fabric, was not going to make things any easier.

The older boy only realised he was staring when he heard a faint cough coming from the way-too-sexy beta. “Hmmm? Oh… you ready to go pup?” he tried to recover but his suave cred was somewhat undercut by the blush creeping up his neck.

“Sure,” the younger boy piped up with a slightly too knowing smirk on his lips. “So where do you wanna go?” he asked curiously. It was unusual for Theo to want to do anything that might involve dealing with people, especially humans.

“I have somewhere in mind…” the chimera stated mysteriously, “but you’ll have to wait and see.” He winked conspiratorially at his mate and grabbed his wallet and keys from the dresser. The young wolf let out a huff but followed after the taller boy.

Liam’s parents were both out that morning; his dad was attending a surgical conference and his mom was showing a few houses on the other side of town. Thus, they had no choice but to take Theo’s bike – not that he was about to complain. He purred contentedly as he felt the werewolf’s arms wrap around his waist and his chest press against his broad back. He had to stifle a chuckle when he felt the embrace tighten as the engine started. It was kind of cute how something so ordinary could make the young man nervous when he had faced off against berserkers, ghost riders and even Theo himself without hesitation.

The chimera decided to take a leisurely ride to their destination. They weren’t running late but he didn’t want to arrive too early either. Besides, having Liam pressed up against him was never a bad thing. Also, while he would never admit it, he enjoyed just taking in the sights of Beacon Hills. While his memories of that time were faded, the town had been his home long ago, and although far from perfect, things had been simpler once.

He had had a family, even if they didn’t really care much for him. And he had had a sister… he wondered what Tara would think of him now. He was finally bordering on happy, even though he still had several doubts about where his life was going. He had the amazing young beta who, for some reason he still couldn’t quite fathom, loved him. He had a pack – after over ten years of being truly alone, there were people who actually wanted him around, or at least that’s what Corey claimed. And he had a family, sort of, in the form of the Geyers, who doted on him and constantly went out of their way to show him he was cared for and appreciated.

He wondered if she would even recognise him if she saw the person he had grown up to be. And he felt a pang of regret that she never would. To her, he would always be the psychopath who murdered her and stole her heart. Was redemption truly possible, even with so many good people by his side?

The slightly morbid thoughts scuttled away like cockroaches exposed to bright rays of sunlight as the bike neared its destination. Theo hoped the pure-hearted werewolf would enjoy what he had planned for him. Corey had said that although Liam came across as quite the romantic, and he really was, what he really enjoyed were the simpler things in life. He didn’t like fancy restaurants or dressing up, or even overly dramatic expressions of love (even though he literally hunted down the guy he liked and beat his feeling into his thick skull). What he really appreciated were simple, everyday expressions of honest emotions, and the chance to just have fun and be himself with the people he cared about.

Thus, it was a great relief to the chimera that, when the bike came to a stop in the parking lot and he dismounted after Liam, he turned to see the look of pure joy on the younger boy’s face as he lowered the bike helmet and ran a hand through his slightly spiked hair.

“Is this for real?” he asked with a giant grin on his face, staring up at the sign.

“In a world of werewolves, chimeras, ghost riders and magic, who’s to say what is really real?” the older boy mused philosophically, but he couldn’t maintain the ruse when the other boy scrunched up his nose adorably. “Yeah, it’s for real pup… I hope it’s okay?” he added a bit less cockily. This was their first official date, although Liam didn’t know that yet, and Theo wanted it to be perfect.

“How did you know I love paintball?!” the beta asked excitedly. His energy was pouring off him in waves, and the older boy couldn’t help but get excited just being near him.

“Maybe I’m just that good?” Theo mused with an air of mystery, which was shattered the moment he waggled his eyebrows at the werewolf, who couldn’t help but giggle at the ridiculous display.

“Or maybe you cheated and got help from Corey the other day?” Liam countered, bursting the older boy’s cocky bubble.

“I can neither confirm nor deny that accusation,” the chimera huffed back as he turned to make his way towards the entrance. He was stopped in his tracks by a pair of strong arms wrapping around him from behind.

“Thank you,” the smaller boy whispered into his neck.

The older boy reached a hand down and rested it over the werewolf’s. He could feel a sort of warmth spreading through him, not from the embrace, but from his mating bite. It was as though he could feel how happy Liam was in that moment, even though it was fleeting and soon felt more like the memory of a feeling.

He squeezed the beta’s hands gently. “You might not be so grateful after I whoop you in front of all these little humans who think you’re some big bad werewolf,” he teased.

“Oh really?” the younger boy scoffed as he pull away and stepped in front of his mate with a smirk. “Challenge accepted!” he shouted as he darted towards the entrance, half running, half skipping.

Theo started to laugh as he chased after the young man and it reminded him of their camping trip. It was somehow easier to be honest about how he felt when the two of them were competing, or arguing, or downright beating each other senseless. It was in primal moments like that, that his guard dropped slightly and he could almost feel in his own heart how much the werewolf loved him.

Liam was smirking triumphantly at the front desk when the older boy finally caught up. Theo decidedly ignored the gloating little wolf as he addressed the young woman behind the desk. He had already booked their entry into the round that would be starting in fifteen minutes. He simply handed over the cash, at which the younger boy frowned, clearly a bit annoyed that he hadn’t thought to bring his wallet to pay his own way, not that the chimera would have allowed him to.

The woman gave them a disinterested look as she handed over their tickets to claim their gear and a couple of locker keys. Theo gave her one of his award-winning smiles, which had the desired effect of making her blush with sudden self-consciousness at her rather drab appearance, and the bonus effect of making Liam growl softly at her sudden interest in his mate.

The pair headed over to the ‘armoury’ and were issued a pair of paintball guns, protective headgear and overalls to protect their clothing. They then headed over to the men’s locker room, which was mostly deserted since they were among the last to arrive for this round. They stowed their biking helmets and Theo’s jacket in their lockers before putting on the less than flattering overalls. The chimera doubted even he could look remotely appealing in them. Even so, Liam was beaming at him like a kid on Christmas day and that alone made him irresistibly sexy in the Theo’s book.

“You know, you don’t have to look quite so excited by the prospect of shooting me,” the chimera commented wryly as they headed out onto the field where the other players were gathered and beginning to separate into two teams.

“Oh I know I don’t have to,” the beta quipped back with a smirk, and pretended to cock his gun and aim it at the older boy, “but I can’t say I haven’t fantasised about it before.”

“And this is the guy I decided to mate with,” Theo bemoaned in mock dramatics, rolling his eyes and drooping his shoulders exaggeratedly.

“We all make mistakes,” the younger boy said dismissively with a wave of his hand.

“And people think I’m the bloodthirsty one. If only they knew what you’re really like behind that cute, boyish smile,” the older boy chuckled.

“Oh everyone knows that when it comes to winning, I’m scarier than any chimera,” Liam winked as the two reached the group of men and women of every age.

“Well Dunbar, today, this chimera is taking you down,” the werehybrid said so seriously that some of the people nearby turned to look at them.

The werewolf could tell he was just being playful though, and he decided to play along. “Just try it Raeken. I’m gonna wipe that smirk off your face once and for all!” he countered with similar mock aggression. By now everyone was watching them with a mix of curiosity and concern.

The two glowered at each other before moving to opposite teams. Theo was wearing his trademark intimidating expression that usually caused people to think twice or even thrice before approaching him. Nevertheless, one of the tougher looking girls sauntered over to him with a look that she was obviously hoping appeared nonchalant.

“So what’s up with you and angry boy?” she asked as casually as she could, but he could tell she was painfully curious about the two handsome guys who apparently hated each other. “You romantic rivals or something?” she added and suddenly her curiosity made sense. There were quite a few ears turned towards the conversation too and the chimera had to stop himself from smiling – humans were so predictable.

“Hardly,” he said with scorn, since the idea was utterly preposterous. “He’s my boyfriend,” he added as though it were a mere afterthought. As a matter of fact, it was the first time he had ever said the word out loud and he couldn’t help but smile as he glanced at the handsome young wolf chatting away to his new teammates, probably doing a much better job of putting them at ease than Theo was doing with his own team. While they hadn’t officially discussed the matter yet, it was nice to say it when he knew the other boy wasn’t listening.

When he looked back at the girl, he had to stop his faint smile from turning into mocking laughter as he noticed her expression. Her jaw would have left a crater in the floor had it not been firmly attached to her face. The rest of the team seemed somewhat equally shocked and he could smell the disappointment emanating from some of them, female and male alike.

Before anyone else could make fools of themselves, the instructor was approaching the groups to explain the rules of the game as well as the restrictions and safety precautions. Theo only half listened; his ears were tuned into the sound of a heartbeat rhythmically pulsing from across the yard. Whenever Liam wasn’t right next to him, the chimera found himself unconsciously seeking out the beat that matched his own, virtually to the millisecond, at least when they were both calm and content.

It wasn’t until everyone started moving off that he realised he had yet again allowed himself to drift off thinking about the beta. It was a bit disconcerting how easily he was letting his feelings get the better of him since the bond between the two of them had begun to strengthen.

Needless to say, the chimera was not much of a team player. As soon as the match began, he went his own way, fading into his surroundings and masking both his scent and heartbeat. While Liam was opposed to using his enhanced abilities to get an edge over humans during friendly competitions, Theo had no such qualms and he wasn’t willing to put it past the werewolf to break his rule this once to beat his mate.

The chimera shifted into full predator mode, although he didn’t shift physically. He stalked through the brush, focusing his hearing on everything around him. Dozens of heartbeats clamoured in his ears, and he was pleasantly surprised to hear the calm beat of his mate. Liam was doing nothing to hide his presence.

Theo just smirked at the boy’s confidence. While he wanted this experience to be enjoyable for the werewolf, he wasn’t about to hand over victory without a fight. Besides, he had a feeling the young man would be offended if he did anyway. And so the slaughter began.

The werehybrid was as ruthless as he had ever been. He started by seeking out stragglers and flankers, taking them down silently and efficiently. He avoided Liam, who was moving with a small group and tactically eradicating Theo’s teammates, not that he cared much. It wasn’t until the older boy was closing in on the final group of enemies, which included his mate, that he realised he was the last man standing on his own team.

Still, there were only three humans with the werewolf, so he was confident that he could take them. After all, the younger boy was not masking his presence and while he would probably be using his enhanced senses to try to locate the chimera, Theo was adept at going unnoticed even by supernaturals.

He felt both excited and a bit scared by how much this experience reminded him of being in Mexico. He had never felt more primal and powerful than he had then, but he also never again wanted Liam to look at him as he had when he finally found the older boy. However, he couldn’t deny that the feeling was intoxicating and made him feel a little more in control than he had been since being reunited with the werewolf.

He carefully approached the ragtag group of combatants as they slowly made their way around a small wooden shack. Their heartbeats were slightly elevated, but not to the point where he worried they may have noticed him. Thus it was more than a little startling when a paintball went whizzing by just a few feet from his position. He dropped to a crouch as the group began to chatter. It seemed Liam had taken the shot but he was being elusive as to why.

The chimera was certain he should be undetectable but somehow the young wolf could tell where he was. This was going to be more challenging than he had anticipated, but for some reason, that only made the beast inside him growl eagerly. Sparring with Corey the other day had not been challenging and the fact that he and Liam had been homebound (and hadn’t been physical) since the weekend meant that his more animalistic instincts needed to be satiated. Perhaps the beta was equally keening for a bit of release.

Theo determined that he would need to be a little more aggressive to take down the humans before dealing with his mate. He quickly moved through the brush, circling the small group and repositioning himself for a better line of sight. Again, a small pellet of wet doom went flying past him, barely missing him this time. But rather than ducking down, he decided to take advantage of the humans’ confusion and stood, firing twice before Liam could draw a bead on him. The string of expletives was all the reassurance he needed to affirm that his shots had hit their marks and soon two of the humans were heading out of the arena.

The area where the chimera had been huddled only a moment ago was suddenly bombarded with paintballs. Theo would have smirked but he was too busy dodging the calmer, and far too intuitive, shots barely missing him as he darted to fresh cover. The human was firing blindly but Liam seemed to have some sort of sixth sense as to the older boy’s exact location. The werehybrid was almost tempted to strip down to check if the little shit had put a tracker on him or something.

He finally managed to take refuge behind a wooden fence on the opposite side of the makeshift camp in the middle of the arena. The two had a vague idea of where he was and he could hear the human suggesting they split up to pin him down, despite Liam’s objections.

With an evil grin, the chimera waited until he was sure that each target was behind one of the several buildings littering the arena before he moved with supernatural speed towards the more erratic heartbeat. The werewolf reacted but he was too late to save his teammate as Theo scaled the side of the cottage the human was hiding behind. He dropped down behind the young man, who turned just in time to take a pellet to his chest instead of his back.

As the human trudged off towards the exit muttering and cursing, the chimera turned his attention back towards the beta who was now heading straight for him. It seemed the game of hide and seek was at an end now.

“It’s just you and me now pup,” he called out in one direction as he headed in another, hoping to confuse his mate.

Even though Theo moved with deadly silence, it seemed the werewolf was not going to be confused so easily. “It’s always been you and me Theo,” came the reply, from far closer than the older boy had anticipated. “And it always will be,” Liam added from almost directly behind the chimera.

The older boy was barely able to roll out of the way as the paintball that would have hit him square in the back whizzed over his head.

“How the hell do you keep finding me?!” he shouted indignantly as he pressed his back up against the wall of the shed he had rolled behind. His adrenaline was pumping now and it was impossible to hide his heartbeat any longer.

“Aren’t you the one who said you couldn’t run from me again cos I’d always be able to find you?” the younger boy called out from a nearby thicket of trees.

Theo considered his words. It was true that each of them could sense the other, but it was more like a dull ache that appeared when they were apart and grew stronger the further they moved. Yet the werewolf seemed to be able to tell exactly where he was, and that hardly seemed fair in his opinion.

He growled as he shifted. He didn’t know how, but Liam was cheating, so it was only fair that he evened the playing field. “Well then I hope you can handle what you find!” he barked as he stepped out of cover, eyes immediately locking on to the source of the younger boy’s voice.

He shot into the thicket, causing the beta to roll out with a yelp. “Hey, that’s cheating!” he accused as he haphazardly dodged the older boy’s shots. It reminded Theo of how the young wolf played lacrosse; he was surprisingly nimble.

“Takes a cheater to know one,” the chimera laughed as he uttered the childish retort, and laughed even harder when Liam cursed as a paint pellet exploded against a tree a few centimetres from his head. However, the hairs on his neck rose when the beta turned around. Theo could tell the boy had shifted and was growling at him.

“If that’s the way you wanna play it, I won’t hold back,” the werewolf growled as claws wrapped around the handle of his gun.

“I never want you to hold back with me pup,” the older boy growled back provocatively, his inner beast keening to be let loose.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever, panting tiredly as their clawed fingers teased the triggers of the guns resting by their sides. As if by some unspoken cue, they both started sprinting towards each other, zigzagging as paintballs flew past them. The distance between them closed frighteningly quickly, and Theo got more excited with each step. The adrenaline pumping through his veins, coupled with the intoxicating feeling he got whenever he was near Liam, made his head swim.

Somehow, neither one was able to land a shot before they crashed into each other; guns weren’t exactly the go-to weapon of choice for werecreatures after all. The two rolled around on the grass growling playfully as guns fell discarded and each tried to pin down the other. They were a tangled mess of legs and arms but, eventually, Theo managed to gain purchase on top of the slightly smaller boy as he straddled him and looked down at him admiringly.

All he could see were the beta’s glowing eyes but he could picture clearly in his mind the boy’s panting face, sweat beaded on his forehead and running down his temples, his impish smile mocking the older boy and daring him to do take the next step. The chimera reached down and slowly removed Liam’s protective helmet, revealing the face that lived up to all his expectations. The young wolf looked beautifully wrecked and he loved it.

Theo removed his own helmet and took a deep breath before opening his eyes again and locking them to his mate’s. He couldn’t resist the urge burning in his chest any longer and leaned down to claim that mouth smirking at him challengingly. The younger boy groaned as their lips touched and bucked up into the larger boy involuntarily. The chimera returned the attention by grinding down into Liam as their kiss intensified, the sweat running down their faces mingling around the corners of their mouths as tongues and fangs vied for control.

When he finally pulled back, the werewolf was looking at him with the most amazing expression; it left him utterly breathless. Then something almost akin to guilt or regret passed over the younger boy’s face and he softly whispered, “Sorry babe.”

Theo frowned, but his confusion was fleeting as he felt an open palm press firmly against his chest and heard a wet squelch. He reeled back as though he had been shot, and in a sense, he had. Soaking into his overalls was the neon blue paint of Liam’s team, and the chimera looked down at his mate to see that his hand was covered in the same paint. From the moment they started wrestling, he had been holding the paintball waiting for the chance to take down his unsuspecting prey.

“You little shit!” the older boy roared as the young wolf rolled away cackling at the horrified expression on his mate’s face. “I can’t believe you took advantage of me like that,” Theo accused with what a mix of indignation and a hint of pride. The younger boy had played him perfectly and he had to admit, it was damn impressive.

“All’s fair in love and war,” Liam smiled beatifically as though he hadn’t just pulled the dirtiest trick imaginable. And then he was wise enough to run, as the chimera was hot on his heels to take his revenge. The werewolf laughed so hard he almost tripped over his own feet as his eyes began to water, but he made it to the rest area before the older boy could catch up with him, and was met with the triumphant applause of his team as they saw the blue stain on Theo’s chest.

His payback thwarted, the chimera grumbled as he made his way to the locker room while the younger boy basked in the adulation of his team. Theo’s own team tried to cheer him up, telling him he did well or that it was a close game, and he was a bit confused by the interaction. He had always been a win-or-lose kind of guy; anything in-between was meaningless. But while his team were a little disappointed, they were still all smiling and complimenting him and everyone seemed to have had fun. He had to admit that he felt somewhat similar, and he let a small smile creep across his lips as he watched the young wolf blushing as he was inundated with praise.

The older boy was busy restyling his hair in the mirror when Liam finally entered the locker room. Theo’s teammates had already changed and left by then. The beta surreptitiously made his way over to the lockers and quietly changed before sidling up beside the chimera.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered a bit shyly.

“No you’re not,” Theo replied, but then smiled warmly at the slightly shocked expression on the younger boy’s face.

“Ok… I’m not. But I can’t help it!” the werewolf argued. “I like to win okay?”

A chuckle escaped the larger boy’s lips as he grabbed Liam and pulled him into a relaxed embrace. “It’s okay pup,” he assured the anxious wolf, “I know you’re competitive; it’s one of the many things I love about you. And if it makes you happy, I don’t mind losing… sometimes.” He leaned down and nipped playfully at the shorter boy’s neck, eliciting a surprised but not at all unhappy, yelp.

Liam stepped away with a reddened face as the rest of his male team members entered the locker room and wolf whistled at the two young lovers snogging near the sinks. Theo was almost tempted to step forward and continue his affectionate administrations but he resisted the urge. While he wasn’t afraid the werewolf wouldn’t appreciate the PDA, he wasn’t entirely comfortable with it himself yet. He hoped that, in time, he would be able to show his affection without hesitation.

The two shyly finished neatening up as the other boys and men bustled around them. The chimera grabbed his helmet and nudged the beta’s shoulder to follow suit. The young wolf grabbed his own helmet and followed along behind his mate like a happy puppy, bobbing along with a giant smile on his face. As for Theo… well, he never thought losing would make him so happy, but it was impossible to be unhappy when looking at that face.

The older boy soon had a smile of his own playing at his lips as Liam wrapped his arms around him on his bike. He paused a moment before turning the key in the ignition and then his smile turned into a smirk as the embrace tightened. He would never get tired of that reaction.

Twenty minutes later. the two young men were sitting outside a pizzeria, sipping on milkshakes while they waited for their food. The beta was watching his mate silently, as though contemplating something. While he wasn’t about to admit his own curiosity, for the sake of his insurmountable pride, the chimera wondered what was on the handsome boy’s mind.

Liam swirled his straw in the double-thick chocolate shake idly as he regarded the older boy with his expressive blue eyes. “Was this… a date?” he asked suddenly, catching the werehybrid off-guard and causing him to accidentally choke down his own caramel shake.

When he finally stopped spluttering, and the beta stopped laughing, Theo raised his eyes and looked at his mate – really looked at him. This was a defining moment, not just for him but for both of them. He took in every detail of the younger boy’s face, his body, his outfit, his hair, and the slightly expectant yet also hesitant expression rippling in his crystalline eyes.

“And what if it was…?” he replied quietly, not quite willing to put himself completely out on the ledge but also not wanting to retreat from what it would mean to reclassify their relationship.

“Well, if it was,” the beta responded and tilted his head slightly, pausing for what could only be called dramatic effect, “then I’d have to say… you’re killing it.” He smiled warmly and his eyes creased slightly at the sheer size of it. He reached out a hand and rested it palm-up on the table halfway between them, eyes never leaving the older boy’s own apprehensive, sapphire pools.

Theo's mouth quirked in a sort of embarrassed smirk and he looked down at the hand before raising his eyes again to see that Liam’s expression hadn’t altered one iota. So he slid his hand across the table and placed in it the young wolf’s. It was immediately grasped gently, yet with a sense that it would never be let go.

“So then… I guess we’re really official then?” the beta half asked, half stated as his fingers laced around his mate’s.

“I guess so,” the chimera echoed as if he only half cared, but his heart was beating so fast that the truth would be obvious even to a blind and deaf person.

“So from now on, when I introduce you to people, it will be as my boyfriend!” the younger boy exclaimed just as their waitress was bringing over their pizzas. “Oh hey, the BBQ chicken is for my boyfriend,” he informed her with a wink, to which the older boy simply groaned. Then suddenly Liam was talking really loudly and gesturing wildly, “Yup that’s right, this is my boyfriend! This guy right here trying to cover up his handsome mug is MY BOYFRIEND!!”

Even with both hands over his now quickly reddening face, Theo couldn’t quite hide the smile on his face. As embarrassing as this was, he really loved how the word sounded rolling off the young wolf’s tongue – a tongue he was sorely tempted to cut out right now. “You’re an idiot…” he muttered as he sank in his chair, hoping the pavement would open up and swallow him.

Liam had a Cheshire grin on his face as he grabbed a slice of his new boyfriend’s pizza and raised it to his lips. “I love you too,” he stated simply and winked as he took a bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this is another Theo POV chapter, and I made it a long one since he deserves one after Liam had his last time.  
> As is painfully obvious, this chapter took me insanely long to write and I kept leaving it and coming back to it, so I only hope it doesn't feel as stilted as my writing process lol.  
> Manonlemelon gets props for his suggestion of paintball. I hadn't decided how I wanted Thiam's first date to go but the two of them trying to fake murder each other just felt right haha.  
> As always, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and hearing back from any of you would be amazing! Feedback and hearing what else you might want to see is always welcome.  
> I will try not to make you wait so long again for more updates, but I hope you guys can keep being patient with me and my drama, cos Thiam is totally worth it (IMO lol).


	4. Completely incomplete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo meet up with the pack again for Scott and Hayden's last weekend in town. Liam tries to help Theo work through some of his feelings regarding the pack and his new place in it, while Theo learns there is more to being alive than simply not being dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back, again, still not dead yet haha. As usual, sorry for the long wait - perhaps that is one of the reasons this story isn't getting as much love as my previous work. It's a bit demoralising, but I kind of expected the spin-off to be a bit less well-received. Still, I hope some of you are still enjoying it and when you choose to leave a comment it really makes my day so please don't hesitate. 
> 
> Anyway, here is chapter 4 and I hope you guys like it. I am pretty happy with how it came out.

Liam awoke on Saturday morning to the feeling of arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled to himself as he ran a finger along the soft skin of the hand pressed to his abdomen then slowly up the arm of the muscular young man pressed up against his back. He was tempted to turn so that he could admire the sleeping visage of his handsome mate, but he also didn’t want to wake the chimera.

It was then that the arm around his waist constricted, applying a welcome pressure as the older boy let out an indulgent grumble, signifying that he was beginning to stir. The werewolf’s fingers laced with the hand that was slowly running up his chest and he brought it to his face, gently pressing his lips to the knuckles before shifting and beginning to turn in the embrace.

“Morning,” the younger teen breathed as he took in the sight before him.

Theo looked so peaceful and innocent before consciousness fully took hold of him. His forehead was free of any worrying frowns and his lips were turned slightly upward as he revelled in the warmth of the unnaturally hot body pressed up against his own.

“Mmmmm…” his chest rumbled as the young wolf’s fingers ran up the length of his arm and came to rest at the four black dots on his neck.

Liam stared at them, still somewhat in awe of what they truly meant. They were not so much simple circles as crescent teardrop shaped, like the black half of a yin yang, with each tail curved towards the next dot in an anti-clockwise design. His own bite marks looked almost identical, except that they curved in the opposite direction. His fingers absentmindedly followed the invisible design as he stared, creating a perfect circle.

“Morning pup,” the older boy added as his eyes cracked open and he sleepily regarded his mate. The small tilt to his lips grew into a full smile as he took in the frighteningly beautiful blue eyes locked on his own.

The younger boy couldn’t resist smiling back. But he didn’t reply until he felt Theo’s hand take hold of his, still gently resting on his neck. “Did you sleep well babe?” he enquired at last, eyes refocusing and fingers pausing in their ministrations.

“As well as I could while pressed up against a radiator,” the chimera replied laconically, his smile now reverting back to his usual smirk.

The werewolf huffed as he pulled his hand away. “Well, nobody was forcing you to wrap yourself around me like a weed,” he scoffed in mock annoyance. He had come to accept by now that the jackass was never going to be one to say nice things upfront, but rather bury them under thick layers of sarcasm and sass.

“True…” Theo mused, smirk never faltering even with Liam trying his best to look genuinely annoyed, “but then we know I’m a bit of a masochist.” As he swiftly grabbed the smaller boy and pulled him closer, he was rewarded with a surprised yelp followed by a delighted giggle as he buried his nose in the crook of the young wolf’s neck.

Liam pressed his own nose into the feathery soft hair rubbing against his cheek and breathed in his mate’s scent. The usually earthy cinnamon aroma of the chimera was mixed with the apple of the wax still lingering in his hair. If it weren’t already unfair that the older boy looked this good right after waking up, he definitely shouldn’t smell this good as well.

The werewolf reluctantly began to pull away and chuckled softly when he heard a growl and felt the hand on his hip tighten its grip. "We can’t stay in bed all day,” the younger boy chided playfully.

“Why not?” Theo whined, rolling onto his back and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

This elicited a hearty laugh from Liam, who found the older boy’s juvenile display oddly endearing. “Because…” he began as he tried to pry the vice-like grip off his waist, “we have been hiding away all week long. And now that we are officially dating, finally, I wanna spend time with my friends, with my boyfriend next to me.”

“Ugh,” the older boy groaned. “I knew agreeing to this was gonna come back to bite me in the ass.”

“I’m sure you would enjoy that,” the werewolf whispered into the chimera’s ear. “As well as anywhere else I might decide to bite you,” he added seductively.

The taller boy leaned back to look at him in surprise and the beta took the opportunity to quickly squirm out of his grasp with a triumphant bark of laughter. “You still play dirty,” Theo accused but his eyes seemed to twinkle at the thoughts that his mate had evoked in his mind.

“And you love that about me,” the lithe young wolf teased with a wink.

“Maybe,” the hybrid admitted grudgingly as he reluctantly slid out of bed and headed towards the door to go brush his teeth.

Liam smiled as he watched the muscles on the larger boy’s back contract and expand under his shirt as he stretched like a large dog (or wolf) after a comfortable nap. As he came to a halt beside his mate at the sink, the beta was presented with his toothbrush with a dollop of paste on the bristles. Theo might not be one for admitting his feelings, but the seemingly meaningless things he did for his mate without even thinking about it always made the younger boy’s heart skip a beat.

“So,” the chimera mumbled with a mouthful of frothy foam before leaning forward to rinse his mouth out, “I take it you have something planned for today then.” He said it matter of factly, but the werewolf could tell he was slightly apprehensive.

The younger boy, too, rinsed out his mouth and looked into his mate’s deep blue eyes. “I was hoping you’d be up to spending time with the pack again. It’s Hayden and Scott’s last weekend here before they each head home,” he suggested tentatively, fingertips brushing across the older boy’s forearm as he gauged his response, both facially and through their bond.

Liam was getting used to the idea of experiencing the older boy’s emotions vicariously. Where it had started as the sensation of vaguely remembering a feeling or smell, it was becoming more like listening to a song or watching a scene in a movie, and being moved by the sounds and imagery to experience what the artist had intended. While he usually had some idea of what his mate was feeling, direct contact seemed to make the experience more vivid and leave little room for doubt.

The beta had visited the animal clinic when he was spending the day with Mason to help out and also spend some time with Scott. He had taken the opportunity to speak with Deaton about the unusual things that had been happening to him since he and Theo had been reunited and gone through with the mating ritual.

The emissary had not been able to tell him much, since the phenomenon was quite rare, but he had said that the bond would likely cause emotional resonance between the two young men. And the stronger it got, the more lucid those emotions would become. It wouldn’t be like reading each other’s thoughts, much to Liam’s disappointment (he still didn’t fully understand Theo and that would help a lot), but they would eventually be able to tell exactly what the other was feeling. And that strong sense of attachment would also help them to find each other, even over great distances. While he wasn’t about to admit it, the beta had used that resonance to locate the older boy during their paintball match.

He also didn’t want to bring it up with anyone else yet because it seemed that Theo wasn’t aware of this effect of their bond. Liam had mentioned this to Deaton, and the sagely veterinarian had said that the bond might develop at different speeds for each of them depending on their personality and that the chimera’s naturally closed-off, guarded nature might be an obstacle. The younger boy didn’t want to do or say anything to make his mate feel like he wasn’t living up to anyone’s expectations or that he wasn’t the right match for the young werewolf. He just hoped that his feelings would find a way to circumvent the emotionally scarred boy’s defences so that he would have no doubt how deeply Liam loved him.

“That seems like a reasonable request,” Theo drawled with a quirk to his lips. The beta pressed his hand gently to the older boy’s forearm and probed at their bond. Where he expected to find trepidation or disingenuousness, he found only sincerity. His heart swelled at the realisation that the chimera wanted this acclimation to pack life to work, and he would do everything in his power to make it as easy for him as he could. But that also meant not allowing the werehybrid to revert to his usual habit keeping everyone at arm’s length. Liam would have to force him, albeit carefully, to engage with the pack and deal with the unresolved feelings (mostly resentment) everyone still harboured towards him.

The young wolf tightened his grip around the older boy’s arm and pulled him downwards slightly so their lips met in a chaste, minty kiss. “You’re the best!” he declared with unbridled boyish energy, and his grin only widened when he saw the shy smile teasing at Theo’s lips. “How about we get some breakfast then invite Mason and Corey over to play video games or something, before we meet up with Hayden and Scott, so you can get used to the water before wading into the deep end?” he mused as he made his way back to their room to change.

“Wow, that’s a surprisingly well-thought-out plan coming from you,” the chimera mock-praised with a looked of genuine surprise on his face.

“Hey, don’t be such a jackass or I’ll invite Malia and Stiles over!” the beta growled, and actually felt a little bad when he saw the worried look cross the older boy’s face before it was quickly smoothed over and replaced by his usual playful smirk.

“You know you’re an adorable puppy when you get angry don’t you?” the older boy chuckled. Liam wanted to say something back but he had to turn away to hide the blush burning at his cheeks, and it didn’t help that he could feel the warmth of affection flooding into him through their bond. The emotional resonance was supposed to make it easier to understand Theo, but sometimes it just confused the beta even more. The bigger problem was that he kind of liked it.

The young wolf stepped up to his dresser and decided to get changed in silence as he felt amusement tingling at the edge of his consciousness. The older boy did the same near the wardrobe, never peeking over at his mate. Liam couldn’t decide if he admired the chimera’s self control or resented that he wasn’t more tempted to watch the younger boy, because heaven knows he had to fight the urge to turn and catch the cocky jackass with his pants down.

Dressed in shorts and t-shirts, the pair headed downstairs to the empty kitchen. It was Saturday, and the Geyers liked to sleep in since it was Dr Geyer’s only real day off. Their son only remembered this fact upon entering the kitchen and growled to himself at the realisation that there would be no cooked breakfast. He headed over to the cupboard to grab some cereal but stopped when he heard the snigger coming from the doorway.

“Your mom’s right; you really are a lazy little brat aren’t you?” Theo teased as he shook his head.

“Or maybe I just wanna spend as much quality time with my new boyfriend as possible, rather than fussing over a stove on our first weekend as an official couple?” the werewolf countered, hoping he sounded convincing. He did not.

“Nice try pup,” the chimera shot him down. “Grab some eggs and milk from the fridge,” he instructed as he pulled a pan and mixing bowl out from under the counter.

Curious, Liam did as asked and leaned against the island as he watched the older boy work. He had been looking forward to seeing him cook since he had brought it up the previous weekend, and the younger boy watched closely.

Theo was by no means a master chef, cursing to himself when he accidentally added too much flour or when the batter splattered on his shirt if he whisked too hard, but the beta enjoyed the simple domesticity of the image. He was half expecting the older boy to wolf out as he savagely attacked the pancake mixture but it was hilarious and adorable at the same time. While no master cook, the chimera was a perfectionist, so it took a while before the batter was up to his standards.

The true delight of the whole experience, though, was in watching the chimera fry the pancakes. The way his brows scrunched in concentration as he poured just the right amount of batter into the pan to create a perfect, not-too-thick disk. The way he stuck out his tongue and curled it over his top lip as he waited just the right amount of time to flip the pancake when the underside was golden brown. And the cute little quirk of his lips when he plopped a perfectly crafted pancake onto the serving plate, or the way those same full, kissable lips pursed in annoyance when he wasn’t quite satisfied with the result.

It was like watching the strokes of a paintbrush – each expression another pigment, another layer adding to the masterpiece that was the amazing chimera. The bright colours over the dark, mingling with and transforming on another, only added to the depth and beauty of the young man. At least that’s how Liam saw it, and he couldn’t help the way his jaw hung slightly agape with pure, unadulterated adoration for his mate.

“Something smells great boys!” a voice boomed jovially from the door.

Liam almost broke his coccyx as he slipped off the kitchen island and hit the tiles with a hollow thud. He scowled at his step-father as his climbed back to his feet, rubbing the offending body part, but turned his scowl on the unashamedly cackling figure trying not to burn the last pancake.

“You’re the worst,” the beta muttered as he continued rubbing his butt.

“So I’ve tried to warn you repeatedly, yet you keep coming back for more,” the older boy smirked, but his expression softened a bit as their eyes met. “But I make good pancakes,” he added with a slightly apologetic smile as he offered a plate stacked with several of the delicious treats. The young wolf grumbled a bit but snagged the plate and took it over to the table.

Dr Geyer chuckled warmly as he took the syrup from the cupboard and poured some in a glass a jug, placing it in the microwave for a few seconds until it was warm and extra runny. He placed it in the centre of the table and watched as the two young men sat side by side, but a respectable distance from one another. Liam thought he saw the older man shake his head from his peripherals, but he couldn’t be sure.

“I made enough for everyone,” Theo managed to say between mouthfuls of sweet syrupy goodness. The werewolf had to stop himself from staring as the older boy licked the sticky remnants off his lips suspiciously slowly, as though he were trying to make things excessively difficult for his mate. For heaven’s sake, his dad was standing five feet away watching them!

“That was very thoughtful of you Theo; I’m sure my wife will be singing your praises once I’ve managed to resuscitate her with a cup of coffee,” the doctor replied with a broad grin as he made his way to the doorway carrying two mugs. He turned to look at the two young men one last time and his smile seemed a little… different from usual. It confused Liam but before he could ponder it, his step-dad was gone and he could hear him climbing the stairs.

“You’re such a shameless suck-up,” the beta accused as he gave the older boy a bit of side-eye.

“You’re just jealous I’m not sucking you,” the chimera countered. As Liam spluttered and tried not to die for the second time that morning, he added, “Oh… I meant up to you.” His wink betrayed the painfully false innocence of his voice.

The werewolf decided against further conversation and quickly finished his breakfast so that he could retreat upstairs before his parents came down and the carousel of awkwardness could make another round. He could smell the amusement emanating from the chimera and felt an almost childlike joy dancing around the edges of his mind.

He decided to take the few minutes before Theo joined him in their room to text Mason. The strange feeling he got from his dad’s expression and the older boy’s scandalous comments made the idea of being trapped at home with the treacherous trio, without backup, a rather worrying thought. His phone chimed with the reply just as the door opened and the chimera slinked into the room and came up behind him silently.

“Sorry pup,” he whispered as his lips almost pressed against the auricle of Liam’s ear. “I can’t help myself sometimes. I didn’t mean to make you so nervous,” he added as he pressed a soft kiss to the shorter boy’s neck right behind his ear.

The beta wanted to say something snippy to let the jackass know he was mad at him (what if his parents overheard something like that?) but the only sound he could manage was a breathy moan as the warmth spread down his neck. He did manage to pull away before Theo’s lips could make their way down to his bite marks, though. He wasn’t about to let the older boy turn him completely to mush.

“Well you should be sorry,” he grumped as he turned to face the mischievously grinning chimera. “I might be willing to call you my boyfriend, although I think I might be regretting that life choice, but I’m not quite ready to let my parents – who treat you like the son I never knew they wanted, just by the way – know that their boys are sleeping together!”

“Well, technically we haven’t…” the hybrid began, but apparently thought better of it when he saw the stern expression on the young wolf’s face.

“You know what I mean!” Liam bemoaned as he turned and walked over to the window. He felt a hand gently press the small of his back as the larger boy came up beside him. “Theo… I will tell them, I promise. It’s just… Things have changed so quickly that even I am having trouble keeping up. And talking to my parents about what is going on in my life isn’t exactly something I’m good at. I mean, they only found out I’ve been a werewolf for two years a couple months ago.”

Theo’s hand began moving in the slow circular motion that always seemed to help soothe the temperamental younger boy. “I know pup… and I don’t mean to make things more difficult for you. I can’t even imagine what it must be like to have people you care about enough to worry what they think of your life choices,” he said softly, and Liam felt a bit selfish that he was getting flustered about their new relationship coming out to his friends and family when the older boy had nobody to tell, because… he had nobody.

“Theo, you know my parents love you right? They care more than enough, and I think you’d find that there are other people who do to… you just need to let them,” the beta suggested as he turned around, took the chimera’s hand in his own and gave it a squeeze. “And speaking of other people,” he added to try to break the tension, since he knew that Theo still wasn’t used to maudlin displays of affection, “Mason and Corey will be over in about an hour.”

Instead of the usual flash of panic quickly hidden behind practiced nonchalance that he was expecting to feel surge through their bond, Liam felt only amused acceptance. However, he did have to basically wrestle the larger boy to the ground to stop him from worrying about how he looked. They would have to change later to go out but, for now, he wanted them to just be their usual, comfortable selves around his friends.

*******************

The four members of what Mason was affectionately (at least in his own mind) calling the ‘Puppy Pack’ had spent a couple hours watching the latest Marvel film, mostly just because they knew Liam loved his superhero movies. While most of the time had been spent in companionable silence, there had been a degree of small talk. The beta was happy to see that Theo had not exiled himself to the furthest sofa, but had instead positioned himself close to Corey, with whom he occasionally traded comments about the movie or asked a personal question about the younger chimera.

Now Liam and Mason were left alone while their respective boyfriends had been dispatched to get snacks for the gaming session they were about to indulge in.

“So, you were awfully quiet yesterday after your big announcement,” the human commented with a suggestive waggle of the eyebrows. “Were you…?” he left it hanging.

“What? No!” the beta gasped when he picked up the hint. “Dude, it was literally our first date. Did you and Corey… on your first date?” he countered in the hopes of making his best friend realise how ridiculous the question was.

The dark-skinned boy started to smell mildly of embarrassment and the werewolf was happy he had made his point, until the human shyly said, “Well… kinda…”

“Oh my God; you can’t be serious!” the blue-eyed boy stared at him incredulously.

“Hey, I only said kinda,” Mason argued. “Besides, Corey isn’t as sweet and innocent as he appears!”

“Apparently not,” Liam laughed. “But Theo apparently is a bit more innocent than he appears. I mean yeah, he teases and flirts, but when things do get intimate, he seems to get a bit shy,” he confessed.

His best friend stopped flipping through the video game collection and turned to regard the young wolf with genuine interest. “Wow, I can’t believe you sleep next to _that_ every night and don’t do something about it!” he teased with a scandalised tone.

Liam wasn’t one for sharing his personal life in great detail – his inability to explain the details of his relationship with Theo to his parents being a prime example – but Mason wasn’t just anyone and the beta didn’t even think twice about turning to him for advice or reassurance.

“To be honest, we kinda fooled around a bit on Sunday… but it was more heat of the moment,” he added quickly, as though he was excusing bad behaviour. “Almost like makeup sex after we fought. But we actually haven’t gone all the way, or even halfway, yet,” the beta admitted.

“Yeah I get that. I mean this is still really new to you and who knows how it must be for Theo,” the brown-eyed teen mused. “I can’t imagine he did a lot of dating while he was being experimented on or plotting his grand plans for world domination,” he added, trying to sound a little more teasing than bitter. “You don’t suppose he’s still a…”

“No way… I mean… he’s Theo. He basically drips sex appeal. He couldn’t be… could he?” Liam fumbled. He was actually a bit ashamed that he didn’t know the answer to his own question. This was just further proof that he really needed to properly date the older boy to learn all the things he hadn’t before taking the plunge to bond with him.

Mason just shrugged with a slightly amused expression on his face. “I actually think it’s kinda sweet that you might be his first,” he smiled reassuringly. The young wolf felt anything but reassured at that point. It was a lot of pressure and things were hardly simple between the two new lovers.

Desperate to change the topic, if only to get his own mind off the awkward realisation, Liam interjected, “So Corey seems to be getting along with Theo. That’s kinda surprising, considering how they started out.”

“Actually, they have more in common than you’d think,” the human explained. “It’s true that Theo is at least partially responsible for what happened to Corey, but he is also the reason he’s alive. For that alone, we both have a reason to be grateful to him, even if he still kinda scares us. But for Corey, it goes a bit deeper.”

The werewolf was surprised to say the least. He hadn’t been fair to the younger chimera when he was first incorporated into the pack and he realised that he still hadn’t made enough of an effort to be a good friend to the reserved young man. His own difficulties in trying to get everyone to see the good in Theo had made him more sensitive to Corey’s struggle to fit in with them, and he welcomed the chance to find out more about the boy his best friend had fallen in love with.

Sensing his friend’s desire to know more, Mason continued, “His family life is… not ideal. His parents barely even acknowledge his existence and he didn’t have many friends growing up. That’s probably why he was willing to be with someone like Lucas – an attractive guy who was willing to give him attention, even though he wasn’t exactly a nice guy. He wasn’t shown much real kindness or love, but somehow, he managed to remain the kind-hearted guy I fell for.”

“Theo… didn’t,” Liam whispered a bit sadly.

“I think they both see a side of themselves in one another. What they each could have been if things had gone a bit differently,” the human hypothesised. “It’s not exactly comforting to think that the guy I love might have been capable of doing the things Theo did, but to deny it would be foolhardy. It’s also why I think I am finally willing to give Theo a chance. He really has come a long way and the person he is with you is actually kinda fun to be around.”

“Really? You’re sure it has nothing to do with the way you practically undress him with your eyes every time you see him?” the beta laughed, dissipating the sombre atmosphere that had fallen over the pair. At first, he was a little jealous of his best friend’s appreciation for his mate’s physical attributes, but he knew Mason was utterly devoted to Corey. Now he found such appreciation a bit flattering; after all, Theo was his and others appreciated what was his.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about,” the mocha-skinned boy coughed nervously.

“And what exactly does Liam have you stumped about?” came the voice of the werechameleon as the two chimeras stepped through the front door.

“Nothing!” his boyfriend squeaked, “Nothing at all. And what have you two been talking about?” he continued breathlessly, his desire to change the topic totally transparent.

“Oh, we were just comparing your ‘O’ faces,” Theo announced as he followed the younger chimera into the lounge carrying bags of snacks.

“Our ‘O’ faces?” Liam tilted his head quizzically at the older chimera.

“He means orgasm faces,” Mason explained. He was looking away from his best friend but the werewolf could tell by the lilt of his voice that he was smiling.

Liam’s eyebrows rose into his hairline before he glared at the serious-looking older teen. However, Corey was not as skilled at keeping a straight face when lying and his giggling quickly broke the tension. Rather than joining in the laughter, the werewolf punched his mate rather firmly on the shoulder before grabbing a packet of potato chips from one of the bags.

Theo chuckled as he gently rubbed his arm, the bruise already healing. He, too, grabbed some crisps and sank to the floor beside Mason. “So then, have you chosen the game I will be kicking your asses at?” the chimera taunted as slowly slipped a chip between his lips and drew it in with the tip of his tongue with a wink. The human seemed about to say something, but no sound came out. Liam, on the other hand, snarled. The jackass had heard what they were talking about and was taking full advantage of the information.

“Sounds like someone needs to be put in his place,” the werewolf growled. The older boy didn’t turn to look at him but he could smell amusement permeating the air. Why did the cocky bastard take such pleasure from making Liam angry? But more worryingly, why was it turning the young wolf on? “Well, get to it Mase!” he added, snapping the usually loquacious boy out of his stupor.

Twenty minutes later, Mason was sulking next to his best friend on the large sofa as his boyfriend tried to avenge him. Theo was smiling and laughing between dishing out combos and blocking Corey’s attacks. “You could have warned me he’s a bloody savant at Marvel vs. Capcom,” the human pouted as he picked at the bar of chocolate he had been half-heartedly munching.

“Well I know I can’t beat him, but I didn’t expect him to wipe the floor with you so easily,” Liam opined. However, any irritation he had harboured towards his boyfriend had long since evaporated as he watched him laughing, teasing and roughhousing with the other pack members. Mason let out a huff but his best friend couldn’t smell any genuine annoyance. When he looked over, the dark-skinned boy was smiling at him knowingly.

“Dude… you’re so far gone,” the human stated, and the young wolf blushed when he realised he had an idiotic grin plastered on his face. He missed the old days where he could stay angry at the chimera for longer than five minutes. He wanted to tell the little know-it-all to shut up, but he knew that would only make Theo join in on the teasing. So, instead, he just nodded his head in surrender and turned his attention back to the two chimeras locked in their life-or-death struggle.

Before he knew it, it was five o’clock and Mason was shooing Corey out the front door. “We’ll freshen up at home and meet up with you guys in about an hour?” he suggested.

“Sounds good,” Liam replied. “But Mason… if this place is having a karaoke night or some such nonsense… they won’t find your body. I’ll get Theo to make sure of it,” he warned.

The young human just laughed as he was dragged towards the car by his boyfriend before he could make some snarky reply.

After watching them drive off, the werewolf returned to the lounge where his mate was lying on the sofa, clearly pretending to be asleep. “Hey, sleep when you’re dead! We have to get ready too,” he ordered as he brushed the older boy’s legs off the adjacent seat, almost causing him to almost fall off the sofa completely.

“Ugh,” the chimera groaned, “Do we have to? Haven’t we done enough for one day?” He opened one eye and peered up into the stern blue eyes that seemed to pierce his soul.

“Yes we have to. Gosh, for someone who basically wanted to rule the world, you’re damn lazy!” the younger boy accused, but he offset the scolding by leaning down and softly pressing his lips to Theo’s.

He was promptly pulled down on top of the older boy as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. When he was finally let up to breathe again (make that three near-death experiences today), he found himself staring into the deep blue ocean of his boyfriend’s eyes. “I don’t care about the world,” the chimera whispered. “All I want now is you.”

Liam smiled warmly at his mate before pecking him one last time on the cheek and dragging himself to his feet. “Nice try charmer, but we’re not staying in tonight. Now go get changed,” he commanded.

“I changed my mind, I don’t want anything to do with you,” the older boy declared as he rolled over and buried his face in a cushion.

“You shoulda thought of that before you bit me then,” the young wolf teased. He then slapped his boyfriend’s now conveniently presented bottom ( _very firm and perky bottom_ , he thought to himself) before fleeing upstairs with a merciless chimera in hot pursuit.

They barely managed to leave on time, and they hoped the bite and scratch marks all over each other’s faces and necks would heal before they met the rest of the pack.

***************************

Mason had actually chosen a really nice restaurant for dinner that night. It was, after all, a sort of farewell party. They didn’t know when they would be seeing Hayden again, and even Scott was only a peripheral presence in their lives these days. So it was really nice to actually have a chance to focus on conversation.

They had done some catching up the previous weekend and Liam had been liaising with the two more regularly than usual via text all week. But it wasn’t quite the same as physically sitting down to talk about memories, plans, aspirations and challenges.

The Puppy Pack would still be living in Beacon Hills, so their primary concerns would be graduation and dealing with any potential threats to the town. Mason and Corey spoke briefly about potential college prospects but Liam redirected the focus onto Hayden when attention fell on him. He could still remember the mild panic attack he had experienced when he last thought about the topic – when he had watched Scott drive off to college – and it wasn’t any easier thinking about it now that he had to consider how it may affect his relationship with Theo.

As it turned out, Hayden was interested in USC and since leaving the high-strung environment of Beacon Hills, her grades had improved to the point where she might be a candidate for financial aid. She seemed really excited by the doors that were opening in her life and Liam was happy for her. He still cared deeply for her and she had proven that she was one of his truest friends.

When asked what his plans were for after graduation, Theo just shrugged. This concerned his mate, who thought it might be a good idea to find out exactly what the older boy really wanted, not just in terms of their relationship, but also for his life. Liam worried that if their plans were too different, it may force them down diverging paths, but he also knew that he would do his best to help the chimera achieve the life he longed for.

The conversation also drifted towards friends, family and even relationships. Hayden mentioned there was a boy she was interested in back home, but her new status as a werewolf had her nervous about dating a human. Corey and Mason tried to ease her mind but Scott was a bit more realistic with her, since she was his beta after all. He warned her that it wouldn’t be easy but she should get to know the guy, and if she truly felt there was potential there for something then she should go for it – but remain honest. He knew how secrets could damage a relationship and he felt that she would be far away enough from the supernatural chaos that had cost him Allison that letting a human be involved with her probably wouldn’t put him in immediate danger.

While she ruminated on his advice, the alpha spoke about Malia and how things were going. Besides her new job, she was starting to like city life. For someone who basically grew up in a cave, she surprisingly enjoyed the hustle and bustle. Perhaps it even reminded her of being in the wild; after all, they don’t call it the concrete jungle for nothing. While talking about the werecoyote didn’t exactly put Theo at ease, it was only when the conversation drifted to Stiles and Lydia that Liam really felt their bond suddenly go taut as his mate’s tension skyrocketed.

He reached under the table and took the chimera’s hand. He didn’t look over at him, knowing that the older boy wouldn’t want anyone to suspect his vulnerability, but he felt pressure surround his hand and the strain on the bond slackened slightly. This was something they would need to deal with in time, since Stiles and Lydia were still important friends and packmates to Liam, and Theo, although they weren’t aware of that yet. But the beta was slightly mollified by the fact that the conversation about Malia didn’t fill his mate with dread. Perhaps there was hope after all.

This hopefulness gave Liam an idea, and the courage to begin implementing it. While his boyfriend was distracted talking to Mason and Corey, he sent some stealthy texts to his alpha. After a few minutes of trading messages, he looked up and Scott gave him a nod and wink.

“Well I think it’s time to head to our next destination,” Mason suddenly announced, waving down their waiter to get the bill.

“Next destination? I thought we were going to have a normal, quiet farewell dinner,” Liam asked, suddenly more nervous than Theo had been a few minutes ago.

“Really Liam? This is supposed to be a farewell party isn’t it? And you can’t have a party without music!” the human announced as he took out his wallet to pay his and Corey’s share of the bill. The others were doing the same, but as the beta reached for own wallet, his boyfriend gave him a no-nonsense look and placed a few notes on the table.

Not sure whether to be annoyed or happy by the chimera’s assertive behaviour, the young wolf instead refocused on his best friend. “Mason, you promised me…” he began a bit more angrily than he meant to sound.

“Chill Liam. I kept my promise; it’s nothing like that, really,” the mocha-skinned boy reassured.

“Come on Lee, it’ll be fun,” Hayden interjected with a warm smile. There was a brief tugging at the edge of Liam’s mind, as though something were trying pull him closer to say ‘ _Mine_ ’, but it dissipated when he brushed up closer to Theo.

The male beta glared suspiciously at his best friend and ex, who he was sure were plotting something that was bound to embarrass him, but he simply said, “Fine, but if this turns out to be some sort of…”

“Let’s goooo,” the human interrupted the impotent threat as he bounced to his feet. Corey shrugged shyly before following after his boyfriend who was singing ‘Get the party started’ shamelessly. Somehow, surrounded by werewolves, chimeras, banshees and kitsunes, Mason was the biggest freak in the group (well since Stiles left anyway).

“Do you know where we’re going?” Liam asked as he settled behind his boyfriend on the motorbike.

“Nope,” the chimera replied curtly. But when he heard the beta let out a sigh he added, “But we could just ditch them and go home if you want?”

The young wolf smiled under his helmet. Even if it was probably a slightly selfish suggestion on Theo’s part, it was kind of sweet that he was offering his mate the choice.

“Nah, it’s cool,” the shorter boy decided. “I might complain but I actually enjoy doing silly stuff with Mason. At the end of the day, it always ends up being fun. Besides, we never know how much time we have with the people we care about, so we should never pass up the opportunity to make more memories with them,” he added, and he couldn’t help but think about Brett and Lori, and even Garret and Violet. There were people he would never be able to laugh and joke with again. He knew all too well that time with loved ones was irreplaceable.

He felt the chimera’s hand come to rest on top of his own, already wrapped around the larger boy’s waist, and he felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He knew Theo was probably thinking similar thoughts, but about whom he couldn’t be sure. Probably Tara, maybe his parents, or possibly even Tracy and Josh – family he had lost and friends he had never even given a chance.

The pair were brought out of their reverie by Corey as he and Mason pulled up beside the bike. “You guys ready?” the younger chimera asked warmly, smiling that friendly but also slightly sad smile of his, as though he were always afraid that he was an unwelcome interruption in other people’s lives. Liam would definitely need to make an effort to be nicer to the boy; Theo wasn’t the only damaged person in his pack who needed some acceptance and reassurance.

“Yeah Corey; you guys lead the way,” the beta replied equally warmly before flipping down his visor. As the bike started, he tightened his grip around his mate’s waist, as he always did. Part of him wanted to overcome the slight fright the vehicle gave him every time it revved up but another part of him enjoyed the warm vibrations he felt through his bond with Theo, which reminded him of a cat purring – or more like a tiger in this case.

The ride was relatively brief and he knew where they were headed about halfway in. It could have been worse he supposed. The chimera, however, groaned as they pulled into the parking lot at Sinema. Liam’s own trepidation at what his best friend may have been planning was somewhat mitigated by the amusement at his boyfriend’s reaction.

“What’s the problem? I would’ve thought a place full of impressionable young people with lowered inhibitions would be right up your alley,” the beta enquired.

“Being pressed up against a bunch of sweaty, horny, drunk humans with all their smells and racket is not exactly my idea of a good time,” the older boy grumbled.

“Are you gonna be able to get through the night without killing anyone? Or at least viciously maiming them?” the werewolf asked, half-teasing, half-worried.

Theo let out a huff as he lowered the helmet from his head. “I will behave myself,” he grudgingly promised.

“You’ve never been here before have you?” Liam enquired.

“What reason would I have had to? I’m surprised you have; I thought you were straight up until you kissed me,” Theo raised an eyebrow teasingly.

The younger boy blushed slightly at the thought but replied, “I have a gay best friend.” Feeling that perhaps that wasn’t explanation enough, he added, “Besides, it is actually kinda fun. The music is good, and the people are usually pretty chilled. And it makes Mason happy to see me getting out and at least trying to socialise.”

“You sure he still feels the same way?” the chimera asked. “After all, the last friend you made is a reformed sociopath and you ended up getting in bed with him,” he smirked, but his self-deprecation was obvious, especially to his mate.

“To be honest, Mase probably thinks I coulda done a lot worse,” the beta laughed. “As for me, I don’t think it’s possible to have done better.”

Now it was Theo’s turn to blush as he mumbled, “Whatever.” He turned away as Scott and Hayden approached, clearly not wanting to see him being ‘normal’ and his boyfriend turned to greet them.

“Hope you guys are okay with this place – I know you didn’t exactly leave on the best of terms Hayden, and I’m not sure this is exactly your scene Scott,” he rushed nervously, as though apologising for Mason’s one-track gay boy mind.

They two werewolves just laughed. “Actually, I’ve always been kind of curious to check this place out,” the alpha reassured him.

As for the other beta, she replied, “As long as you guys don’t expect me to be getting you drinks all night, I’m sure I can find a way to have a good time.”

“Well, I may have something to help you guys with that,” came the voice of Mason as he and Corey walked over from their car.

“What do you mean?” the two werewolves seemed to ask in unison. Liam couldn’t help but think it was slightly Children of the Corn-esque and he almost chuckled at the thought that Theo wasn’t the creepiest person in the group.

“Well, when we were at the Animal Clinic, I took the time to talk to Deaton. He’s really interesting and he seems to know everything! Although getting him to share that information is like trying to draw blood from a stone,” the human laughed as he recalled the encounter. “But I did manage to get something from him – a solution to one the biggest problems plaguing werewolf kind… and other supernatural creatures I am sure.”

There was a pregnant pause and it became clear that the little know-it-all wasn’t going to part with the hard-earned knowledge without at least token resistance. Theo turned and gave him a bored look. “Oh please, do tell us. We are simply agog,” he drawled facetiously.

Mason gave him a sour look but wasn’t about to be dissuaded from his grandstanding. “How to get a werewolf drunk!” he announced triumphantly, although the declaration had lost some of its impact thanks to he chimera poking fun at him.

Not waiting for the awed response, since it was clear he wasn’t going to get the praise he thought he deserved for uncovering this nugget of arcane wisdom, he presented a handful of small, light-purple pills. “Please don’t tell me that’s wolfsbane,” Liam scrunched up his nose in disgust. After what had happened to his mate, he never wanted to see the stuff again, or even talk about it.

“Actually, it’s not,” the human pointed out condescendingly. “But the main ingredient is another purple flower called the autumn crocus. There is other stuff in there too, but that’s the key ingredient,” he explained as though he were interviewing for a job at National Geographic. “It is poisonous too, of course, but not specifically to werewolves. It would kill a human, so I won’t be partaking,” he said as handed out the pills, “but for you guys, it will simply slow down the function of some of your organs, specifically those related to dealing with toxins, thereby allowing you to get drunk.”

Liam rolled the pill around in his hand, still not quite trusting it’s colour. “Are you sure these are safe?” Scott asked with obvious concern for his pack, especially his two betas.

“Deaton assured me that the effects on shapeshifters would be relatively mild, and it should only last for about six hours,” Mason reassured them. “I would definitely not be allowing Corey to take it if I thought there was any chance of it causing him real harm.”

Hayden and Scott gave the pills one last cursory glance before shrugging and popping them in their mouths. Liam was still concerned, while Theo looked totally disinterested. The rest of the pack moved towards to the club’s entrance, leaving the new couple staring at each other.

“So… what do you think?” the beta asked quietly.

The older boy held the pill carefully between two fingers and peered at it with one eye closed, as though appraising a precious gem and finding it to be a cheap knock-off. “I think… I’ll pass,” he announced at last. When his mate continued to watch him with curiosity he added, “I don’t like the idea of losing control, even if it is just an alcoholic buzz. After what happened during the last full moon…” He left it hanging.

The werewolf’s eyebrows shot up as he realised what Theo was implying. He was worried that he might hurt someone, possibly even Liam, if he allowed his control to slip for even a moment. The young wolf could certainly relate. Even though he had witnessed it himself, the idea of the older boy ever not being in control was almost difficult to imagine. He always had such a tight rein on his emotions and actions; the younger boy would actually like to see him loosen up a bit, but not in a way that made him uncomfortable.

The werewolf himself was not keen on taking the pill either, but not for fear of losing control, since he was always afraid of that. No, his reasons were much older than his supernatural killer instinct, or even his IED.

“I think I’ll be joining you then,” he said at last. Before the chimera could ask, not that Liam thought he might, he explained. “My dad, my biological dad, was… an alcoholic… and abusive one. I…” he took a deep, shuddering breath, “He scared me. The way he would yell at my mom, and me, and when my mom tried to get between us he would…”

Even though it was difficult, he had every intention of finishing the explanation. But Theo cut him off by wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a fierce embrace. He felt a hand, a clawed hand, settle on the back of his head and pull him into the crook of the older boy’s neck. He realised then that his mate was furious. The bond they shared felt like an ice-cold blade, vibrating as though thrown hard enough to pierce stone.

The young wolf clung to his anchor and let his breathing even out. He hadn’t noticed how ragged it had become or how he was stinking of fear and pain. Taking in the chimera’s scent soothed him and his own chemosignals slowly returned to their usual scent. The rage resonating through his body was replaced by warmth, and it still surprised him a little that Theo could feel such uninhibited love for someone as damaged as him.

The older boy took a step back and Liam watched as his eyes shifted from gold to blue. He then gently pried the young wolf’s fist open and took the pill from it. He pierced the capsules with his claws and let the purple liquid drip onto the concrete and seep into the cracks harmlessly. Without a word, he took the shorter boy’s hand in his own now clawless hand and led him towards the club, where their friends were still waiting at the reception desk.

Theo paid the man behind the counter and checked in his helmet and jacket before taking Liam’s from him. Once inside the club, the music began thrumming through the werewolf’s head, and he had to implement the skill he had learned to help him block out such noise in the past. He closed his eyes and focused on his own breathing and heartbeat. It was a little faster than usual, owing to the ordeal in the parking lot. So, instead, he focused on the only other sound that could calm him, the only other heartbeat.

The chimera was surprisingly calm, despite his protestations to the noisy, crowded night club. The younger boy allowed himself the conceit that it had something to do with the hand still wrapped around his own. Theo’s heart was steady, and listening to it helped to lessen the din of the music to a level that was actually relatively pleasant.

Being the regulars they were, Mason and Corey knew to quickly stake claim to a booth a fair distance away from the dance floor. It was far enough from the clamour and mass of writhing bodies that they would be able to relax and at least try to talk. But they just as quickly ditched the four (mostly) werewolves as they disappeared in the throng surrounding the bar. Liam just laughed at how full of energy the two young lovers were.

Somehow, within a few minutes, the two were returning with drinks for the table. The human presented the alpha and female beta with alcoholic drinks similar to those he and his boyfriend had ordered. Meanwhile, the werechameleon placed a couple of sodas before the older chimera and his mate with a nervous smile.

The pack sat for a few minutes sipping their drinks as they watched the crowd flow around them. It was always interesting to see the way normal people interacted with one another. How easy it was for them to flirt and laugh and dance without a care. The young wolf envied them their simplicity of expression. Nothing came so easily for him, especially not where Theo was concerned. But the hand resting on his leg absentmindedly made it seem just a little easier.

With their drinks half-consumed, Mason and Corey got to their feet, with the human dragging Hayden upwards too. “Time to do what we came here to do!” he announced. The young woman chuckled as he manhandled her towards the dance floor, leaving his boyfriend shaking his head in amusement.

“Are you guys… gonna join us?” the younger chimera probed cautiously but hopefully, eyes drifting towards his one-time alpha.

Liam looked over to his mate and was surprised to see a slightly hunted expression on his face. “Um, sure Corey, we’ll join you guys in a few,” the werewolf assured the sweet young man.

The werechameleon gave a slight nod and headed over to where his boyfriend and Hayden were trying to make some space on the dance floor. The male beta refocused on the older boy but the expression that had caught his attention was now gone, replaced by his usual nonchalance. But the young wolf wasn’t so easily fooled.

“We don’t have to join them if you don’t wanna,” he assured his mate. He placed his hand on top of the one already resting on his knee and squeezed gently.

“But you want to, don’t you?” the chimera asked earnestly. His smirk was far too knowing for comfort and Liam looked down bashfully. “After how nervous you got doing karaoke, I’m surprised you would be willing to put yourself on display for so many strangers.”

“It’s not at all the same thing. There, people are all looking at you, expecting something from you. Here, everyone is in their own little world. Nobody really cares what anyone else is doing and no one is expecting anything from you,” Liam explained.

“Oh I don’t know about that,” the taller boy mused with a smirk. “I’m sure there’s someone expecting something from you,” he winked suggestively and his mate let out a nervous laugh.

“Well I don’t expect anything from you babe,” the beta said with a smile. “I’d like to dance but I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to…” Theo began and suddenly the werewolf understood his trepidation.

“Oh don’t tell me you don’t know how to dance!” he laughed suddenly without meaning to, regretting it slightly when he saw the annoyed look on the older boy’s face. “I’m sorry. I’m just surprised. I mean, you look like a Calvin Klein model, you sing like an angel and you move with the grace of a tiger… but you can’t dance?”

“It’s not like Dread Doctors footed the bill for hip hop classes. I like music and all, but I’ve never really had any reason to dance to it,” the chimera opined. But Liam could sense a hesitant desire coming from his mate.

He grabbed the hybrid’s hand and stood. He was about to drag the now very nervous young man over to his friends when he noticed Scott still sitting quietly at the table, watching them with a goofy grin on his face. “And what about you alpha; are you going to be joining us?” the younger wolf enquired.

The tanned boy continued to smile as he shook his head. “Perhaps later guys. Someone should probably keep an eye on the table. Besides, I need to check in with Malia. She can be kinda scary when she feels like she is being left out,” he laughed, his fond grin never faltering.

Liam was glad that his friend had finally been able to find someone to care for, and be cared for by. After losing Allison and being forced to give Kira up, he had seemed somewhat lonely, even when surrounded by friends and family. And while Malia certainly had her flaws, it seemed that she was good for the young alpha.

Soon, the newly minted couple were joining their packmates. Hayden was swaying with her head thrown back, hands running through her hair and sweat already beginning to bead on her forehead. Mason was pressed up behind Corey, hands on the young chimera’s hips as they matched each other’s rhythm. Liam began to shift his weight from foot to foot as he listened to the music and let the beat resonate through him. Theo simply shuffled nervously, looking so uncharacteristically adorable that it caused his mate to stop and stare.

The beta took a step towards the older boy, standing before him and taking his hands in his own. The slightly shorter boy tilted his head to look up into the chimera’s eyes, and ran his thumbs along the back of those soft hands. He began to sway their hands in time to the beat that he had picked up before.

“Just move with me,” he said a bit more loudly than usual, but Theo’s enhanced hearing meant that it wasn’t necessary to shout or lean into his ear to be heard. “If it helps, look at my feet and see how I move to the beat.” He had to lean back to avoid being accidentally headbutted as the taller boy suddenly looked down to watch the way his feet took smalls steps as he swayed.

It was cute to see him concentrate so hard on something so mundane. Liam loved the way his nose scrunched slightly and his lips pursed as he watched their feet. Then his head started to bob a bit erratically until it evened out to the tempo of the song. The chimera had a good ear for music and it wasn’t long before he was swaying along in time to his mate. Then the music shifted to something a bit slower and many of the people on the floor decided to take that time to go sit down or head to the bar.

Theo was jostled forward by a girl trying to move past him and he stumbled into Liam, who quickly put his hands on the taller boy’s waist to steady him. The chimera’s face was flushed from a mix of embarrassment and annoyance, but before he could step away, the young wolf tightened his grip and rested his head against the older boy’s chest. He somehow managed to keep his movements in time to the music, even though the heartbeat reverberating through his head was deafening.

Liam’s couldn’t tell exactly what his mate was feeling just then as his own emotions were swimming through his mind and he was suddenly thankful that he had decided to abstain from alcohol. When he looked up, he saw those deep blue eyes watching him as though he were the only person in the club, or even the world.

While the beta had been happy to scream to the world that Theo was his boyfriend, this was their first time being truly intimate in public. The night at karaoke didn’t really count in his opinion, since it was largely rushed and desperate rather than intimate. Their bodies continued to sway slowly but their eyes were locked like snipers people staring down their scopes from across a cluttered loud and battlefield. And then he took the shot.

The young wolf leaned forward and raised himself up slightly to meet the older boy’s parted lips. Any uncertainty still trickling through their bond was suddenly swept away by the tidal wave of love and pure desire. The kiss was anything but chaste, as the chimera gripped firmly at the younger boy’s waist and pulled him deeper into the hungry exchange.

Liam wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s neck and tilted his head to get a better angle as his tongue slipped past those soft, full lips and into the warm recesses of the mouth that all too often had something cocky and mischievous to say. He was met with an appreciative moan and a rumble from the chest he was pressed against. He ran one hand up the back of the older boy’s styled hair, which would normally have led to half an hour of berating. Instead, it elicited a slight growl as his fingers took hold of the still surprisingly soft locks and pulled, exposing Theo’s neck as his head suddenly snapped back.

The werewolf wasted no time in pressing his lips to the tender flesh, gently nipping with unfanged teeth between the soft kisses. The growls turned into whimpers and he could feel the effect this was having on his mate, both through their bond and through his jeans. He opened himself up completely to their shared feelings and was totally swept up in the experience, not even realising he had shifted until he opened his eyes and noticed that everything was suddenly brighter, more vibrant and louder.

When the chimera lowered his head to look at what had caused his boyfriend to pause, Liam realised his eyes, too, were glowing. Luckily, it was only their eyes this time, and rather than try to calm himself, the young wolf simply smirked up at his mate as if challenging him. Theo was more than happy to meet that challenge and even upped the ante, smirking to reveal his fangs just before he leaned into the shorter boy’s neck.

The beta gasped and closed his eyes as he felt those razor-sharp canines skate across the now sweat-slicked skin of his neck. He couldn’t stop himself from letting out a whimper far needier than the older boy had. This, naturally, only spurred the merciless monster on, his tongue lapping over the skin and tasting the perspiration that he was drawing out of the young wolf with the heat of their proximity.

Liam sank his fingernails firmly into the chimera’s shoulders, struggling to keep them from turning to claws as he felt his control slipping. Luckily, Mason chose that moment to let out a very loud and very embarrassing wolf whistle. Suddenly, the young wolf was snapped back to reality and realised that he, and his mate, had become the centre of far too many people’s attention. The slower song had long since been replaced but a much higher tempo beat and there was a cloud of arousal surrounding the couple (and it wasn’t just theirs he realised).

Overcome with a sudden sense of self-consciousness, the short teen darted from the dance floor back the safety of their booth, where Scott was tapping away at his phone, blissfully unaware of the sordid display his beta had put on for the rest of the club. Theo lowered himself into the booth a few moments later with a shit-eating grin on his face, followed closely by Mason and Corey. Mason was grinning unashamedly while Corey was blushing, although he had a small smile on his face too.

There were few minutes of awkward silence before their alpha looked up to see why everyone was acting so strangely. Before he could ask though, Hayden was there, placing a couple bottles of water in front of the very sweaty young lovers before taking a seat next to Corey. “I think you guy will need that, after the extremely steamy show you put on,” she chuckled as her one-time boyfriend turned a deep red while his mate only managed to smile even more like the cat that got the cream.

Scott looked from one face to another, looking even more adorably confused than usual. “Did I… miss something?” he asked like someone walking into a cinema twenty minutes late without realising it. The pack laughed raucously at his confusion, and Liam’s deepening embarrassment.

The laughter continued as the night went on, everyone seeming to have a really good time. They took turns dancing, someone always remaining behind to watch their belongings, and chatting or getting drinks. Liam eventually overcame his embarrassment and allowed Theo to hold his hand again, even if he did still look too cocky about the whole ordeal.

Later, he was at the bar with his alpha, waiting to be served. Neither of them knew the tricks that Hayden, Corey and Mason used to get their drinks so damned fast, so they had time to talk while they waited.

“You and Theo seem to be getting along a lot better than last week,” the older werewolf commented. There was no judgement in his voice, just a kind of paternal interest and warmth that the beta had come to appreciate from him. “It’s great to see you smiling again, and I really am happy to see how much he obviously cares for you,” he added.

The younger boy grinned a bit distractedly, “Yeah, he really does… And I… I love him too, you know?” He looked into his alpha’s earnest brown eyes and decided now was the time to talk about what they had planned earlier. “I really appreciate you being willing to give him a chance Scott, and for accepting him into the pack, even on probation.”

“I trust you Liam, and I can see how much he means to you. I’ll admit that I still worry, but I am beginning to understand why you fight so hard for him. Seeing him like this… smiling and laughing and just being a normal guy… it reminds me of the boy I used to know. Don’t get me wrong, he wasn’t always happy as a kid, and if I were a better friend to him then and noticed how much he was hurting then maybe…” he shook his head a bit sadly and Liam could smell the regret wafting off of him. “Well that isn’t something I can change. But I can change how I treat him now. What we did to him was wrong and I realise that now. I always say everyone can be saved, but I wasn’t willing to try with him. But you were, and I am so proud of you for doing what I wasn’t strong enough to. You managed to bring him out of the darkness Liam. You are going to be an amazing alpha one day.”

“Thanks Scott… I don’t know about the alpha thing, but I appreciate your confidence in me. I just hope the rest of the pack will be able to understand. How much have you told Malia?” the young wolf asked worriedly.

“Not everything. She knows that you and Theo are friends and she was grudgingly willing to accept that. She also knows that I came back to help you find him. Naturally, she couldn’t understand why we weren’t happy he was gone but she trusts that we had our reasons,” he explained patiently. He paused for a moment before continuing, “But she doesn’t know that you have feelings for each other, and certainly not that you are dating or, even worse, mated.”

“She’d probably freak out and try to kill him wouldn’t she?” Liam asked with a slight chuckle, mostly just to hide the fact that he was genuinely worried that would be her reaction.

“I… don’t think she would go that far. She wouldn’t be happy but I think, in time, she could learn to live with it. I don’t think she will ever be willing to be friends with Theo, but she might be able to accept him being part of the pack and even your boyfriend. We probably shouldn’t tell her, or anyone else, that you two are mated. At least, not yet,” the taller boy warned.

The beta thought about it and couldn’t find any reason to disagree. The others might eventually be able to accept it, but they would need to be eased into the idea. Stiles would probably need to be locked in a padded room with idea for several weeks before he could tolerate it.

“So about what I texted you at the restaurant…” the young werewolf hesitantly broached the subject.

“Yeah, it sounds like a good idea Liam,” the alpha replied a bit offhandedly as the barman finally came up to ask what they wanted. After placing their orders he turned back to his beta, “I think it would be good to take baby steps, and while Lydia would probably be a safer bet, we can’t expect her to keep it from Stiles. So I guess that only leaves Malia.”

“I really don’t wanna encroach on your private space away from Beacon Hills Scott,” Liam offered him the out, a bit worried his alpha would actually take it.

“Don’t be silly Liam; I said I would always be there for you, no matter what you need. Sometimes that will mean me coming back to Beacon Hills to help with something, but it can also mean you coming to us to get help,” the older boy reassured him.

“Thank you Scott,” the beta breathed out gratefully. “I haven’t told Theo yet, but I am hoping he will be okay with it. We did mention to my parents that we were considering visiting San Francisco, so I am hoping everyone will agree to it. But you’re okay with the short notice?”

“Sure,” Scott dismissed the concern as he took the drinks from barman and passed several to Liam. “I mentioned to Malia that you guys might wanna visit and she didn’t offer to leave the country for the week so I think she will be okay with it. So we’ll leave on Monday morning then?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” the younger boy replied with relief as he carefully dodged a few revellers heading towards the bar. “Hopefully Theo is as reasonable as Malia… Wow, I never thought I’d hear myself say that!” he laughed and his alpha chuckled as he shook his head.

The drinks were distributed around the table and Liam sank into his seat, glad that he had had a chance to hash things out with Scott. Now all that remained was to get Theo on-board. It was then that the chimera wrapped an arm around the younger boy and pulled him a bit closer, totally unbidden. It was such gestures that made the beta love his mate even more. It was as if he instinctively knew when the young wolf needed a bit of support or to have his mind put at ease. Liam still wasn’t sure if Theo could sense his emotions through his bond, but even without it, the older boy seemed to be able to read him.

Of course such moments are designed to be ruined by obnoxious friends, and Hayden and Mason chose that time to let out a unified “aaaaw”. But instead of pulling away, as he normally would when he had an audience, Theo leaned over and placed a peck on his mate’s cheek. This only served to exacerbate the saccharine gushing.

“Oh my gosh, you guys are so freaking adorable,” Hayden cooed as Liam’s cheeks turned a delightful shade of pink. He glared at her, or at least tried to, which wasn’t easy when you had possibly the hottest guy in the world pressing his lips to your face. His mixed expression of annoyance and bliss only served to make her giggle that much harder.

The teasing continued for a while longer before Corey finally took pity on them and suggested to Mason and Hayden that they get a few more dances in before they headed home. The two tipsy teens were more than happy to agree and be led off towards the dance floor. Liam gave Scott a meaningful glance and he smoothly slid out of the booth, “I’ll join you guys.”

The young beta was now left with an oddly affectionate chimera pressed up against him, arm draped over his shoulder. Theo was swirling the straw in his soda, watching as the ice cubed tinkled against the side of the glass. The werewolf couldn’t help but appreciate how at peace he looked. He had handled the entire day with the pack remarkably well, and Liam was almost hesitant to ask for more, worried that he would ruin the whole day by pushing too hard.

“Theo…” he began, only to be met instantly with two startling pools of deep blue, as though the older boy were hanging on his every word. “I spoke to Scott a bit earlier… about us.” This caused the chimera to frown slightly, but he chose not to speak, instead allowing his mate to finish his thought. “You know that he agreed that you are now part of the pack… and, well, he seems really happy with the decision. He said he had really enjoyed spending time getting to know you again, the real you.” Theo’s eyebrows rose slightly but he remained steadfastly silent. It was actually a little frustrating. Liam pressed on, “Well, the thing is… um, we thought it might be a good idea, maybe, if, you know, we let the rest of the pack know what’s going on.”

Again, the chimera didn’t seem inclined to speak but this time the werewolf chose to remain silent too, at least until he got a response. “And you describe that as a good idea do you?” he asked a bit harshly. “I can already tell you how that is bound to end. Lydia will listen patiently, but ultimately decide to go with the majority vote; Stiles will spend hours recounting, in excruciating detail, every terrible thing I have ever done until he finally convinces everyone else I should be dead; and then Malia will gladly carry out the punishment, assuming she doesn’t do it before anyone else even has a chance to open opened their mouths.”

Liam sighed, he had expected a poor response but he was hoping it wouldn’t be quite so bad. “I will never, ever, let anyone hurt you Theo, not even my pack,” he promised vehemently, but the scoff of disbelief he got in response caused his rage to begin seething. He took a moment to calm himself, listening to his mate’s slightly accelerated heartbeat and reminding himself that this was just Theo’s natural reaction when he got scared. “Whether you believe it or not, you are part of this pack already. Scott has accepted you; heck, he even said he likes spending time with you. The others will come around, but you are right, it won’t be easy. And that’s why Scott agreed not to tell anyone, not even Malia, about us until we are ready.”

“And are we ready?” the older boy asked, and Liam could feel the fear seeping through their bond, like icy water slowly pooling around your feet, numbing you as it fills up the room so you don’t even notice until it is suddenly flowing down your throat and drowning you.

He took a deep, steadying breath. When Theo was vulnerable like this, he needed to be handled extremely carefully. The last thing the beta wanted was to make his mate retreat back behind his seemingly indestructible walls. “I think we’re getting there babe. But I know neither of us is ready yet to deal with the whole pack coming down on us and questioning what we know, in our hearts, is right,” he reached out slowly, so as not to startle the chimera, and rested his hand against his neck.

The only way his mate could feel what he was feeling was through direct contact with his bite marks, and Liam made sure he knew exactly how he felt for him in that moment. Theo closed his eyes and let the feeling wash over him and burn the icy waters of his fear away, until all that was left was the heady fog of adoration that his mate felt for him.

“But I think, if we don’t keep moving forward, we might start to roll backwards. We both knew it was going to be an uphill struggle when we got into this, but I know we can make it over if we don’t lose faith in each other,” he let his fingertips trace the invisible circle that the curved black dots created as he soothed the young man he loved. “And I think we should start by going to visit Scott and Malia and telling her that we are dating,” he said softly.

Theo’s reaction was not as violent as Liam had feared. He was silent for quite some time as the beta continued to trace the circle and he felt those deep blue eyes boring into his own while the older boy considered his words. “I can understand why you would choose her to be first. But just remember, she’s the only one who has physically tried to kill me… several times,” he reasoned.

“I know that, but just remember, you are a lot stronger now babe,” the beta reassured him. The confused look that spread across the older boy’s face was so adorable that the young wolf almost leaned in to kiss him. “I can’t believe you’ve already forgotten,” he laughed instead. “When we mated, we both got a lot stronger than we used to be. You might have been weaker than real werewolves in the past but you should be a match for them now, assuming you aren’t even stronger. Deaton said there was no way of knowing exactly how much stronger we would each become since he has never known a mated pair of werewolves before. I don’t even wanna think about how strong I am now,” the werewolf shuddered at the thought. He had always been unusually strong and that led to more trouble than it was worth. The only thing really keeping him in check now was Theo.

“I guess that is mildly reassuring,” the chimera drawled. “But I don’t want to have to fight for my life. I just want to live it, with you. I don’t care what anyone else thinks or if they believe in me. I know how I feel about you and that’s enough for me.”

Liam chose that moment to deliver the kiss he had been holding back. He kissed the older boy gently on the lips as he pressed his palm to the mating marks again. He felt a hand press against his own marks and knew Theo was mirroring him. The connection was so strong then and he felt how he was the entirety of the chimera’s world. And while the feeling was exhilarating – intoxicating even – he knew it wasn’t healthy. You couldn’t live your life for someone else; you had to share it with them.

“I know how you feel babe, really I do. But I told you I want you to share in every part of my life. Even though we haven’t told my parents that we are mated, or even that we’re officially dating, I know they adore you. Everyone here tonight has accepted you, especially Corey. And I know that the others will come around and see the amazing guy I plan to spend my life with,” the beta declared with conviction. “I love you Theo, but I can’t be your reason for living. You need to live for yourself, and choose to share that life with me. And for that, you need friends, family and a life that doesn’t centre on me but rather runs directly beside mine.”

The older boy looked at him harshly then, and for a moment, Liam worried that he had said something that might make him feel rejected like he had the last time they went out with his friends. But instead of the lashing out that he was preparing himself for, Theo buried his face in his mate’s neck and started to cry softly. The beta quickly reached up and carded his hand through his lover’s hair and tried to sooth him with gentle shushes. He could feel the raw pain stabbing at him through the bond. It was cold too, but unlike the numbing cold of fear, this burned him. But it was the kind of pain that burned away the lies we tell ourselves, leaving us with the terrifying realisation that we are responsible for our own happiness and we cannot place that burden on anyone else, no matter how much they may love us, and we them.

“No matter what happens, you know I will never leave you Theo. We’ll find a way to make things work, I promise,” he whispered as he wrapped his remaining arm around the larger boy and held him tightly against his body.

“I love you Liam,” the chimera said at last, as he pulled back from the embrace and wiped at his reddened eyes. It was unfair that he was so beautiful even after crying, eyes puffy and cheeks wet. The beta knew he looked like a drag queen with a bad makeover when he cried. “And you’re right,” the older boy continued, “You deserve someone who has his shit sorted, not someone who is gonna rely on you to hold him together. And I want to be that guy for you, so I will do whatever it takes, even if it scares me.”

Theo admitting that something scared him was unprecedented; he didn’t even admit that about his nightmares when the smell alone was all the proof even the most useless werewolf in the world would need. Even though he thought it was impossible, Liam somehow found himself loving the amazing guy in front of him a little more than he already did.

“You have nothing to be scared of; I’ll always be right by your side Theo. You’re stuck with me after all,” the beta chuckled as he tapped at the bite marks on his mate’s neck. “And even without these, I love you more than anything. I’d do anything for you too,” he promised.

“Then I guess we’re going to San Francisco, or there abouts. Where exactly is UC Davis?” the chimera asked, suddenly a bit perplexed.

“Close to Sacramento,” came the reply as Scott returned from the dance floor. “So I take it your talk went well?”

“It didn’t go quite as planned,” the younger werewolf replied, “But, in a way, I think it went even better.” He smiled at his mate who was now desperately trying to scramble past him to get out of the booth. No doubt he wanted to go clean up in the restrooms so nobody would see he had been crying.

Liam took mercy on him and stood up just as the rest of the pack was approaching. Even having raced against him, he never knew Theo could move so fast. The beta tried to keep a straight face as Hayden came up to him.

“Liam,” she stepped up to him and hugged him tightly. “I am so glad we had this time to reconnect, and that I got the chance to help you. After everything you did for me… I hope you know you can always call on me.” She seemed a bit misty eyed and he was worried that maybe she had eavesdropped on his conversation with Theo.

“Um, yeah of course. I really enjoyed seeing you too Hayden. But why are you getting so emotional?” he asked, perhaps a bit less sensitively than he should have.

She punched him on the shoulder. “I’m getting emotional because I am saying goodbye you ass!” she yelled at him like every girl whose boyfriend just said something stupid (aka every girl). “I’m leaving early tomorrow to head home. I don’t want you guys all getting up early to see me off so I thought I’d say goodbye now,” she pointed out as though he were the idiot for not knowing exactly what her reasoning was.

“Oh! Damn, I’m sorry Hayden. You don’t have to feel guilty about that; we’d be glad to wake up and see you off,” he rattled off trying to both make up for his callousness and cover up any signs that he was concerned about something else. She smiled and shook her head no. “If you’re sure then… it really doesn’t feel like you’ve been here a week, wow. I’m sorry we didn’t spend more time together; it was so great to see you again, really.”

“Don’t worry about it Lee. You spent plenty of time with me. Besides, nobody wants their ex hanging around when they are trying to start a new relationship,” she laughed to lighten the mood. “I’m so happy for you and Theo. He’s so different from the guy I first met back then, and that’s all because of you. You make everyone want to be better, to be the best version of themselves they can be. He’s a really lucky guy.”

Liam blushed brightly at the compliment just as Theo was coming back from the restroom, somehow looking like he just walked off a freaking catwalk in Milan. It just wasn’t fair…

“I am indeed lucky,” the former alpha chimera said as he put an arm around his mate, not possessively but definitely making it clear that the boy was taken.

Hayden just smiled at the obvious display while the short werewolf turned even brighter in embarrassment. “I hope you don’t mind if I kiss my friend goodbye Theo,” she teased as she placed a friendly kiss on the male beta’s cheek. “It’s been so fun hanging with you guys,” she said as she turned to take in Scott, Mason and Corey, “All of you. Bakersfield is nice, but I miss you all so much too. I hope I get a chance to visit again, or perhaps you will get off your entitled male asses and come down to visit me!” She winked at them as they all coughed and made excuses as to why they hadn’t already done so.

They said their final goodbyes outside the club as Corey manhandled his very tipsy boyfriend into the car. Scott gave a hand strapping him in when Mason tried to get up saying something about it being a good time to try and find the Nemeton and deal with those damn pixies. The werechameleon just shook his head and apologised for his boyfriend’s weird imagination.

As Liam said farewell to Scott and Hayden, he noticed Theo talking quietly to Corey near their car. He was really glad the two chimeras were bonding. Corey seemed to be having a very positive influence on the older boy and Liam would have to make an effort to thank him for it.

“So then, I’ll see you guys on Monday morning then?” the alpha said as he climbed into his jeep.

“Yeah, we’ll be there,” came the reply from Theo before the beta could answer. “Drive safe. Although a car accident won’t kill you, we kinda need your jeep for our luggage since we’ll be taking my bike,” he added with an evil smirk.

Liam punched him on the arm, “God you really are the worst!” But Scott was just chuckling, apparently accepting the chimera’s dark sense of humour.

“Will do!” he replied jovially. “Sleep tight guys.”

Corey drove by in Mason’s car trying to sooth his befuddled boyfriend who was still going on about pixies stealing his socks. He gave the couple a wave as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“Thank you for tonight,” Liam said as he pulled on his jacket.

Theo paused with his helmet over his head and turned around. “Anytime pup. You know I’d do anything to make you happy,” he replied as he gave his mate a brief kiss before lowering the black, wolf-eared headgear.

The beta smiled and pulled on his own helmet before climbing on the back of the bloody death trap that was the chimera’s preferred mode of transportation. _Time for near-death experience number four,_ he thought to himself.

As the bike pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the Geyer residence, a dark figure stepped out of the from behind the doors to the club.

“And thank you for tonight too. It was most… illuminating,” an ominously melodious voice flowed from the shadowy silhouette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure what to say about this chapter, other than I put quite a lot of thought into it. I am trying to finally move things forward and away from the gushy romance of the new relationship. Hopefully where the story goes from here will interest people more than they are at the moment. Really hoping to get some feedback so I know I don't suck too much xD lol.
> 
> And yes... I am mean. The ending is most ominous haha, but it may be a while yet before we find out exactly what it means >_>
> 
> Hope the fluff and angst wasn't to much for anyone, and sorry the smut wasn't as R-rated as some people may be hoping for. Perhaps in time... hehe. 
> 
> Really miss the faster pace I used to be able to pump these chapters out and the feedback I used to get but guess I shouldn't be complaining. Still love ya'll.


	5. Building bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo arrive in San Francisco for their impromptu vacation, but things get off to a rocky start. They learn to navigate their feelings and relationships without the safety net of their supportive friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry this took so long. I hope you didn't totally lose faith that I would ever update. I just kinda lost myself for a while and needed to find my way back to being motivated to write again. Since you've already waited so long, I shant take up any more of your time - ENJOY (I hope).

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes!”

“NO!”

“Theo, enough already,” Liam snapped. “We came here for a reason. Don’t chicken out now that we’re here.”

“That may technically be true, but I was working under the impression that your goodie-two-shoes alpha would be here to play referee,” the older boy muttered. “There is no way I am going in there before he gets here.”

“Well if that’s the case, why did you ride so damn fast genius?” the young wolf pointed out sharply, but his expression softened when he saw his mate’s brows furrow slightly. They had been arguing for a few minutes now and it seemed his temper was starting to get the better of him. The shorter boy let out a sigh, “C’mon, it’ll be fine.”

Theo pinched the bridge of his nose and scrunched his eyes. As he was about to point how not fine it was going to be, they were interrupted. “Would you two stop arguing like an old married couple?” shouted an angry female voice. They turned to see Malia glaring at them from the doorway of the coffee house.

“Oh… um, hey there Malia,” Liam stammered. The chimera tried to straighten up and looked anywhere but at the snarling werecoyote, hoping he was masking the nervousness in his chemosignals.

“Scott called about an hour ago. He’s having some trouble with the jeep and won’t be here till later,” the waspish young woman informed them. “So instead of standing out here scaring away all my customers, you may as well wait inside.” After a brief pause and a barely noticeable glance at Theo, she added, “I’m not exactly thrilled about it either.” He couldn’t help but snort at the idea that she needed help to scare away customers, what with her scintillating personality.

Without waiting for a reply, she turned and headed back into the little store. The werewolf gave the older boy a sheepish grin and shrugged his shoulders before following after her. Theo looked back at his bike and thought about how easy it would be to simply ride back home… but it was then that he realised that Beacon Hills wasn’t home, because Liam wasn’t there.

He really didn’t have a choice, so he went after his mate into the lion’s den, or rather the coyote’s.

To say things were awkward would be an understatement. Liam tried to make small talk but Theo wasn’t really in the mood, particularly because he was painfully aware of the daggers being shot his way each time Malia glanced in their direction. So it was more than a little surprising when the werecoyote came up to their table with two cups of coffee. She wordlessly placed them in front of the boys and looked at them expectantly.

The beta pulled his wallet out of his pocket and asked, “How much do we owe you?”

The former wild girl tore her eyes away from her one-time nemesis long enough to say, “Don’t worry Liam; it’s my treat.” Theo realised why she was still there and felt a bit foolish for not noticing sooner, although it surprised him that she would care about something so pedestrian.

“Thank you, Malia,” he barely more than whispered before raising the cup to his lips and taking a small sip of the bitter drink.

The young woman grunted her acknowledgement before turning back to the younger boy, “My shift ends at four. You can follow me back to our place then.”

“Well we don’t wanna be in your way Malia. If you prefer, you could give us the key and we could wait for you there,” Liam suggested.

She didn’t even bother trying to hide the distrusting look she shot at the chimera before saying, “Yeah… that’s not gonna happen.”

“Not a problem. We’ll make ourselves comfortable,” the older boy chimed in with his most charming smile. He knew it was a mistake, but he just couldn’t help himself. Old habits die hard.

She seemed about to say something, but unlike him, she managed to hold herself back. He could actually hear her teeth grinding as she walked back to the counter and greeted a customer with a bright smile. Theo was impressed; she might be able to give him a run for his money when it came to pretending to be something she wasn’t.

“Was that really necessary?” Liam’s voice cut into his self-indulgent contemplation. The older boy looked back into those stern blue eyes and managed to appear genuinely embarrassed. Instead of replying, he took another sip of his coffee, only this time he couldn’t help but pull a bit of a face. “Well I guess I should be grateful you didn’t insult Malia’s generosity by pointing out that you hate coffee,” the young wolf chuckled. “Thank you for trying,” he added as he reached out and gently held his mate’s hand.

Theo gave him a forced smile, the bitter taste still on his tongue. He didn’t understand why Liam liked this sludge, but he was willing to do just about anything for the blue-eyed boy smiling at him. Although, he thought as he took another sip when Malia looked over at them, this was pushing the boundary of his limits.

Staring quietly at the gorgeous werewolf in front of him, Theo let his mind wander. He couldn’t help but think back to how excited the boy had been that morning.

**Earlier that day**

“Moooooom, where’s my blue hoodie?” Liam yelled as he dashed to the bathroom to check the laundry basket.

“Where did you last see it?” came the disinterested reply from downstairs.

“I dunno… On my bedroom floor?” a muffled voice answered. “Or maybe on my desk chair?”

“Well if you put things away properly when you were done with them, you wouldn’t have these kinds of problems now would you?” Mrs Geyer lectured with a practised mom voice.

Theo stifled a chuckle as the shirtless werewolf stomped back into their room with a huff. “Gee thanks mom. A life lesson is super helpful right now!” he groaned before gracelessly digging in his closet for the third time.

“You’re welcome sweetie!” the jovial woman shouted back with far too much sugar in her voice. The chimera just shook his head; he could learn a lot about riling Liam up from the wise older woman. Perhaps she was the reason the young wolf found the cocky jackass so appealing. After all, it is a well-known fact that men often fall for partners that remind them of their mother. He would have to think of a way to thank her.

While it was most amusing watching the adorable young man get all flustered, time was moving on and Scott would be arriving soon to get their luggage. So, the older boy decided to lend a hand; besides, he did love the way that hoodie looked on his mate and it would be a shame to leave it behind. He closed his eyes and focused his senses. It was difficult to separate all of Liam’s different scents, but Theo sometimes borrowed that hoodie, primarily because it smelled so strongly of the young wolf, so he focused on the unique combination of their odours.

It didn’t take him long to locate the stealthy article of clothing, buried inside the younger boy’s gym bag. He had to make a conscious effort not to breathe too deeply as he extracted it. Most people might find the scent of a gym bag unappealing, but the powerful scent of the werewolf was likely to cause a very different kind of problem for the chimera, and he simply didn’t have the time to deal with that right now.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you!” Liam exuded as his mate handed him the somewhat crumpled hoodie. He didn’t seem to care as he slipped it on over his tank top.

“Pup, as good as you may look in that hoodie, I don’t think it’s really gonna cut it for the long ride up to Sacramento,” he chuckled as the younger boy seemed to bristle with energy like a puppy that had just been washed. “I was thinking that, maybe, you’d rather like to wear this,” Theo added as he opened his side of the wardrobe and pulled out a leather jacket much like his own, only slightly smaller with blue accents instead of red.

The young wolf’s eyes lit up like a supernova and a squeal of delight was cut off just before it could escape his lips. He shucked the lovingly worn hoodie and excitedly donned the black and blue leather jacket. He looked almost proud as he scanned the older boy’s face. “So… um, how do I look?” he asked with an adorable shyness that made the older boy’s heart flutter.

His first impulse was to make a snarky comment that would rile Liam up. But, oddly enough, he fought that instinct. Instead, he decided to be unambiguously honest. “You look sexy as hell pup,” he smiled fondly. And the pride that seemed to be bubbling just below the surface suddenly overflowed as the younger boy beamed at Theo before throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him firmly. Perhaps being honest wasn’t so bad after all.

With his newfound energy, the young wolf somehow managed to finish packing before his alpha arrived. The young couple were standing near the front door with their bags while Liam’s mother fussed over her son. It made the chimera smile that even though she constantly teased the werewolf, her love and concern were irrepressible.

“You packed your toothbrush?” she asked.

“Yes mom,” came the growingly exasperating reply.

“And enough underwear?” she grilled.

“Ohmygod, yes mom!” he groaned.

She seemed about to ask an even more inappropriate question, which Liam apparently noticed as well, so he quickly made an excuse about needing the restroom and darted back upstairs.

Mrs Geyer laughed somewhat diabolically as he fled. “I was wondering how much it would take to get rid of him,” she mused seemingly to herself. Before he could ask what she meant, she turned to face Theo. “You will keep him safe won’t you sweetheart?” she asked earnestly.

“Of course,” he replied without hesitation.

“I think this little vacation will do him good. Maybe when you boys get back, he will finally be willing to talk about what’s been on his mind lately,” she said a bit cryptically. “All his dad I want is for him to be happy, whatever that might entail. It’s what we want for both of you,” she smiled gently at the young man. “You know what I mean?”

“Yeah… I think I do,” the chimera hesitantly answered with a glance at the staircase.

“He deserves to be happy. And so do you,” she added and patted his arm fondly.

Before the tightness in his chest could get the better of him, Theo heard the unmistakable rumbling of Roscoe coming down the street. He opened the door just as Scott pulled up to the sidewalk.

“Hey, hey!” the cheerful alpha hollered as he climbed out of the rickety vehicle. Thinking back on it, the chimera realised he probably should have insisted that the carefree fool get the deathtrap checked out before making the long trip back home.

“Morning,” the more sombre teen replied with what he hoped seemed like a friendly smile.

“Please don’t tell me Liam is still asleep,” Scott teased with a chuckle.

“No, no,” Theo replied with a genuinely affectionate laugh. “He’s just upstairs rinsing off his shame.”

“Huh?” the alpha enquired with befuddlement.

“Oh, nothing,” the chimera dismissed with a smirk. “Mind giving me hand with these?” he added passing a hand over the luggage.

The taller boy wordlessly hefted a duffel and backpack before heading back to the jeep. The werehybrid followed suit, and by the time Liam came back down stairs, with no longer red ears, the bags had been packed.

“Oh hey Scott!” the beta rejoiced when he saw his alpha, skirting past his mother to wrap his arms around the chuckling older werewolf.

“Hey there,” the tanned boy drawled as he patted the young wolf’s back. “You about ready to head out?” he asked.

“Sure am!” the younger boy piped up with a sunny smile. When he turned to regard his mate, Theo smiled back fondly.

“You remember the directions to the coffee shop?” Scott directed the question at the older boy.

“Yeah. We’ll meet you there,” came the calm reply.

“Please be safe boys,” Mrs Geyer worried as she drew up behind them. She ran a hand up her son’s back before kissing the back of head, then Theo felt her do the same to him and couldn’t help the blush that bloomed up his neck. “And have fun!” she added as she ruffled their hair, earning a squawk of protest from both them.

**Back in the present**

Theo wished he had taken his time riding up to Sacramento, but he realised it would not have made much of a difference.

“Hey, Earth to Theo. You alive in there babe?” the cheerfully mocking voice of the beta interrupted the recollection.

The chimera blinked a few times before smirking. “Yeah, sorry. I guess your endless babble must have briefly put me in a coma,” he sassed. The werewolf simply responded by squinting his eyes and sticking out his tongue.

Before a real rebuttal could be made, though, Malia approached their table. “All right, my shift is over. Let’s get out of here,” she announced irritably.

The young wolf shrugged and smiled apologetically at his mate before heading towards the door. Theo let out a sigh but followed after him. Outside, Malia was standing beside a chic BMW M4 tapping her foot impatiently.

“Wow! Is this yours Malia?” Liam asked incredulously, and the chimera had to admit it was a pretty sweet ride.

“I suppose it is technically Peter’s, but he insists it is mine. I intend to give it back once I’ve earned enough to get something a little more modest for myself,” she explained. “Peter may be a selfish, shallow, arrogant asshole, but he’s not totally without his uses. But then, I’m sure you can relate,” she added as she climbed into the vehicle and Theo was impressed that the beta didn’t take the bait, although his growl of irritation was clearly audible, even to non-supernaturals.

The chimera pressed a gentle kiss to the back of younger boy’s ear and whispered, “I’m proud of you pup.”

“It just… frustrates me. Scott promised she’d make an effort, but it seems she’s made up her mind to be vindictive. Was coming here a mistake?” the young wolf worried as he turned to regard his mate, concern clear in his sky-blue eyes.

Theo tried to smile reassuringly and said, “All we can do is be patient. We knew this wouldn’t be easy; but if you prefer, we could just go home?”

“No!” the beta replied a bit too quickly. “You’ve made the effort and now I must too. Although, I think you may have gotten the better end of the deal. Trying to avoid coming to blows with Malia is going to be more difficult than I thought.”

“Still, it could be worse. It could be Stiles,” the older boy teased, hoping to lighten the mood. Liam leaned forward and rested his head on the taller boy’s shoulder, gently rubbing his cheek against Theo’s short stubble as he rested his hands on his waist. However, their peaceful reverie was interrupted by the obnoxious honking of a car horn behind them.

“Way more difficult than I thought,” the werewolf growled as stepped away from his mate.

The pair hastily mounted the motorcycle so as to avoid any further motivational honks, and followed after the ostentatious BMW. Scott and Malia’s apartment building was not far from the coffee house and the Davis campus of the University of California could be seen in the distance.

Theo parked his bike beside Malia’s car, leaving enough room for Scott to park his jeep, whenever he finally managed to arrive. “Why don’t you go on ahead?” he suggested to Liam as they removed their helmets. The short beta looked a bit unsure at first, but seemingly reading the older boy’s mood as he had the uncanny ability to do, he nodded and silently walked towards the elevator.

The chimera circled around the large car to where Malia was taking suspiciously long to gather her things. Seeing him, she straightened up and slammed the door. As she opened her mouth to no doubt inundate him with a slew of threats, the young man drew himself up and cut her off.

“Listen Malia; I’m not expecting us to be friends, but like it or not, we’re pack now. But that’s not why I’m here. I’m here because this is important to Liam and he is important to me, and I have to believe that he is important to you to,” he announced, and she seemed to be listening intently to what he was saying.

Her stare was penetrating and he got the distinct impression that if he said the wrong thing, she might very well try to rip his throat out. When it became clear that she wasn’t going to interrupt him, he decided to continue.

“Liam loves all of you, and his pack means everything to him. I don’t want to put him in a position where he has to choose between that and me, and I don’t think you would be that cruel either. So I’m asking you…” he pressed, but then he did something he hadn’t planned on and put aside any semblance of his usually stubborn pride. “No, I’m begging you, please, give me a chance to prove to you, and everyone, that I can be the person he believes I am. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him, and I’m hoping that you guys feel at least something similar. I can’t undo the things I did, but I can do better from now on, so please let me try to make him happy.”

And still, the werecoyote said nothing, watching him as though contemplating her next move. After a painfully long pause, in which a hundred scenarios played out in Theo’s mind (ninety nine of which ended in her trying to kill him), she finally spoke.

“I didn’t think it was even possible for you to speak from the heart, because I honestly believed you didn’t have one. I don’t like you Theo, and I probably never will, but you’re right, I do care about Liam. And as messed up as it may seem to me, he loves you, or so Scott claims, so the least I can do is try to accept that. It may be a character flaw of mine, but I was able to get over the terrible things Peter did, so maybe, just maybe, I can do the same with you. But I’m not making any promises,” she declared and it seemed she was biting back a lot of things she might have said if she weren’t trying so hard not to.

The chimera had to force himself not to smirk at this concession, reminding himself that this wasn’t some victory of manipulation. Instead, he nodded solemnly and simply said, “Thank you.” She returned the nod, acknowledging the truce and the possibility for more conciliatory relations in the future.

The former enemies made their way to the elevator and the scent of nervousness permeating the air was palpable as they rounded the corner and found a jittery young werewolf waiting for them. His eyes asked the question he was obviously too scared to voice and Theo smiled and shot him a wink, dispelling the unpleasant odour and putting a bright smile on that handsome face. As the trio entered the elevator, the chimera felt a hand tentatively slip into his own and he squeezed it reassuringly. He continued to hold onto it as the metal doors opened and they walked down the hallway, and Malia didn’t react to it when she glanced at them before opening the door to her apartment.

After seeing the ridiculously ostentatious car she drove, Theo was expecting Malia and Scott’s apartment to be pretty well decorated and furnished, but it was surprisingly Spartan. Still, it had a sense of cosiness to it. It was a pretty perfect combination of the young couple’s personalities – Malia’s sense of utilitarianism and Scott’s warmth.

There was a large sofa against the far wall, angled in a way that was perfect for laying back and watching the television, with a couple sitting chairs perpendicular to it and a small coffee table in-between. Textbooks mingled with fashion magazines on the sheet of glass, and the chimera had to remind himself that Malia was still a girl after all. The kitchenette was well-kept, with a wicker basket full of fruit on the counter almost judgementally placed beside a small, half-empty bowl of candy.

There were only two pictures hanging on the walls but they were prints of tasteful fine art paintings. Theo was genuinely impressed and wondered which of the two had picked them out. To the right was the doorway to a short hallway, with a sliver of the bedroom visible. He assumed the bathroom would be on the opposite end of the hallway.

His critical examination of the abode was interrupted by Liam’s cheerful voice. “This is a really nice place Malia. You guys were really lucky to get a place like this so close to the campus within your price range. Still, it must be kinda scary, and exciting, to be living away from your families. It’s really cool that you have each other though.”

“Yeah, between what I earn and what Scott gets from his parent, we’re able to make ends meet. Thanks to a letter of reference from Deaton, he was also able to get part-time work assisting at a local pet clinic, so he tries to get his mom to save some money, but she is pretty insistent on supporting him still. Luckily, now that his dad is more in the picture, it takes some of the strain off of her,” she explained as she placed her keys on the small counter beside the door.

Liam sidled up to Theo as the werecoyote began rummaging in the cupboards. He was clearly unsure what to do and didn’t want to presumptuously make himself at home. The chimera smirked at how cute his boyfriend could be without meaning to and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to put him at ease. “Why don’t you go sit down,” he directed the beta towards the lounge area before heading over to the kitchen. “Do you need a hand with anything? I know us being here is a little inconvenient without Scott; we were planning on checking into an inn when we arrived, but since we don’t have our luggage, you’re kinda stuck with us,” he offered as Malia pulled down some pans from the cupboard.

She opened her mouth but then closed it and seemed to reconsider before opening it again and saying, “Actually, yes you can help. Scott normally does the cooking so I could use a hand if you’re up for it.”

“Sure thing,” he assured her smoothly.

He had only intended to lend a hand, but when it became abundantly clear just how inept she was in the kitchen, Theo subtly began edging her out and taking over until she ended up on the sofa next to Liam chatting about something. While it may have been easy to eavesdrop on the conversation, the chimera had been training himself not to automatically listen in on other people in the hopes of gathering information to use against them.

The kitchenette was not particularly well stocked, but it had enough to produce a modestly decent meal. The chimera was just removing the last saucepan from the stove as the door to the apartment opened and a jovial voice announced, “Wow babe, something smells amazing!”

As Scott rounded the door and took in the view of everyone staring at him a bit awkwardly, he suddenly blushed when he realised who was doing the cooking. But the silence was soon broken as Theo said with a devilish smirk, “Why thank you honey. So glad to know my big strong alpha appreciates my cooking.”

The werewolf in question turned even redder than his alpha eyes and Liam and Malia almost fell to the floor cackling uncontrollably. But his embarrassment quickly evaporated seeing everyone in such good humour, so he decided to just roll with it. He strolled confidently up to Theo and put an arm around the muscular young man’s shoulders, pulling him into a seemingly friendly hug before winking at him discreetly and saying, “Well, it certainly is good to be appreciated isn’t it handsome?”

Picking up on the cues, the chimera leaned into the hug and suggestively crooned, “That it is big boy.” The laughter quickly subsided and was replaced with the sound of scrabbling feet as the two boys’ significant others scrambled over to their partners and reminded them exactly who belonged with who.

“You’re terrible!” Liam hissed into his mate’s ear as Malia chastised her maniacally grinning boyfriend in a similar fashion, but with a lot more claws and fangs involved.

“Well it certainly got results didn’t it?” the older boy chuckled as he pulled the short beta into a firm hug and nuzzled his neck, eliciting a giggle. This earned some only slightly mocking laughter from their audience; however, there was no scorn in it, but rather genuine delight. Scott and Malia might not be sure about Theo yet, but they certainly enjoyed seeing their favourite wolf pup happy.

“But in all seriousness, this all looks really amazing Theo,” Scott said earnestly once the laughter had died down again.

“It’s no big deal,” the chimera dismissed the compliment with a slight red tinge to his ears.

“Well I, for one, have been dying to try some of your famed home cooking,” Liam added as he nudged his boyfriend with his elbow.

“We can’t very well entrust our little beta to someone who isn’t gonna make sure he’s well taken care of, now can we?” Malia teased with slightly scorn than usual. It certainly was progress, and Theo was more than happy to take it.

The four packmates spent the rest of the evening enjoying a pleasant meal and (mostly) friendly conversation while planning their itinerary for the week. Even Malia grudgingly admitted that the dinner was really good. The chimera made a conscious effort to be on his best behaviour but, still, a few acerbic remarks bypassed his brain-mouth filter. Scott took them in stride with his usual dopey grin and warm personality. His girlfriend was less forgiving but, luckily, no blood was shed.

By seven thirty, the dishes were done by Scott and Malia, and the alpha was escorting Liam and Theo down to the parking garage, so he could bring their luggage to the inn they planned to check into. “I’m really sorry our place is so small guys. Otherwise we would have been glad to host you,” the alpha said as they approached the jeep.

“It’s not a problem Scott,” Liam assured him as he spun his helmet between his hands. “To be honest, we’re kinda, um, looking forward to having some privacy, but thanks.”

“Gotcha,” the tanned boy said with a wink. Theo wasn’t sure he wanted to know what his childhood friend was thinking or what Liam was thinking for that matter. He had enough to worry about this week already, without extra expectations being put upon him. As if sensing the insecure place his boyfriend’s thoughts were taking him, the beta rested a hand on the small of the older boy’s back and rubbed slow, reassuring circles.

Scott climbed into his jeep as the young couple mounted Theo’s motorcycle, and they all headed out the garage and a few kilometres down the road to a really pleasant looking B&B.The chimera had done some research and found that this was a common lodging for parents of UC Davis students. He decided it would serve their purposes better than some dingy motel or pompous hotel.

The alpha was more than happy to help his beta carry the luggage up to the room Theo had booked while the chimera dealt with signing papers and making payments for the week. The tanned brown-eyed young man passed him on his way up the stairs and said, “Tonight went a lot better than I was expecting Theo, and I can honestly say that Malia actually enjoyed getting to know you a bit better and seeing Liam so happy.”

“Thanks Scott. Yeah, it was a good start. I just hope the rest of the week goes equally well,” the hybrid worried, but he didn’t let his concern show in his face. Instead, he donned his usual smirk hoping to mask his insecurity.

“I’m sure everything will be fine man. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning then,” the werewolf said with his trademark optimism as he gently nudged Theo’s shoulder with his fist in a display of brotherly affection. The pair parted ways and Theo headed to his room.

Liam was standing shirtless by the bed, bent over a duffel unpacking several essentials. The older boy paused by the door to admire the view. A slow growl escaped his throat before he could stop it and the young wolf straightened up and turned around with a surprisingly predatory smirk on his face. “Hey you… You about ready to get out of all that leather?” he said softly.

“Are you implying that I don’t look good in my biking gear?” the chimera teased.

“Not at all, but I _am_ implying that you might look better out of it,” the beta replied as he silently padded towards his mate and let his fingers play with the zipper of the tight leather jacket.

“Oh really now?” Theo replied with a cocky smirk as his hands came to rest on the smaller boy’s waist.

Liam’s only reply was the sound of the zipper slowly being lowered. As the slider reached the stop and the jacket parted open, the werewolf leaned in and pressed his face against the warm skin of his boyfriend’s neck.

Theo took a sharp breath as the younger boy’s nose brushed over his bite marks. He slid his fingertips up the beta’s back until his palm came to rest in-between his shoulder blades. “We should probably get ready for bed pup. It’s been a long day and we have to be up early,” he whispered into the wolf’s ear as his face leaned up to look the chimera in the eyes. Those pale blue eyes seemed a bit surprised and he felt a tingle at the back of his mind. As Liam took a small step back, he felt disappointment, but it felt a bit different, as though he was only remembering the feeling.

“Yeah… you’re probably right,” Liam replied with a half-smile, as though he didn’t really want to be smiling. He went over to the bed, grabbed something and returned, holding out Theo’s toothbrush. “Let’s get ready then,” he said a bit more happily.

As per usual, the taller boy stood just behind his boyfriend as they ran through their nightly routine in front of the sink. The beta leaned back against the chimera as they did, seemingly needing the contact more than usual. “I am glad I get to have a bit of alone time with you though,” the chimera offered as he leaned down to place a tender kiss on the shorter boy’s markings. “I get the feeling we won’t be getting much of that this week.”

“Haha, we had plenty of alone time this past week. It won’t kill you to spend a little time with other people you know,” the sky-blue-eyed boy scoffed. Theo knew he probably shouldn’t be so selfish but, in his mind, there was no such thing as too much alone time with Liam.

“Yeah, yeah,” the chimera rolled his eyes. “Guess I’ll just have to take advantage of the fact that Scott and Malia have a really small apartment,” he purred as he pulled the young wolf into his arms and kissed his nose.

Liam giggled as he was manhandled towards the bed. The older boy brushed the bags onto the floor, several items of clothing spilling out as they fell. “Really Theo?” the beta groaned at the mess. The older boy just shrugged with a smirk as he pulled the werewolf down with him onto the bed.

The two young supernaturals spent a few minutes making out above the sheets before they shucked their pants and climbed into bed. Liam seemed to have taken the hint that there weren’t going to be any amorous nocturnal activities and had contented himself with curling his back against the larger boy’s chest.

Theo ran his hand through the light mat of chest hair as he held his mate. “I’m sorry if I made today more difficult than it needed to be,” he apologised quietly.

The beta sleepily replied, “Mmm, it’s fine babe. I’m proud of you.”

The chimera felt his chest tighten but didn’t reply; he simply tightened his embrace slightly and nuzzled his face into the light brown hair in front of him. If every night ended like this, he might just survive this week.

**Tuesday**

Liam was just hanging up his phone as Theo entered the bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist. “So what did Scott have to say?” he asked as he unzipped his duffel and picked out his outfit.

The younger boy put his phone down on the counter and turned with a smile. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, jeans, and a denim jacket with white trainers. “We’re still on. He asked us to meet him at his place in about twenty and we’ll head out from there. He suggested we take Malia’s car, unless you’d rather follow them?” he explained.

The chimera slipped on a tight scarlet v-neck and ran his fingers through his damp hair before looking at his mate. “After the drama we went through yesterday, maybe it’s best if we all stick together, so long as Malia doesn’t try to take advantage of my slower healing and get us in a grizzly car accident,” he teased – okay it was actually a legitimate concern, but he hoped it sounded like a joke.

“Could we try to keep those kinds of comments to a minimum today babe? As much as I may love your macabre sense of humour, I don’t think they will be as amused,” the werewolf said as diplomatically as he could. He didn’t seem annoyed, but rather worried, and Theo made a mental note to try and make today a bit easier for his mate.

The younger boy did an abrupt about face as the muscular teen dropped his towel. “Sure thing pup; I’ll be the very model of civility,” he assured his boyfriend as he slipped on a jock and pulled up his black jeans. As he sat on the bed and leaned over to put on his red sneakers, he asked, “So what exactly are we supposed to be doing today?”

Feeling it was safe to look again, Liam turned and replied, “Well, we did come up to see San Francisco, so that’s what we’ll be doing. Is there anything in particular you wanna do? I wanna see Golden Gate Bridge, but besides that, I’m pretty chilled.” He opened the drawer he had packed earlier, after picking up the clothes Theo had dropped on the floor and pulled out a crisp white hoodie. “Wear this,” he said as he dropped it over the other boy’s head, and he chuckled when the chimera pulled it off with a playful growl.

“Anything for you pup,” Theo replied as he stood up and slipped his arms into the hoodie. It was a little tight, since Liam was slightly smaller, but it contrasted the dark colours nicely. “Guess we better finish getting ready then,” he added as he directed the young wolf to the bathroom where he helped him with his hair before doing his own.

Ten minutes later, they were knocking on Scott’s door. Malia answered it in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with an angry look on her face, okay it was her usual expression but still… It didn’t do much to put the chimera at ease. “Scott’s just finishing making breakfast,” she said dismissively as she turned and went back to the bedroom, leaving them to enter and close the door behind themselves.

“Hey guys!” Scott almost shouted when he saw them; of course, he would be a morning person, Theo groaned inwardly. “I was gonna stop and get us breakfast on the way, but then I decided I needed to return the favour for the amazing dinner you made last night.” He was busy scooping something yellow out of a pan. The alpha placed it on the small dining table opposite the kitchenette and the chimera realised there was a selection of three frittatas and several fruit juices and freshly sliced fruit already laid out on the table.

“You didn’t have to do so much,” Theo said almost guiltily. Even Mrs Geyer’s Sunday breakfasts weren’t quite so elaborate and he felt a little unsure why anyone would go to such lengths. As he was ushered into a chair by the bustling taller boy, he kept waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“It’s the least I could do after that amazing dinner you made for us last night. I mean, heck, you were supposed to be our guest.  My mom would die of shame if she thought I didn’t know how to show simple hospitality,” the older werewolf assured as he directed Liam to sit beside his boyfriend. “Malia, breakfast’s ready!” he called out to the bedroom before pouring a glass of kiwi juice for her.

The green liquid reminded the chimera of the test tubes in the Dread Doctors’ labs and he had to look away as a shudder ran down his spine. He looked at the beta questioningly, but all he got was a smile and a hand on his knee squeezing reassuringly. So he decided he may as well roll with it, and poured himself some juice – he was surprised Scott had apple juice – and grabbed a slice of frittata to go with the strawberries Liam scooped onto his plate.

Malia stalked into the room a moment later, now properly dressed in denim shorts, a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of calf-high brown boots. She collapsed into the chair next to Scott and began serving up a surprisingly large helping of food. Whether it was wise or not, he wasn’t sure, but Theo decided to break the ice with her; after all, they would be spending the whole day in each other’s company. “You look nice Malia,” he said casually between bites of frittata. It was light and fluffy, and quite delicious.

She looked at him over the top of her glass as she took a sip of the green liquid that made the chimera uneasy, almost as uneasy as her eyes squinting at him as though deciding whether or not to pounce. She put the glass down without breaking eye contact and slowly said, “Thank you.” Then she paused, and Theo thought he heard a soft thud, like someone kicking something under the table and she added with a slightly tighter tone, “You look good too.”

Before he could fully digest what she had said, she took a sudden extreme interest in her food, signalling that the social interaction was over. Deciding not to further tempt fate, the blue-eyed hybrid followed her example and enjoyed his breakfast.

Liam helped Scott clear the table while Malia grabbed her and her boyfriend’s things from the bedroom. The chimera stood by the door awkwardly fingering the strings of his hoodie until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. As he turned to look into those gorgeous blue eyes, the werecoyote returned and Scott gave her a kiss before whispering something to her. Then the couple turned towards the two young man and the alpha said, “Okay guys, shall we get going?”

“Yes!” the beta piped up excitedly, and his mate couldn’t help but chuckle at the young man’s enthusiasm. Within a few minutes, they were on the road in Malia’s car. She seemed content to let Scott drive while she sat beside him tapping away on her phone.

Liam spent most of the ride staring out the window at every little thing they passed. Meanwhile, Theo spent the time taking in every little detail in his mate’s awed expressions. It was sometimes easy to forget that the young wolf had spent his entire life in and around Beacon Hills, whereas the older boy had spent his childhood being dragged all over the country by mad scientists. There was little in the way of conversation, mostly between Liam and Scott as Malia didn’t seem inclined to speak, while the chimera chose not to draw attention to himself by joining in. Luckily, it was a relatively short drive, taking only about an hour before they reached the Bay Bridge. Theo wasn’t even aware they had arrived until his mate let out a yelp of excitement.

“Oh wow! It’s huge!” the young wolf gasped. His huge eyes rivalled only by the older boy’s grin. Moments like these were all he needed to know how hopelessly in love he was; it was like he was seeing Liam for the first time again. Although he would never admit that he was so strongly attracted to the werewolf when they first met.

“Considering how excited you were to see the Golden Gate Bridge, I think you may be a bit disappointed after seeing this first,” Theo chuckled as the beta pressed his face up against the window like a puppy at the pet story. Despite his teasing, he sidled up to the smaller teen and looked over his shoulder at the suspension cables of the bridge and the water of the bay below. It was quite impressive.

Liam eventually peeled his face off the glass and gave his mate a sidelong look. “You can act all cool and collected, but I know you’re pretty excited too babe,” he smiled knowingly. It was sometimes worrying how easily the werewolf could read him, but it was also kind of comforting.

“I think the credit goes more to the company than the scenery,” the chimera admitted with a slight blush. And his blush deepened even more when he heard the exaggerated hacking sounds from the front seat.

“I hope you guys aren’t going to be so sickening all day long,” the werecoyote groaned without even looking up from her phone. The beta tensed up against Theo’s chest and the older boy slipped a hand under his shirt and rested it on his back soothingly.

“We make no promises,” the chimera stated matter-of-factly, and felt his mate relax a little under his ministrations. He just needed to keep reassuring the young wolf that he wasn’t going to run away again because of a little confrontation.

Malia just let out a huff and glanced over at her alpha for some backup. Theo couldn’t see the look he gave the girl, but she seemed to look down a bit ashamedly. “Yeah, well… whatever,” she muttered and looked out her window at the traffic passing by. The chimera hoped his presence wouldn’t cause trouble between the members of the pack or it wouldn’t matter how sincere his feelings for Liam were; the couple would be forced to leave in order for the pack to survive.

The city of San Francisco was already nightmarishly busy, even at the early hour, and the chimera suddenly felt homesick for Beacon Hills, as unbelievable as that was. Quiet, small-town life had its appeal, especially for hypersensitive supernaturals. It wasn’t as bad as New York at least; you couldn’t pay him to go back to that assault on the senses.

Scott seemed to have experience with the busy city streets and it wasn’t long before they had traversed the northern area of the peninsula and made their way to the other great bridge. Within a few minutes, they were strolling along Crissy Field.

Liam was darting back and forth across the path, attention split between the water lapping at the shore and the giant red struts that were getting closer by the second, camera clicking away as he took pictures to show his parents and friends. The young beta was setting quite a pace and Scott was laughing as he had to speed walk to keep up. Malia was taking a more leisurely stroll with Theo bringing up the rear. He didn’t want to chase after his puppy in an undignified manner nor walk too close to the werecoyote, but he was enjoying the view nonetheless.

Eventually, he could no longer avoid the angry girl when they reached Fort Point and she came to a stop while the beta looked about ready to doggy paddle out to sea so he could get closer to the shiny red landmark. “Do you understand his fascination with this? I mean, really, it’s just a big hunk of metal and concrete. It’s not even pretty,” she asked without looking at the chimera just behind her.

A bit surprised at being spoken to, in a relatively civil manner, it took him a moment to respond. “Honestly, not really. But I don’t need to understand it to know it makes him happy, and that’s all that really matters at the end of the day,” he said softly as he watched the boy bristling with energy and wondered where he got it all.

Malia turned slightly and regarded the mysterious young man. Her eyes turned to slits and he worried that she was once again thinking of doing terrible things to him. Instead, she smiled, albeit barely visibly. Before he could consider the implications of this, they were interrupted by a cheerful voice, “C’mon, how can you guys not be impressed by this? It’s not just about the impressive feat of engineering, but rather what it represents. It represents ingenuity and dedication; the idea that anything is possible, and no divide is so great that it can’t be bridged. Even when you think two things shouldn’t or could never be joined together, people can find a way to make it work.”

It was so corny, but it was also so Liam. The chimera couldn’t help but chuckle as the smaller teen came up to him smiling with eyes sparkling. He pulled the beta into a headlock and teased, “You know, for a stereotypical pretty boy jock, you can be a real nerd sometimes.”

The young wolf struggled against the hold, but only half-heartedly, and Theo was pretty sure he was secretly enjoying the PDA. “Whatever! If anyone here is overly pretty, it is definitely you Mr Teen Vogue,” he huffed as he was finally released. The redness on his face might be mistakenly attributed to physical exertion but the older boy knew it was because he was embarrassed. For some reason, he always seemed to deflect comments about his attractiveness and point out that his mate was better looking. It made Theo a bit sad that he didn’t realise just how beautiful he was, or that the chimera’s own pride in his appearance was rooted more in insecurity than self-confidence.

Scott had returned from the water’s edge too and was now holding Malia’s hand as the two watched the new lovers interacting. He was smiling and she was not scowling, which was an improvement in Theo’s opinion. “I’m glad you are enjoying the sightseeing Liam,” the alpha said without any condescension. The chimera wished he could sound that earnest without trying, but he always seemed to come across as cocky or mocking. Luckily, his mate had stopped being annoyed by this flaw and had accepted it as a ‘charming quirk’, or so he claimed. “Where do you wanna go next buddy?’ the older werewolf asked with a lopsided grin.

“I’m not sure,” his beta replied as he looked around the bay and up the slopes leading back into the city. His eyes settled on the far shore where the other end of the bridge connected and he asked, “Is there anything worth seeing over there?”

The tanned boy followed his gaze and he scratched his head thoughtfully. “Sure. There is the Muir Woods. I’m not sure if you’d be interested, since there is the preserve back home, but the red woods in the park are pretty impressive,” he volunteered.

Liam stepped up to his boyfriend and took his hand as he looked into his dark blue eyes. “Do you wanna go?” he asked tentatively, obviously not wanting to sound too eager, but his mate could feel his excitement as though it were his own, flowing up his arm and filling his chest.

“I told you this morning; anything you want pup,” he assured the young wolf with a playful wink and a wicked smirk. It didn’t seem possible, but they were back at the car in half the time it took them to get to the fort and Malia’s good humour seemed to have evaporated after being forced to run to keep up with the sprinting beta.

Soon, they were crossing the Golden Gate Bridge, and the youngest member of the pack was somehow even more excited as he watched the giant red towers pass them by. Theo wondered what the werewolf was thinking and feeling, but he stopped his hand as it was hovering over Liam’s neck.

He still didn’t fully understand what happened when they connected on that level, and it scared him to think that his mate could share his feelings in the same way. The chimera didn’t want all his fears and doubts on display, especially when his boyfriend was having such a good time. Although, he did have to admit that he was feeling more confident than he had the previous day.

The older supernatural used the twenty-minute drive to refocus his feelings. He had made up his mind to make this week, and especially the weekend, about Liam and trying to repair his own relationships so that his mate wouldn’t always be worrying about him.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t even remember entering the woods or dealing with all the admin to gain entry. As the light of reality seeped back into the dark recesses of his neurosis, he became aware of the enormous trees surrounding him, the powerful scent of nature reinvigorating his senses after they had been bombarded by the stench of the city, and the warmth of a hand wrapped around his own, gently guiding him down the winding path leading deeper into the woods.

He was not sure if the beta had spoken to him at all since they left the car, and he had simply not noticed, but he got the feeling that Liam was patiently waiting for him to come back to him. It was just another reminder that he didn’t deserve the amazing young man, but he would be eternally grateful that he was willing to slum it with a hot mess like himself.

There were multiple groups of people around – locals and tourists, foreign or otherwise; solo nature lovers and tour groups; dendrophiles and curious sightseers; or just health fanatics looking for a scenic hike. In contrast to the quiet of the preserve in Beacon Hills, it was strange to be surrounded by so many heartbeats and clamouring voices. Still, the scenery was quite different and utterly breath-taking.

“You okay?” a voice asked from the chimera’s side, surprisingly quiet amidst the plethora of other too-human sounds. He turned to see pale-blue eyes gazing at him patiently but also with an underlying concern.

Theo smiled a bit awkwardly but nodded. “Yeah pup; just enjoying the scenery,” he replied with a wink, hoping the insinuation was clear. Based on the way the beta blushed slightly and looked at his feet, it seemed it was.

Malia and Scott were keeping pace with the couple a few feet back and it seemed that being surrounded by familiar settings had put the werecoyote at ease, as she snuggled with her beau and laughed from time to time.

The pack made their way deeper into the woods with very little in the way of conversation. The splendour of the gigantic trees served as a natural catalyst, slowly repairing the bonds that had been broken or became strained over the years. The peaceful giants seemed to reach out to them, deep into their most primal selves, and slowly drain the distrust, fear and animosity that had tainted them, like roots reaching deep beneath unforgiving ground to find lifegiving nourishment.

Theo felt more at peace than he could remember ever being, with his mate pressed against his side, his childhood friend a few metres away and a sense of pack slowly beginning to take shape. He wanted so badly to howl, not out of anger and loneliness, but with sheer, uncomplicated animalistic joy. For the first time in a very long time, he felt that there was a place for him in the world that didn’t require him to fight tooth and nail just to survive.

Scanning the area with his enhanced senses, the chimera determined that the nearest human was far away enough to risk it. He stepped away from Liam’s side and gave the young wolf a playful wink before turning to the older supernaturals and saying, “Hey guys, what do you say we settle a little bet Liam and I have going?”

His mate seemed too shocked at this sudden development to question what was happening, but Malia cocked her head with a mix of curiosity and suspicion. “And what might that be?” she asked slowly, not letting her guard down.

The muscular young man smirked that cocky smirk of his that everyone save Liam found insufferable. “Well, everyone seems to think that just cos I’m not a real supernatural, I can’t keep up. I think we can take you two, but Liam isn’t quite so confident,” he taunted playfully. He didn’t mention that it was actually their mating bond that they wanted to put to the test, since they had decided not to share that information with the extended pack just yet.

“Wha…? I never…” the beta began but he was cut short by Malia’s barked laughter.

“That sounds like a challenge,” she pointed out surprisingly less angrily than the faux supernatural had expected.

“Oh, it is,” he replied smoothly, knowing his display of superior calm would ruffle her feathers.

“What exactly do you have in mind?” Scott asked curiously. He seemed generally interested to see where this was going and Theo was happy to oblige.

“A friendly contest, nothing more,” the hybrid mused. “There are no pesky humans nearby, so how about we get let loose and go for a run.”  
  
“You can’t be serious,” Liam chimed in, but when his mate turned to face him, the incredulous expression on his face softened slightly. “You’re crazy; you know that right?” he added with a helpless smile as he shook his head.

“You game?” Theo enquired, turning back on the alpha couple with a roguish grin.

Scott opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was laughter as something blurred past the chimera. The youngest member of the pack was about to say something too, but much like his alpha, he was cut short as something blurred past him. The two werewolves could only gape as they watched their significant others disappear into the woods. However, their shock was short-lived and, soon, they were scrambling to catch up.

Malia was ahead of Theo, but he was keeping pace with her. She had more experience than him when it came to navigating natural terrain, but since she was used to doing it on four legs, she wasn’t moving as fast as she could. The chimera could hear Liam and Scott behind him, but he could also feel something else. He knew the beta had cheated somehow during their paintball match and he was beginning to understand how.

While he was still a bit wary of the growing bond between them, he reached out to it. He almost tripped over a gnarled root as he suddenly felt his senses sharpen. Colours grew brighter while sounds came into focus like never before. The prickle of the wind on his skin felt far too real and he could practically taste the moss on the trees when he gasped in surprise. But most surprising was the sound of the heartbeat up ahead growing closer, and closer, until it felt like it was inside his own head. And yet, before he could fully comprehend what was going on, it was behind him and falling further behind by the second.

The sound of the heartbeat was quickly drowned out by cursing and then growling, but the growling was not human. This time, Malia didn’t blur past him; she was struggling just to keep up, even in her fully shifted coyote form. Theo almost regretted teaching her how to control her shift but decided it was a good excuse to really test his enhanced abilities. As he ran, he began pulling off his shirt and he could swear he heard the canine trying to swear at him from its inhuman mouth.

He didn’t even bother unbuckling his pants as he began to shift mid-sprint. He ran up a stone outcropping and launched himself into the air as his body morphed, bones cracking painfully into new shapes. His jeans and sneakers crumpled to the ground as they slipped off his slender legs and he landed on the ground with four feet, not even missing a beat as he caught up to the coyote without even trying. She eyed him with frustration and he somehow managed a cocky smirk, which looked ridiculously out of place on the large black wolf.

In the distance behind them, Theo could hear Scott and Liam’s outraged cries as they came across the discarded clothing of their significant others, and he almost collapsed with laughter when he heard, “You do realise your girlfriend is chasing after my boyfriend, and they’re both very naked, right?”

Distracted by the scandalised tone of his mate’s voice, the chimera wasn’t prepared for the coyote barrelling into him and knocking him off his feet. He tried to roll back into a standing position but she was quick to follow up by pinning him down with her front paws. He expected to see fangs and feel stabbing pain but all he saw where two large blue eyes staring into his golden ones accusingly as if saying, “You cheating bastard!”

He performed a manoeuvre similar to a shrug with his shoulders, which also served to make her lose balance and he took the opportunity to roll out from under her. She growled and lunged at him again. He dodged her, or at least he thought he had, until he felt a sharp pain and realised she had bitten his tail. He let out a scandalised yelp and turned to see her laughing at him, tongue lolling out of her mouth as tufts of black hair fell to the ground.

Liam and Scott finally caught up to their partners only to find two large beasts rolling around on the ground, growling and nipping at each other. The beta moved forward but his alpha extended an arm in front of his chest to stop him. “Scott, shouldn’t we do something before they kill each other?” he asked with worry thick in his voice.

The older boy simply chuckled and said, “No Liam, they’re not fighting. They’re… playing.” The disbelief was clear in his tone but he had spent a lot of time around animals and he knew what signs to look for when animals play fought and when they were serious.

“Wait… What?!” the younger werewolf almost shouted. But he stopped to really watch what was going on. The two canines were darting back and forth and nipping at each other’s hind quarters, clearly trying to get the better of one another in a display of mock dominance. They weren’t snarling and their tongues hung out the sides of their mouths between attacks – a clear sign that they were laughing.

Suddenly overcome with perverse curiosity, Liam watched as the two wrestled and it seemed that Theo was likely going to win the game. But, for some reason, he passed up an opening in Malia’s guard and she managed to grab his right leg in her mouth and knock him off balance as she stepped over him and let out a howl of triumph. Thankfully, they were quite deep in the woods now – far from where visitors were allowed to be – so it was unlikely to cause any panic.

The coyote pranced around with her head held high and her tongue wagging for a few moments before Scott cut into her victory dance. “Um, Malia hun, don’t you think it’s about time you got dressed?” he suggested as he proffered the pile of clothing he had been lugging around for the last couple of miles.

The black wolf watched as the coyote somehow managed to blush through her silvery fur and slunk behind a tree with the alpha following after her. “You too Mr Exhibitionist!” Liam scolded as he threw the red v-neck at the furry monstrosity’s face.

Theo wagged his tail cheekily at his mate before strutting towards a tree in the direction opposite of Scott and Malia. With the shirt still draped over his head, he willed his body back into its human shape, wincing slightly as bones stretched, shortened, broke and healed in rapid succession. Reaching up with now human hands, he pulled the shirt down over his head before sticking an arm out from behind the tree. His jeans, and underwear were shoved into the hand unceremoniously and a grumpy voice said, “Be glad you left my hoodie in the car, or I’d be making you walk back naked for throwing it in the dirt!”

After he was modestly covered, the chimera stepped out from behind the enormous red wood to be greeted by the frowning face of a rather miffed young werewolf. “What on earth were you thinking? Someone could have seen you, or heard you,” he accosted the older boy.

“Relax pup, I made sure the coast was clear,” the hybrid smirked, unable to keep a straight face when confronted with his absolutely adorable angry boyfriend. “You’re just mad that I got naked with Malia before you,” he teased, knowing that stoking the flames was a bad idea but unable to resist.

“What? You… How… Why would I…” the young wolf stammered as his ears turned red, whether with anger or embarrassment Theo wasn’t sure, but he didn’t care – it was worth it either way. “You’re such an ass!” the beta shouted at last before throwing his mate’s sneakers at him. Even with his quick reflexes, the taller boy was glad they weren’t aimed at his face.

“Oh, come on Liam, you know I was just kidding!” Theo tried to smooth the ruffled feathers as he walked after the boy, or rather hopped after he stepped on some sharp twigs. He cursed as he dropped to the ground and the beta turned with a look of worry that immediately evaporated as their eyes met and he continued stomping away.

The chimera quickly pulled on his socks and sneakers before chasing after the temperamental werewolf. He hadn’t really meant to get the teen so mad but sometimes he couldn’t control his old impulse to push people’s buttons.

He caught up to his mate by a particularly enormous and majestic tree. Liam was standing with his arms cross looking up at the branches towering overhead. Theo took a deep breath before tentatively stepping up to the shorter boy and putting his hands on his biceps. When he wasn’t immediately shrugged away, he became emboldened and slowly wrapped his arms around the werewolf’s smaller frame.

“I’m sorry pup; I know I can be a jerk sometimes, but I don’t do it on purpose or to hurt you,” he said soothingly. There was no response from the beta and the older boy worried that he didn’t believe what he was saying. Theo leaned forward and pressed his lips against the younger boy’s neck in a chaste kiss, hoping that his sincerity would flow through their bond when he touched the bite marks. “Sometimes, I just get carried away when I tease you and things get past my brain-mouth filter. I think you’re beautiful even when you’re mad, but I don’t want you to be truly angry with me,” he explained as he continued pressing soft kisses over the four black dots.

The chimera’s arms were stretched outwards as Liam took a deep breath and let out a sigh. “I know Theo… it’s just…” and he too another deep breath before turning and looking into his mate’s eyes. “Sometimes, you just hit too close to home, you know?” His eyes were softer now but Theo could sense he was still angry – just controlling it. He wished he could control his knee-jerk reaction to be a dick whenever he started to feel happy.

“I know we haven’t… you know…” the older boy fumbled nervously. “And I know you were kinda hoping we would on this trip,” he added as his eyes looked anywhere but at those pristine crystal pools.

“Theo, I don’t expect anything from you,” the beta said as he reached up and grabbed his mate’s scruffy chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “All I want is for you to have some fun and maybe get along with Scott and Malia better, and it looked like you were doing just that. But then you bring that up as a reason to push me away and wall yourself off,” he continued with surprising calm. “So if that is something that’s making you worry, just forget about it. Relax and just be yourself; well, a less jackassy version of yourself maybe,” he teased before leaning forward and kissing the chimera firmly on the lips.

Not sure how to voice all the thoughts crashing around in his head – relief, frustration, fear, anger, love – the chimera craned his neck and leaned into the young wolf’s neck. “I don’t deserve you,” was all he managed to whisper.

“Well, you’re stuck with me nonetheless,” Liam whispered back as he kissed the bite marks on his mate’s neck. The feelings that surged through their bond left Theo speechless, as they always did.

Scott found them then, followed by a fully clothed Malia, with a rather self-satisfied smirk on her face. “We should probably start heading back guys,” the alpha suggested. ‘Hopefully nobody noticed us run off, or the pair of wild animals howling and molesting each other.”

“Hey, the only person I molest is Liam,” Theo pointed out, proving his point by snaking an arm around the beta and manhandling him until he was pressed up against the larger boy.

“And with that image burning an unwelcome hole in my brain, let’s go,” Malia groaned, but there was less venom in her barb than usual. The younger werewolf just blushed and giggled as he was ‘molested’ and the older packmates walked past away, with the werecoyote setting a brisk pace.

The new couple started to follow but Liam seemed to be hanging back a little. “You may have Malia fooled, but I know you let her win,” he accused, but he had a gentle smile on his face.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the chimera defended, pointedly not looking his mate in the eye. He knew the beta was aware he was lying, but he was sure he wouldn’t call him out on it.

“Big softy,” the young wolf whispered as he started walking faster to catch up to the others, his hand wrapping around the larger boy’s and pulling him along. Theo just grinned as he was dragged towards the entrance of the woods.

The young pack of supernaturals had to pull some stealthy manoeuvres to get out of the woods without drawing unwanted attention to themselves, but soon enough, they were in the car and on their way back to San Francisco. The mood in the car was also a lot less tense than it had been before they had let off some steam, and Malia was actually adding her two cents to the conversation from time to time instead of staring at her phone.

They crossed over the Golden Gate Bridge and re-entered the city around noon. Theo was surprised that Scott hadn’t asked where they wanted to go once they got back, but when the alpha made a bee-line for Golden Gate Park, he realised that their lunch plans had already been determined. They parked the car on the eastern side of the enormous park and as Liam and his boyfriend got out to stretch their legs, Malia moved to retrieve something from the trunk.

The chimera was admiring the park as his mate wondered off down the path, his fickle attention obviously having been caught by something, when the werecoyote came up beside him and shoved a basket into his arms. “Here, carry this,” she said before heading back and grabbing another basket. The hybrid grimaced, but bit back the snarky comment that sprang to mind so naturally. He was soon following after Scott, who had a blanket slung over his shoulder and was carrying a cooler box, as he walked down the path into the park.

They caught up to the beta who quietly fell into line beside his boyfriend with a shy smile on his face at being the only one not pressed into servitude, even though he offered to carry the basket for Theo. The older boy didn’t respond but he didn’t hand it over either. He just silently followed after the other couple until they reached a beautiful pond within the botanical gardens.

The chimera set down his basket beside Malia’s then stepped away to examine the pond and the other visitors milling about. Scott laid out the blanket and his beta helped the werecoyote unpack some of the contents of the baskets. Theo was kind of shocked to see just how much food there was, but then again, they were a quartet of supernaturals who had just recently exercised their powers. This observation was further proven by the hungry glint in his mate’s eyes as he looked over the selection. Malia did little to hide her hunger either, as she was already picking at some of the sliced chicken.

Scott swatted her hand away, which elicited a small growl, and opened up the cooler, handing everyone some water. The hybrid accepted it gratefully and only realised how thirsty he really was when it touched his lips and tasted sweet and reinvigorating, unlike the relatively bland flavour water has when you aren’t truly thirsty. The alpha then start opening Ziploc bags containing fresh rolls, which he placed on paper plates before passing them around.

Each pack member took their plates and picked meat from the small platter Malia had unwrapped before dishing up some salads from the Tupperware. Liam also grabbed a banana from inside one of the baskets and tossed an apple at his boyfriend with an expression of ‘because I know you’. Theo just shot the young wolf a wink before lounging on the blanket as if he owned the entire park, never mind just the blanket. Malia shook her head, but didn’t comment, and Scott simply chuckled.

The beta pushed his mate’s legs apart with his foot, which earned him a grumble from the comfortable chimera, before settling down between his legs and digging into his food. There would probably have been more conversation, but few things can distract a starving werewolf/coyote/hybrid from their food – certainly not the almost horrified looks of passers-by who couldn’t understand what they were seeing or how such fit-looking teens could possibly eat so much and so fast.

Once he had finished his food, Theo set his plate aside and leaned forward, nuzzling against the back of Liam’s neck. He was always a bit more affectionate on a full stomach, and the young wolf purred appreciatively at the attention, although it didn’t distract him from finishing his own food. The chimera looked over his mate’s shoulder and noticed that Scott and Malia were in a similar position and she was holding onto him somewhat possessively with her head resting on his shoulder.

When Liam was done eating, he turned slightly and returned the attention he had received, kissing along the older boy’s jawline and down his neck. Soon, the two young men were snuggling on the blanket, eyelids drooping as they gently ran their hands up each other’s backs. Before the warm sun, soft lapping water and ambient chatter of parkgoers lulled them off to sleep, Theo noticed that Scott and Malia were already dozing quietly on the other side of the blanket.

Their nap lasted only about an hour but they all woke up feeling remarkably refreshed. The chimera was actually amazed that he was able to sleep. It was just further proof that he felt safe enough around Liam, and now the rest of the pack, to let his guard down and be vulnerable. But he also felt safe in the knowledge that his animal instincts would have alerted him to danger before he was truly at risk, as they always did. And his adventures in Mexico has only served to sharpen his survival instincts even further.

They all stood up and stretched, and if anyone watching knew they were werebeasts, it would be somewhat amusing to see them behaving so much like dogs, arching their backs and yawning as the drowsiness was shaken from their bodies.

The baskets were soon repacked and the blanket folded up as they began strolling back up the path. “Well it’s getting a bit late but we can still squeeze in one or two more things,” Scott advised as they reached the Music Concourse. “Do you guys have anything in mind?” he asked.

“Well, since we’re already here…” Malia spoke up, surprising Theo since she had seemed pretty reluctant to be doing anything all day long.

“Again babe?” the alpha groaned, but it seemed more good-naturedly than genuinely exasperated.

“Yes, again,” she stated simply. “Why don’t you and Liam take the stuff back to the car and meet us there. And don’t dawdle just because you have no appreciation of art!” she pre-emptively scolded her boyfriend who looked rather abashed, as though he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Yes Ma’am,” he mumbled before laughing and running ahead before she could punch him.

Theo would have gone with the two werewolves but the alpha took the mostly empty basket from him and headed off before he could protest at being left alone with the sometimes-murderous werecoyote. Instead, he had little choice but to follow after her as she made her way over to a large brown building on the side of the plaza. It turned out to be an art museum, which explained her earlier comment.

They entered the de Young Museum and made their way over to the ticket counter. The chimera got so distracted by the large and busy foyer that he didn’t realise Malia was looking at him expectantly until she coughed rather indelicately. His attention snapped back to her and she had arms crossed and a mild scowl on her face. “Are you gonna get the tickets or what?” she asked as though he were a moron.

Theo was a bit surprised by her audacity but recovered quickly, cheekily saying, “Yes Ma’am.” And much like Scott, he darted away quickly before she could hit him. He approached the counter and said, “Two please.” After he had paid and had the tickets in hand, he cocked his head towards the impatient girl beside him and added, “You don’t have a senior discount, do you?” And this time, she did hit him.

As they slowly maybe their way through the halls of art, he was genuinely surprised by how engrossed Malia was. The way she examined each piece so thoroughly, one could easily believe it was her first time here. “Do you like art?” she asked suddenly without looking at him.

“Yeah…” he replied cautiously. “I used to have a lot of free time when I was younger and it’s not like I had video games or television down in the sewers, so I would visit art galleries and museums in the cities the Dread Doctors set up shop in,” he explained. “I take it you’re the one who picked out the art in your apartment. It’s nice.”

She grunted her affirmation and he was certain that was all he was likely to get from her, but she suddenly straightened up and looked at him. “Art isn’t the only thing I have a good eye for,” she stated. “I’ve been watching you and Liam today. And never more than thirty seconds go by without one of you looking to the other. He is really in love with you. And you actually do love him too, don’t you?” she asked with deadly seriousness.

This was another of those moments when it was necessary to supress his natural impulse to lie or dissemble, he realised. “I do,” he answered, deciding to keep things simple.

“I can’t say I’m happy about that,” she continued. “But I also can’t deny that he looks genuinely happy. And you do seem different. I’d prefer dead, but I guess different is a start.” She started walking again and it took him a moment to get his own body to move since he was still trying to catch up mentally to what she was saying. “Today hasn’t been totally unpleasant,” she admitted. “In fact, running in the woods with you was kinda fun. I haven’t had the opportunity to shift completely since leaving Beacon Hills, and I guess I also have you to thank for showing me how.”

“I was kinda scared to shift,” he revealed and she looked at him with shock, clearly surprised by his admission of weakness. “I lost control in Mexico, and I was shifting erratically. I was scared that I was going to become trapped in my wolf form, like you were when Scott found you. But Liam found me and brought me back. He saved me. You know what that feels like don’t you?” he asked, and it was a much deeper question than it appeared.

She stopped walking and regarded him, clearly understanding the depth of the question. “Yes… I guess I do,” she said slowly, and he couldn’t tell exactly how she felt about him comparing her relationship with Scott to his with Liam. “I almost clawed Scott’s face off last night when he said that you and I have a lot of things in common. And don’t get me wrong, you are as different from me as oil is from water, but I guess he wasn’t totally wrong.”

“Maybe not,” the chimera responded cautiously. He had to admit that it was true; both of them were survivors and more than willing to kill to protect the people they cared about. What separated their ruthlessness before was that he only cared about himself, but that was no longer the case, and she was starting to accept that.

“I guess,” she said as she started walking again, “that it’s possible Liam could do worse.” Theo almost walked into a wall when that registered in his ears.

Scott and Liam caught up with them when they were just leaving the art of the Americas exhibit, where the young wolf wordlessly handed his mate the white hoodie he had left in the car. “I’m glad to see you guys decided not to redecorate the walls with red while we were gone,” the alpha teased, but his humour seemed a bit strained. It was clear that he was genuinely concerned that the two estranged pack members might hurt each other without supervision. The chimera hoped he wasn’t fooling himself by believing that that concern was no longer a possibility.

“As if I would ruin such beautiful art,” the werecoyote scoffed. “If I was going to kill Theo, I would have done it in the woods and I would’ve left the body somewhere no one would find it,” she added. Theo realised this was her idea of humour, and he felt sorry for Scott.

The alpha chuckled nervously, not entirely sure she was kidding. He gave her a kiss on the cheek then fell back to keep his beta company, knowing that Malia got really engrossed in the art whenever she visited the museum, and suspecting, quite accurately, that art might not really be Liam’s scene.

The chimera shot his mate a flirty wink as he donned the hoodie, knowing his mate liked how he looked in it, before following after the girl. He was quite enjoying the art too and it didn’t hurt that it was something he could bond over with the once feral shapeshifter. They wondered through the museum at a moderately leisurely pace, the two art-lovers not totally oblivious to the fact that their significant others were getting more bored by the minute.

They increased their pace, but still stopped to examine the odd piece that warranted more attention. When the pack was finally nearing the exit, Liam closed the gap between them. “Finally, the light at the end of the tunnel!” he gasped dramatically as they saw the doors leading outside.

“Philistine,” Theo chuckled as the beta brushed past to get outside, extending his arms and taking in the warmth of the sun that was already significantly past its zenith.

“Guilty,” the young wolf smiled unapologetically when he felt he had washed off the musty museum air and stepped back towards his mate. “It’s not my fault that I prefer pretty things I can do more than just look at,” he drawled as he slipped his arms around the taller boy’s waist and pulled him closer.

The chimera rolled his eyes at the corny flirtation but he got a lot more interested when the shorter boy leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He noticed Scott and Malia off to the side watching them and felt a bit self-conscious, but was glad that the werecoyote was not making any vomiting sounds.

Just as Theo was getting into the PDA, Liam pulled back. “So now can we do something actually fun?” he asked, turning unashamedly towards his older packmates as though he hadn’t just been just trying to eat their one-time nemesis’ face in front of them.

“What did you have in mind?” the alpha asked with an almost parent-like doting smile. Theo still felt a twinge of jealousy whenever Scott showed such attention and kindness towards the beta, but he reminded himself that it was simply the older werewolf’s way. He should be grateful for it; otherwise he might not be with Liam at all.

The young wolf looked around a bit, then his eyes fell on the building on the opposite side of the plaza. “What about there?” he asked pointing it out. “Don’t they have a natural history museum and aquarium?”

Malia checked her phone before saying, “They won’t be open much longer.” Theo felt his boyfriend sag a little beside him at the news.

“Then I guess we’ll just have to find the really cool stuff quickly,” the older boy suggested, which perked Liam up and earned him a bright smile.

The werecoyote just shrugged her acquiescence and took her boyfriend’s hand as they started following after the younger werewolf, who was now cantering across the plaza towards the California Academy of Science. “Do you always let him have his way?” she asked, and the undertones of ‘are you really that whipped?’ were clear.

The chimera just smirked. “It’s usually easier than dealing with him sulking,” he replied, and his undertones of ‘making him happy makes me happy’ were equally clear behind his guileless lie.

The three older pack members caught up to their errant beta at the entrance as he was staring up into the jaws of the giant skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus. He turned when they entered and looked sheepishly at his mate, who had the money. Theo chuckled to himself as he approached the counter, already taking the notes out of his wallet. Liam was bristling beside him, anxious to get inside and see as much as possible before the place closed for the day.

As soon as he had his ticket in hand, the beta was rocketing towards the exhibits, shouting back, “Thanks babe, love you!” Scott and Malia bought their own tickets and came up beside the chimera.

“Where does he get all that energy?” the werecoyote asked of no one in particular as the three set a more languid pace.

“I usually find it best to let him wear himself out, otherwise I have trouble getting any sleep,” the chimera smirked at her and waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh my God,” she groaned with a cringe while her boyfriend blushed and tried not to laugh. “Just… go,” she added after she recovered, “Take your gross sexual humour and go find your boy.”

Scott finally recovered enough to say, “We’ll meet you guys at the entrance at closing time.”

Deciding not to argue, Theo loped away, following the lingering scent of his mate. This wasn’t necessarily the best plan, since he was significantly more excitable by the time he caught up to the young wolf, whose scent always had that effect on him. He was a little surprised to find the young wolf staring into the penguin enclosure.

“I didn’t know you were into penguins,” the chimera spoke up as he approached the smaller teen from behind. He settled his hands on Liam’s hips and rested his chin on his shoulder as he watched the awkward birds waddling about and frolicking.

“They’re adorable,” the beta replied quietly, much to the older boy’s surprise. “It’s amazing how nature adapts and changes – birds that swim, squirrels that fly, frogs that hibernate by freezing themselves. Nothing in life is ever set in stone; everything is capable of finding a way to survive and be stronger and better.” The young wolf turned his head slightly and rubbed his face gently against his boyfriend’s stubbly cheek. Theo’s chest was already tight but the raw display of affection left him breathless. “Besides,” Liam added as he leaned his head back and rested it on his boyfriend’s shoulder, “penguins and I have something very special in common.”

“You’re both totally clumsy yet weirdly cute?” the larger boy teased, only to be rewarded with a firm headbutt to his shoulder.

“No!” the beta complained, but Theo could hear the smile in his voice. “We both mate for life,” he added, this time leaving his mate speechless too. The chimera simply tightened his embrace and watched as one of the penguins nuzzled its face up against another of the birds and seemed content to fall asleep pressed up against its partner. He could totally relate.

After a few minutes of bird-watching, Liam took the older boy’s hand and led him back down the hall, glancing at the murals depicting human history as they made the way back into the main atrium. Scott and Malia were on the far side of the piazza looking at the Rainforest exhibit but the beta didn’t seem interested in joining them. Instead, he looked around briefly, taking in the signs, before leading Theo towards some stairs and down into the aquarium.

Neither of the boys felt the need to talk. They simply held each other’s hands firmly as they walked down the almost romantically lit corridors between the tanks. It felt like being in some fantastical world, with the majestic denizens of the ocean floating all around, and a small part of Theo wondered if everything he had experienced up until then had all been just a dream. But the warmth radiating up his arm and into his heart – and he was no longer immediately reminded of who the heart had once belonged to – chased away his fears and doubts.

The young lovers wandered around, not really examining any of the exhibits so much as just enjoying the atmosphere and each other’s presence, until they heard the announcement over the speakers that the museum would be closing soon. They made their way back up the stairs and towards the entrance, where the other couple was already waiting. Scott had his arms around Malia and was talking softly to her between kisses to her cheek and lips.

Once they were all together again, they made their way out into the park and strolled back to the car in the more temperate early evening air. While it was still relatively early, they all agreed they had seen enough of San Francisco for the day.

For his own part, Theo was feeling a bit emotionally drained after being on high alert all morning around Malia and then actually confronting her about his relationship with Liam.

As they were crossing the Bay Bridge, the beta was much less interested in staring at the water or the huge supports passing by than he was in snuggling up to his mate and resting his eyes. It seemed the excitement had finally worn off and all-too-human fatigue was setting in.

“So, did you guys enjoy yourselves?” Scott asked, meeting Theo’s eyes in the rear-view mirror.

Liam said something unintelligible with his face buried in the hoodie wrapped around his boyfriend’s muscular frame. The chimera carded a hand through the beta’s hair with a smile and translated, “I think that means yes. And what about you guys?”

The alpha glanced over at his girlfriend and nodded almost imperceptibly before directing his attention back to the road. “It was… a good day,” the werecoyote answered for both of them, turning to look at the guy she had tried to kill more than once. “And I think it will be a good week too,” she added with a genuinely non-sinister smile.

Theo nodded at her gratefully, accepting all the things that were left unsaid but still made clear. He looked down at the now dozing werewolf in his arms and smiled too. Apparently, people could change and adapt after all; and Liam was a pretty good catalyst for positive evolution in those around him.

**Back in Beacon Hills**

“What do you make of this Sheriff?” asked Deputy Parish as they stood over the body of an elderly woman. The call had come in late and he had hesitated before calling the veteran lawman at his home, but the case was unusual enough to warrant special attention.

“I would say it looks like natural causes,” the sheriff replied. But then he looked at the small card in his hand again. “But, unfortunately, this blows that theory out of the water,” he sighed and handed the driver’s license of a twenty-eight-year-old woman back to his deputy.

“So are we thinking it might be another off-the-books case?” the hellhound asked a bit worriedly. “Should we maybe give them a call?” he added.

“Not just yet. Let’s see what the autopsy says. Even then, I would rather we talk to Deaton. I mean, they’re just kids; it isn’t right that we go running to them anytime something weird happens,” the older Stilinksi complained as he rubbed the back of his neck, a clear sign that he was stressed.

“I know you want to protect them sir. I do too, but they’re also the most experienced when it comes to this kinda stuff,” the young deputy reasoned in his annoyingly rational way.

The sheriff just shook his head and reiterated, “Not yet Parish… let them be kids for just a few days…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me way too long to write and I apologise again for the delay. But, apart from my own listlessness, it also required a lot of research. I don't live in San Francisco, or even America, so I hope my descriptions, distances, time frames etc. aren't too far off.
> 
> I had planned to write their entire week in one chapter, but as you guys are aware by now, my work gets away from me and before I know it I have a giant chapter that only covers half of what I had planned. As such, I will have to work hard to get the next half out soon and keep asking that you guys (and girls) be patient with me.
> 
> While I know I don't deserve it after making you wait so long, I do hope to hear from those who are still interested in this work. The motivation and support really helps more than you know. (Also, I promise to reply to the messages I haven't replied to yet, as well as any I get for this chapter - I appreciate every one I receive and try to give a personalised and in-depth reply to each person.)
> 
> Also if there are any spelling mistakes etc., feel free to point them and I will fix them. I edited this at midnight after being awake for twenty hours lol. Love ya'll and hope to give you more soon!


	6. Sink or swim, I'll hold you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The impromptu vacation continues, and Scott and Malia seem to have accepted Theo's presence in their lives. Liam decides it's time to just unwind and have fun, but his new boyfriend needs a little convincing before he starts to let his guard down. However, sometimes being vulnerable leaves you open to things you could never expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back... I could give you a long story explaining why I've been such a terrible person and haven't updated in so long, but I'm sure nobody really cares about my personal problems. Suffice it to say, I am back on AO3 - reading, commenting and writing at last. So here's the next installment. I hope it was worth the wait, and sorry.

“So, are you gonna tell me where we’re going?” Theo asked with practiced nonchalance, but Liam could tell he was bristling with curiosity. The beta couldn’t help the smile that played across his lips. He always found it so adorable when the older boy acted like he didn’t care, while the truth was so plain to see, for his mate at least.

The chimera huffed, obviously taking the smile as a coy response to his question. Liam decided to add a wink, just to aggravate Theo’s annoyance. He watched as his mate turned to look out the window, watching the fields and ponds pass by as they drove up the freeway towards Sacramento.

The beta slid across the backseat and rested his chin on his mate’s shoulder, sharing in the view. They were both silent for a while until the younger boy spoke up, “You trust me don’t you?”

Theo didn’t move but he eyed his partner from his peripherals before smirking and answering, “Always.”

Liam wrapped an arm around the chimera’s waist and just enjoyed the closeness as they drew closer to their destination. Considering the events of the past week and how high-strung Theo had been, the werewolf was both surprised and relieved that the older boy had slept so soundly the night before. And that’s why today was going to be all about fun, not sightseeing (which felt like an obligation when travelling) or about trying to make sure Malia wouldn’t murder Theo (which was hopefully no longer likely). And part of that fun was in keeping a secret from the master of misdirection.

Normally, this would make the older boy nervous, but his trust in Liam was unshakable. If the young wolf ever doubted that, he had only to press his lips to the black dots on his mate’s neck. He could always sense what Theo was feeling, but such contact dispelled any uncertainty. The chimera trusted Liam with his life and, more impressively, with his newly rediscovered and surprisingly vulnerable heart. For someone who pretended to feel nothing, the older boy actually felt things deeply – love, fear, anger, and recently hope.

Liam was hoping that he could help the man he loved feel nothing but good things today. Luckily, Theo didn’t have the chance to grow bored, since the city was so close to where Scott and Malia stayed, and their destination was only a short drive into the city proper.

As they pulled into the parking lot, the chimera turned his body to regard the young wolf. “Really? This is your idea of fun?” he asked with an incredulous raised eyebrow. Through the window behind him could be seen the large, garish blue archway that was the entrance to Raging Waters. “I didn’t even pack swimming trunks,” he added with a hint of hope that maybe that would be enough to get him out of this.

“Got you covered,” the werewolf responded with another wink, eliciting a groan from his mate. He had to practically drag the older boy out of the car as Scott popped the trunk and pulled out the bags he and Malia had packed. “C’mon, it’ll be fun!” he added reassuringly.

“I highly doubt that,” Theo shot back, looking at the gaudy blue and orange ticket booths they were approaching. “Can’t we go do something less painful? Like get our genitals pierced?” he said as they entered the queue. There was a shocked gasp from the woman in front of him who covered her child’s ears as though he would somehow unhear the offending comment. Even one of the chimera’s signature charming smiles couldn’t save him from the withering look the woman gave him.

“Hopefully that will put a stop to your whining,” Liam chuckled from beside the older boy. Theo gave him a look similar to the one the scandalised mother had given him, but the young wolf just smiled back warmly. The larger boy let out another huff as the other couple came up behind them.

“What? Is the big bad chimera afraid of a little water?” Malia taunted playfully, at least Liam hoped it was playful. He had a hard time telling when the werecoyote was joking. “I thought only witches melted when they got wet, but then I guess you are wicked enough,” she added with a laugh. The beta almost let out a sigh of relief when he saw the corner of Theo’s mouth curl up in a smirk.

“We’ll see who is melting when I am walking around shirtless. Or have you already forgotten how you acted the last time you saw me half-naked?” The chimera quipped back. Liam just groaned; he really didn’t want to get banned from the waterpark before they even made it inside. But to his surprise, Malia’s response was just to cackle with laughter at the barb.

“You’re not half as pretty as you seem to think you are,” she shot back, and the young werewolf was genuinely surprised that her heart didn’t skip a beat at the statement. Even though Theo was quite literally the hottest guy Liam had ever seen in his life, he supposed that perhaps he wasn’t everyone’s type. But Malia didn’t have bad taste; she had ended up with Scott after all.

The young wolf quickly shook that thought from his head. While he wasn’t sure just how much his mate was able to sense through their bond, he certainly didn’t want to give him any reason to be jealous. Theo was still a bit possessive of the younger boy whenever the alpha was around. Luckily, he was distracted from that awkward train of thought by the man at the counter saying, “Welcome to Raging Waters folks! Will that be four tickets?”

“Um…” Liam said as he snapped back to reality and fumbled for is wallet. “Just two thanks,” he said as he passed the notes across the counter. He would have been happy to pay for all four tickets, but he wasn’t exactly loaded and he still needed to buy swimwear for himself and his boyfriend. He supposed he could have asked Theo for money, but he didn’t want to rely on him to pay for everything, especially after he had been so generous yesterday.

He was actually surprised the chimera didn’t take charge and pay like he normally did. Perhaps he sensed that this was something Liam felt that he needed to do. That thought caused warmth to blossom in the werewolf’s chest. Theo really was freakishly insightful sometimes. It was just another one of the million reasons the younger boy was falling deeper and deeper in love with him.

Once they passed through the gates, Liam looked around. According to the website he had looked up while Theo was showering last night, there was supposed to be a store near the entrance. He spotted it as Malia and Scott, having bought their tickets, came through the gates behind them.

“I’m gonna go buy the stuff we need from the store,” Liam announced, waving his hand towards the shop called the Big Kahuna. “Why don’t you go find us a spot near Breaker Beach to set up home base?” he suggested to the chimera.

“You really expect me to let you buy a swimsuit for me without seeing it first?” the older boy asked, and his eyebrow now reached new heights. The beta had to cover his mouth and pretend to be coughing to mask the laugh that bubbled up unbidden.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give him a hand,” Malia chimed in with what was obviously supposed to be a disarming smile, but actually did nothing to hide her sinister intentions. At least Liam tried to be subtle. “You boys go find a good spot, not so far from the water that we need to climb over a hundred people to swim, but not so close that we get splashed on every five seconds,” she added demandingly, pre-empting any argument from Theo.

The chimera looked between his mate and the werecoyote, seemingly unsure how to regain a handle on the situation. Eventually, he just shrugged and replied, “Yes Ma’am.” Luckily, Scott was already dragging him away hurriedly, so Malia wasn’t close enough to give him the punch she clearly wanted to. But Theo still managed to shout back, “If you buy a speedo, I swear I will garotte you with it!”

“Ugh,” she groaned as they watched the two childhood friends slip away between the crowds. “I don’t know how you put up with him; he’s so annoying,” she said as she turned to Liam, but he could tell she didn’t mean it as insultingly as she would have a few days ago.

“He has his good moments,” the young wolf smiled back, half in amusement at her exasperation and half because he was picturing his boyfriend in a speedo… and what a sight that was. “But if you really wanna get back at him, you can help me find the ugliest pair of trunks in the store,” he added with a surprisingly evil smirk. Malia’s eyes widened briefly, but then turned to sinister slits as she understood the younger boy’s diabolical plan and she laughed as she followed him into the building.

It took a while to find the perfect pair of trunks for the chimera. Liam made sure he searched every nook and cranny in the shop before finally settling on perhaps the most ridiculous pair he had ever seen. He was actually surprised they were considered menswear, but he was also grateful. It would definitely even out the scoreboard for all the sarcastic jibes Theo had made towards him over the past few weeks.

“I mean, I admit I sometimes want to kill Theo… But that is just cruel,” Malia pointed out as they were waiting to pay. Liam had a couple towels slung over his shoulder and two pairs of trunks wrapped around a bottle of sunscreen in his hand. He actually didn’t know if werewolves could get sunburn, but he decided it was better to be safe than sorry. And no, it had nothing to do with helping Theo put it on… all over his body.

“Don’t act like you aren’t looking forward to it,” he replied as he placed the items on the counter and handed over the money. “Besides, you don’t know how annoying it is when literally everyone, guys and girls, is staring at your boyfriend like you don’t even exist. Don’t get me wrong, I love Theo, but sometimes he needs to be taken down a peg or two,” Liam insisted as he bundled up the items and the pair headed out to find their partners on the man-made beach.

They found the boys sitting inside a cabana off to the side of the wave pool. “Aren’t these kinda pricey hun?” Malia asked Scott as they all reunited.

“I’m not sure,” the alpha replied. “Ask Theo. He’s the one that refused to sit so close to screeching human offspring. At least that’s how he put it.” The new arrivals turned to look at the grumpy chimera, who was lounging lazily on a deckchair.

“You’re ridiculous,” the young woman said as she shook her head hopelessly. “Why don’t you take Theo to get changed Liam?” she added with a mischievous glint in her eye. She was now clearly on board with torturing the pampered pretty boy.

Theo seemed to perk up slightly when he heard his name. “So, what did you end up buying?” he asked, but Liam was already heading towards the changing rooms. The older boy grumbled but he grabbed one of the bags Scott had brought to put their clothes in and chased after the young wolf.

The younger boy giggled as he heard the growling werehybrid coming up behind him and started darting between the park visitors with unnatural agility as he stayed ahead of his pursuer. He managed to reach the changing rooms a few seconds before his boyfriend and tossed one of the towels and swimming trunks into a stall before entering the adjacent one.

As Theo entered the room, Liam said, “Your trunks are next door. Get changed quickly or I’m leaving you behind.”

He heard the door lock as the older boy entered the stall. And then there was complete silence. It stretched for several moments before it finally snapped. “Liam…” came the barely audible hiss. “Please tell me you bought these as a joke and have the actual trunks in there with you.”

“I do have another pair in here,” the werewolf replied. His mate let out a relieved sigh before he added, “But they’re mine. Those are yours. And no, you can’t go buy another pair. You’ve already splurged on the private cabana and you don’t need to rub the fact that you’re loaded in Scott and Malia’s faces.”

Liam could feel the chimera squirming. He didn’t even need their bond; the scent of embarrassment was palpable in the air. “Liam… please,” the older boy pleaded, and for a brief moment the werewolf almost relented. Theo begging was unheard of. But he managed to stay strong.

“C’mon Theo, man up. You’re always saying you look good in anything. Time to prove it,” the younger boy laughed as he exited his stall in a pair of trunks with a white wolf on the left leg and a black one on the right. It made him think of himself and Theo; he couldn’t help but buy it. “It can’t be _that_ bad can it?” he asked reassuringly.

The door creaked open slowly and Theo stepped out from behind it, trying in vain to cover as much of the trunks as possible. But it did little to hide the sky-blue trunks, nor the big white unicorns frolicking amongst the smiling clouds and bright rainbows. Liam stifled a laugh as the chimera glared at him. “They… um… look good on you,” the werewolf stammered. He didn’t even try to control his heartbeat. It would be impossible to hide a lie of that magnitude.

“I honestly can’t decide whether to kill you or congratulate you. I didn’t think you could be this evil,” the older boy groaned. He wrapped his towel around his waist to cover up the monstrosity and handed the duffel to Liam to pack away his clothes before heading back outside.

The younger boy quickly threw his stuff into the bag and slung his towel around his shoulders before following his boyfriend. At least he hoped Theo was still his boyfriend; those pants could probably be exhibit A in a divorce case. He caught up to the hybrid about halfway back to the cabana, but he seemed too busy trying to maintain his dignity to talk to the beta.

Liam decided he was in so deep already, he may as well go for broke. So, he grabbed the edge of the towel around the older boy’s waist and tugged it off before sprinting, as fast as was believably human, back to Scott and Malia. There was safety in numbers after all. The vociferous curses were drowned out by the waves lapping at the shore.

The beta took refuge behind his alpha, expecting the murderous chimera to be hot on his tail. But Theo was nowhere to be seen. For a moment, Liam was worried he might have gone a bit too far, so he reached out to their bond. He was relieved to find that his mate was making his way towards the cabana, albeit oddly slowly.

After a few minutes, the older boy came into view. Having given up on trying to hide the hideous trunks he was being forced to wear, Theo had decided to own the look. He was strutting confidently along the edge of the water. While the younger kids were all pointing and giggling at the unicorns dancing across the chimera’s butt, everyone who had already passed puberty was staring at what the unicorns were dancing across.

Suddenly, Liam wasn’t sure bringing his extremely attractive boyfriend to a place where he would have to be half naked was such a good idea. And why couldn’t he have found a baggier pair of swim trunks? In his haste to buy the hilarious garment, he hadn’t taken into account the fact that it was a bit on the small side and would hug the chimera’s muscular butt extremely snugly. Heck, a speedo probably would have been less flattering, now that he got a good look at how the trunks fit Theo.

And the bloody asshole apparently knew exactly how the trunks looked on him. If anything, the would-be comical shorts only drew attention to his assets, and he was making sure he put on quite a show as he sauntered towards the cabana. Liam wasn’t sure if Theo was yet able to sense his emotions through their bond, but the intensity of his jealousy as the majority of the park visitors stared at his mate should be unmistakable even without it.

“Guess that kinda backfired,” Malia chuckled, having scented the change in the werewolf’s chemosignals, as she and Scott grabbed their bags and headed to the changing rooms.

The beta was pouting by the time his boyfriend finally returned to the cabana. “Check and mate,” the cocky chimera stated as he stood over the deckchair the young wolf was sulking on. Liam pointedly ignored the snide remark, deciding not to give the jackass even more satisfaction than he was clearly getting by making him jealous.

Just as he was sure Theo had given up on rubbing his face in his lame attempt to get him back for all his teasing, Liam let out a yelp as the deckchair rocked. Before he could regain his balance, an arm was being draped across his chest and warm lips were being pressed to his neck. He gasped as he felt something moist and slick run up his neck and he realised the older boy was slowly licking his bitemarks.

Any misgivings the beta may have had suddenly evaporated as he felt his mate’s emotions flow through his body. “They can look all they want,” Theo whispered huskily as his tongue teased Liam’s earlobe. “But only you get to touch. I am yours pup,” the chimera reassured him, before gently biting his ear and adding, “And you’re mine.”

The young wolf almost lost himself at the combination of those words and the sensations wracking his body as the larger boy ran his hands up his chest and cupped the side of his face, turning his head so their lips could finally meet. How he didn’t make a mess of his new trunks, Liam wasn’t sure, but he gave himself over to Theo as he turned his body and wrapped his arms around the muscular young man’s back.

The chimera growled approvingly as the wolf deepened their kiss. Liam was suddenly very grateful for the relative privacy of the cabana as he unconsciously rutted against his boyfriend’s blazing body. He felt nails softly running down his back, and was surprised they weren’t claws. He was barely able to stop himself from shifting, and he had to keep reminding himself that this wasn’t Beacon Hills. Every time he got intimate with Theo, his body felt like it was going to come apart as everything he was tried to flow out of him and mix with his mate. Part of him wanted to bite into the chimera’s neck and share what he was feeling, but he worried that he wouldn’t be able to control his shift if he allowed these feelings to resonate between them.

Time became a foreign concept as the two continued to gyrate against one another and their tongues warred for control, and Liam was even more thankful for the privacy of the cabana. He was pretty sure the display could be categorised as borderline pornographic, and this was a family establishment after all. Fortunately, or unfortunately – depending on your perspective (and Liam’s was rather skewed at the moment) – the rather aggressive make-out session was interrupted by a nervous cough from the slightly parted curtain at the entrance to the cabana.

Scott was standing in the opening, with a hand securely clamped over his eyes. “We could hear, and smell, you guys from the changing rooms,” he said with a strained voice. “Please tell me it is safe to open my eyes.”

The beta turned a bright shade of pink in embarrassment, which blossomed into luminescence when Theo replied, “Hold on, lemme just find Liam’s pants.”

“Ohmygod THEO!” the younger boy almost shrieked. “Don’t listen to him Scott. We didn’t get quite that carried away. You can open your eyes,” he assured his alpha as he scrambled away from his evilly chuckling boyfriend.

Scott tentatively opened his eyes and, seemingly satisfied that he wasn’t going to be traumatised, entered the cabana with Malia trailing behind with a smirk on her face. “Maybe it didn’t backfire after all,” she commented wryly and if it were possible for the young wolf to turn any pinker, he would have.

Trying desperately to change the subject, Liam asked, “Where are the bags?” Scott and Malia were empty-handed save for their towels, cheap sunglasses and a bottle of sunscreen.

“We put them in a locker,” Scott pointed out. “We can’t very well leave all our stuff out in the open unless one of us is always gonna stay behind to watch it. That’s why we didn’t bring expensive sunglasses or towels. Hopefully, we won’t have to worry about someone nicking our stuff, but if they do, at least it won’t be the end of the world,” he explained in his usual dad alpha way.

Liam suddenly felt a little silly for not thinking of that, and for buying pretty nice towels for himself and Theo. He felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder as he was suddenly pulled into a playful headlock. “It’s a good thing you’re pretty,” the chimera teased as he ruffled up his mate’s hair.

The werewolf was about to object but, with the way Theo was smiling and Malia and Scott were laughing at the adorable display of affection, he decided to just take the backhanded compliment and enjoy the feeling of camaraderie. After all, it was the whole point of this trip.

The older boy finally let up the roughhousing and even ran a hand through his boyfriend’s hair to settle it before giving him a peck on the cheek. “Well since you dragged me here, I guess we might as well make the best of it,” he announced, and his mood seemed to have improved greatly after their impromptu make-out session. “So, what’s the wildest ride they have here? I need to put Liam back in his place for pulling this stunt,” he added as he pointed down at the unicorns prancing around his trunks.

This only caused the other couple to chuckle more, before Scott took a moment to ponder the question. “Well… I guess that would have to be the Cliffhanger, or maybe the Splashdown. I guess it depends on if you prefer a long fast ride, or a short one with a rather abrupt ten-foot plunge,” he answered as though he weren’t giving someone with questionable morals ammunition to torture his innocent beta.

Neither ride sounded particularly pleasant to Liam, who was actually looking forward to going on one of the couple’s rides so he could have an excuse to have Theo pressed up against him again. “You’re supposed to be on my side,” the young wolf muttered as his mate stuck his head out of the curtains to locate the aforementioned rides.

Scott looked perplexed, clearly not understanding his error, but Malia simply shrugged as she grabbed the bottle of sunscreen Liam had bought and tossed it towards him. “Don’t forget to use protection,” she shouted with a smirk as the beta was unceremoniously dragged out of the cabana by his diabolical boyfriend, and she didn’t even try to hide the double entendre as she cracked up laughing at her own comment.

Before he even knew what was happening, the werewolf was suddenly standing by a pool of water with two green slides looming several metres above the surface. As he was staring at the ominous tubes, the air was suddenly pierced by a duet of loud shrieks as two figures shot out in a blur, careened through the air and hit the water with an explosive splash. It all happened so fast that Liam was still trying to process what he was seeing when he felt a hand settle on his shoulder and he jumped in surprise.

“Looks like fun right?” Theo asked with a wicked smile, but the young wolf wasn’t looking at him; he was still staring at the rippling water where the two bodies had impacted.

“Wha…?” the younger boy stammered, slowly peeling his eyes away and letting them fall on his mate. When he took in the mischievous expression, he was suddenly jolted back to reality and what his evil boyfriend was plotting became clear. “Um… maybe we should, um… put on some sunscreen first,” he suddenly suggested, trying to delay the inevitable and feeling a little proud of himself for coming up with such a reasonable excuse on short notice.

“We can do that afterwards,” the chimera shot back, dashing Liam’s hopes against the merciless rocks of his stubbornness. He grabbed the sunscreen and towels and tossed them down beside a couple of kids lounging near the edge of the pool. “If these aren’t still here when we get back, I’m gonna gut you,” he growled at the youngsters and they visibly blanched at whatever expression he was giving them. He turned back to Liam and grabbed his hand, “Let’s go!”

As he was being dragged away helplessly, the werewolf shot the young boys a sympathetic look and managed to say, “Sorry. I promise he’s actually a nice guy!” Although his impending coronary was arguing otherwise. Liam wasn’t really comfortable with heights, especially after what had happened to him on the night he had become a werewolf. And coupling that with the prospect of plummeting several metres, albeit into water, was making him extremely nervous. However, he could feel Theo’s excitement travelling up through his arm and he was trying to put on a brave face so as not to ruin his mate’s mood.

He was led up the winding stairway, two steps at a time, as the chimera raced towards his goal. While the apprehension was still clutching at his chest, the werewolf looked up at the older boy whose eyes were sparkling with child-like glee as he laughed a laugh Liam had never heard before. Theo seemed so carefree. Despite all his protestations about the foolishness of the water park, he seemed to be enjoying himself, and it wasn’t solely because he was tormenting his boyfriend.

The beta was expecting to have some time to build up his courage while standing in the queue, but it was depressingly… short. Even though it was summer break, it was still a weekday and many parents were at work, so the park was only moderately crowded and the queues weren’t that bad. In fact, it was only about a minute or so before the few people in front of the boys had taken the plunge and Liam was standing in front of the green fibreglass hellmouth.

A slide leading into a pitch dark tunnel should have been more ominous, but the deep slope of the open slide filled the younger boy with dread. Memories flashed into his mind of hanging from the roof of the hospital, staring down towards oblivion. And then the memory of a hand, firm and strong, grasping his, holding him up and lifting him out of a life that had fallen into anger and darkness and into one of light, friendship and love. But it wasn’t a memory; he felt the grip tighten and turned to see the older boy looking to him with a confident grin.

Completely unbidden, a smile crept onto the beta’s face. The once-evil chimera had come to be the centre of that new life and simply looking at him filled Liam with warmth and courage. He never had to fear when Theo was close. So, instead, he returned his mate’s cocky grin, and it only faltered slightly when he looked back towards the slide. All the while, the park attendant was impatiently tapping her foot as a wordless reminder that there were other visitors waiting to use the ride.

With one final gulp, and one final squeeze of his boyfriend’s hand, the beta shakily lowered himself onto the slide. Rather than focus on his own nervousness, he opened himself up to the bond between them and let the chimera’s excitement fill him. Before he could begin to doubt himself again, he let out a shaky yell, “Let’s go!”

Without waiting for a response, the werewolf shoved himself off the platform and plummeted down the half-pipe. If he screamed, he couldn’t tell, since the pounding of blood in his head, the wind and water rushing past his ears at frantic speed and the adrenaline rushing through his body causing him to shift and his senses to go into overdrive left him deaf to anything else. Luckily, no one had the chance to see his supernatural form as he shot from the bottom of the slide and crashed into the water with a gigantic splash.

It took him a few seconds to regain his bearings as he spun under the surface, claws slicing through the water uselessly. Suddenly, there was another watery explosion and a dark shape sank down beside him. Finally managing to get himself right way up, Liam turned to look at his boyfriend, all glowing eyes and grinning fangs. It was then that he noticed his own claws and fangs, and took comfort in the fact that even Theo wasn’t immune to the adrenaline caused from falling into the abyss.

The chimera cut through the water gracefully to draw up beside the younger boy, claws retracting as he reached out for his mate’s hand. Liam met the eyes before him, dimming from gold to their usual icy blue, and he took the offered hand, letting his own transformation revert as he was raised up to the surface.

The young supernaturals burst up with a spray of water and laughter. “Hahahaha, that wasn’t so bad was it pup?” Theo chuckled as he slid his hand up the werewolf’s arm and rested it upon his neck. “I’m so proud of you. You were scared but you barely hesitated; I knew you were up to the challenge,” he added with a smirk.

The beta stared at the chimera with surprise. Even when he seemed to be going out of his way to torment his young wolf, Theo was still able to read him like a book and would never do anything to truly upset him. Seeing the look in the older boy’s eyes, Liam felt a blush creeping up his neck from where the hand was resting on his mating marks. With a nervous cough he quickly turned his head and pulled away. The last thing he needed was to get overly excited when he had to get out of the pool – there were children around after all.

As if reading his mind, the hybrid let out a wicked chuckle and swam after the retreating beta, seemingly reluctant to take his hand off the boy’s body. Okay, Liam took it back, Theo was still a heartless monster!

Somehow managing to get out of the water before the older boy could get a firm grip on him, the young wolf scampered over to the towels they had left at the bottom of the stairway and wrapped one around his waist to conceal his growing problem before throwing the other in the chimera’s face as he approached.

The older boy let out another sinister laugh as he rubbed his wet hair before draping the towel over his shoulders. In the most unfair manner imaginable, that soft, beautifully dark hair settled in the sexiest way possible, while Liam was too scared to dry his own because he knew it would end up looking like he’d stuck a claw in a power socket.

“So where to next?” Theo rasped into his mate’s ear as he stepped closer, smirk still teasing at his lips. However, his confidence faltered when the younger boy grabbed the bottle of sunscreen resting on the grass where the towels had been concealing it. “Aw man, are you still on about that?” he groaned, and it was then that Liam realised he had been actively trying to distract him from applying the lotion.

“Oh c’mon, don’t tell me the big bad chimera is afraid of a little sunscreen?” the beta laughed, which devolved into giggling when he saw the expression clouding his handsome boyfriend’s face.

“M’not ‘fraid,” the hybrid grumbled in the most adorable way, with a pout that would make the sternest of detention teachers crumble.

“Then you won’t mind sitting down and taking off that towel like a good boy while I apply it will you?” Liam teased as he popped the cap menacingly as though he were holding some torture device.

In the face of such a taunt, Theo regained a modicum of his self-confidence and, with a grimace, turned around before settling onto the grass with his towel in his lap, covering his embarrassing shorts.

The older boy made the strangest sound when the first dollop of liquid hit his skin – something between a groan, hacking and a soggy sock hitting a wall. “What is it with you and sunscreen?” Liam asked with a warm chuckle as he started running his hands over the larger boy’s back, oblivious of the envious stares he was getting from passers-by of both genders.

“It isn’t sunscreen that bothers me,” the chimera admitted somewhat reluctantly, still not entirely comfortable with revealing his weaknesses, even to his own mate. “I hate any form of lotion or cream… the feeling on my skin… it just makes me…” and there was that weird sound again. The younger boy just shook his head. Sometimes, Theo could be so ridiculous, but even then, he managed to make is seem cute. “Besides, I’m pretty sure we can’t get sunburn,” he muttered, knowing it was a useless protest.

“Better safe than sorry,” the young wolf countered. “We wouldn’t want to ruin that gorgeous complexion of yours now would we?” he pressed on, knowing that a little ego-stroking never hurt when dealing with the cocky chimera. Once he had ensured that every inch of that muscular back had been safely covered, he pressed a soft kiss on the back of his boyfriend’s neck and teased, “I’m so proud of you. I knew you were up to the challenge!”

Theo turned with a growl, seemingly ready to give the werewolf a mouthful, but abruptly stopped when presented with a smooth, surprisingly broad back. Swallowing down whatever barb was waiting on the tip of his tongue, he took up the bottle of sunscreen and poured some on his hand, making only a slight fuss about the feeling that grossed him out.

Liam rested his chin on his knees and watched the other park patrons laughing and playing in the pools and screaming with panicked glee as they flew down the slides. Feeling the strong hands rubbing the lotion into his skin, he wished every day could be as relaxed and carefree as this, if not for his sake, then for his mate’s. He had never seen Theo so genuinely content before and it was a sensation he didn’t want to let go of.

But all too soon, he felt a set of soft lips press gently to the nape of his neck, signalling the end of his reverie. The younger boy turned to regard the chimera with a smile. He wordlessly took the bottle and poured some of the liquid into his mate’s hand, despite the older boy’s grimace. They then proceeded to finish covering the rest of their exposed skin.

With a huff of relief, Theo wiped his hands off on his towel before looking around. “So, where to next? Wanna go again?” he asked with a smirk.

The beta was quite proud of the fact that he was able to stop his heart from leaping out of his throat. “Um… yeah…We could, I guess. Whatever you wanna do,” he replied, making sure to avoid eye contact, although he was pretty sure the older boy knew he was bluffing.

Theo chuckled at the display of bravado but said nothing. Instead, he turned and headed away from the slide of doom, as Liam would forever remember it. Not sure whether he should feel relieved or worried that his mate had something even more sinister in mind, he sped after the chimera and fell into step beside him.

The silence continued and the werewolf let his mind wander as they walked side-by-side. He couldn’t help that it drifted to the notion of holding his boyfriend’s hand. They hadn’t really spoken about their position on PDA; even though Theo had been pretty friendly at the park, Liam didn’t want to make assumptions. He couldn’t glean anything from their bond either, as the older boy seemed rather distracted taking in all the rides and the bustle of the water park.

Deciding to let his lingering adrenaline from the slide of doom, yup that was definitely its name now, embolden him, the young wolf let his hand brush against the larger boy’s to see how he might respond. To Liam’s surprise, the chimera quickly laced his fingers between the younger boy’s without even slowing his pace or looking at him, which was a good thing too, as it meant he didn’t see the bright blush bloom on his mate’s face, nor the idiotic grin he couldn’t wipe off his lips.

The beta knew he should be enjoying the park too, but he couldn’t stop watching Theo; the way his eyes seemed to be darting everywhere, as though if he didn’t take in everything fast enough, it might disappear before his eyes; the way his heart skipped a beat now and then when he saw something new and exciting; the way the water dripping off the tips of his hair fell onto his broad shoulders and ran down his back, forming rivulets along the most magnificent landscape Liam could ever imagine seeing.

Consequently, Liam almost tripped over his own feet, barely managing to stop himself from falling onto a woman and her two children, when the chimera came to an abrupt stop. Quickly gathering himself so that the older boy wouldn’t notice the dopey doe-eyed expression he had been wearing, the werewolf turned to see what Theo was looking at. He only got a brief glimpse of a ride called The Mako before his vision was filled up by a grinning face.

“This should be more your speed, princess,” the chimera teased, but Liam could tell he was excited to try the ride.

“How very thoughtful of you,” the beta countered with a theatrical eye roll. “Keep this up and just maybe people will stop thinking you’re a complete ass… not.”

“Hey, I stopped killing people – even the bad guys – so cut me some slack. If I changed more, I wouldn’t be me anymore!” Theo argued with an almost believable wounded expression.

“You say that like it would be a bad thing,” Liam stated with a totally straight face.

After a moment of shocked silence, a wicked smirk replaced the look of mock-hurt on the older boy’s face. “Seems like the puppy has claws after all. Be careful, or you might be the one changing to be more like me,” he warned with a wink.

“I can think of worse things,” the werewolf replied with complete sincerity, which elicited another moment of surprised silence, only this time, Theo didn’t have a witty comeback.

“So, are we going on this thing or not?” he said suddenly, clumsily changing the subject.

Deciding not to tease the awkwardly fumbling chimera any further, Liam took a step closer and wrapped an arm around the taller boy’s waist, indulging in the warmth radiating off his blushing body. “Definitely,” he answered, voice thick with contentment.

As they set down their towels and dropped the bottle of sunscreen on top, the woman Liam had almost crashed into spoke up with a warm smile. “Oh, excuse me young men. I am sorry to be a bother, but would you mind if I used some of your sun lotion?” she asked as she fussed with the smaller of her two children while the other one sat a few feet away fidgeting. “I thought I had enough for everyone, but I seem to have run out.”

The beta smiled at the distressed woman, but before he could reply, Theo was already speaking. “Sure, go right ahead. In fact, why don’t you keep it?” he offered eagerly.

“Oh no, I couldn’t,” the mother began, but the chimera cut her off.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ve already used as much as we need, and it would just go to waste after we leave,” he insisted, seemingly the embodiment of charity.

“Well then, thank you very much young man. That is very kind of you,” she replied as she took the bottle and turned her attention back to her child, who was nagging her to let him go on the slide.

“That was very nice of you,” Liam said slowly, trying to supress a smirk as they walked towards the stairway leading up top of the slide.

“Well that’s just the kinda guy I am. I can’t ignore a pretty lady in distress!” Theo asserted, clearly hoping to distract his mate by making him jealous. It didn’t work.

“Of course you are. And I’m sure it had nothing to do with avoiding having to put more on yourself,” the beta replied wryly.

The older boy coughed nervously before suddenly saying, “I’ll save you a spot in the line!” And before Liam could react, he was dashing up the stairs and gracefully slipping past the people already climbing them.

The werewolf was forced to follow after his boyfriend and apologise bashfully as he made his way past the people already in the queue so he could catch up to the asshole. Maybe he should think things through before teasing the conniving chimera, he pondered as he came up beside the smirking jerk. The dirty look he got from the ride attendant certainly didn’t help either. So much blood rushed into his ears that he didn’t even hear the instructions the annoyed man droned out monotonously.

But all his embarrassment evaporated the moment he was manhandled onto the innertube by his strong mate, and those powerful arms wrapped around him from behind. It was impossible to stay angry when Theo was pressed up against him – and not just because the blood was rushing from his face to other parts of his body. Feeling his mate’s excitement and mischievous affection seep into his skin through their contact washed away any negative emotions, leaving no doubt in his mind that even when he was being a punk, Theo loved him one hundred and ten per cent.

While this slide wasn’t quite as intimidating as the Splashdown – the slide of doom, he corrected himself – he still felt a little anxious. Seemingly reading his mate’s emotions, the chimera tightened his grip and whispered, “I got you pup.”

Enveloped in Theo’s reassuring embrace, the beta didn’t even yelp when they were launched into the ride. In fact, unencumbered by any anxiety, Liam found himself enjoying the twists and turns as they inexorably made their way down towards the pool at the bottom of the slide. And feeling the older boy’s excitement flowing through him only served to enhance the beta’s enjoyment of the experience. Knowing his boyfriend was having fun gave him an unexpected sense of pleasure, and he wanted nothing more than to make both feelings last for as long as he could.

With every turn of the half-pipe, and the ensuing shift in gravity, the chimera tightened his grip around his mate, causing the younger boy to almost growl in appreciation. Luckily, he was able to control himself this time, and by the time they exited the slide and their tube skipped along the water of the pool, he was proud that he had maintained his human form. And when he turned his head, half expected to see beautiful eyes of amber, he was pleasantly surprised to be met with deep blue eyes filled with warm mirth.

“That was fun, right?” the older boy asked gently.

“Yeah,” Liam nodded before resting his head on Theo’s shoulder as they bobbed along the surface of the pool. To his surprise, the chimera didn’t try shoving him off into the water, and when they reached the edge of the pool, he hopped into the water before climbing out and helping the beta out. Not wanting to let his guard down at this unusual display of kindness, Liam almost shoved the taller boy into the pool when he suddenly reached for him.

Luckily, Theo was faster and the werewolf’s poor reflexes were rewarded with a kiss as he was pulled against the older boy’s body. This time, he did growl appreciatively, which caused the chimera to chuckle against his lips. The kiss was chaste but, for Liam, it was everything he needed.

Theo pulled back and smirked when he saw the dopey grin on his mate’s face. Liam knew he should feel embarrassed or at least try to compose himself, but he didn’t care; experiencing this softer, affectionate side of the chimera was like a drug for him.

“Where to next pup?” the older boy rasped, sending a shiver down the wolf’s back.

“Could we…” he stammered, before finally gaining some self-control. “Let’s go on another ride we can do together,” he finished with a timid smile. He half expected Theo to shoot him down, as the back and forth between them had become a sort of ritual and every time things got too comfortable, he seemed to retreat, as though he were afraid that Liam was some sort of mirage that would vanish if he allowed himself to get too close.

To the werewolf’s surprise, his boyfriend’s smirk morphed into a warm smile and he simply nodded. They walked back towards their towels, shoulders bumping together every few steps. The young mother was still sitting where they had left her, although her children seemed to have finally been given permission to go play.

She looked up at the two boys as they approached and gave them a friendly smile. “You boys make for an adorable couple,” she said warmly as Theo leaned over to scoop up their towels.

Liam blushed at the comment but murmured his thanks for the compliment. He flinched slightly as the chimera straightened up, expecting him to toss the towel in his face or something, just to prove the lady wrong. But, instead, he simply draped the still slightly damp towel over the younger boy’s shoulders before slipping an arm around his waist.

“My boyfriend wants to go on another ride we can enjoy together. Can you suggest anything? It’s our first time here,” Theo asked the woman with his usual amount of charm. While they had agreed to officially be boyfriends, this was the first time Liam had ever heard the chimera refer to him as such in conversation, and he couldn’t help the deep blush that blossomed in his chest and crept up his neck. He honestly couldn’t remember a happier time in his life.

He only realised a few moments later, when they were on the move again, that he had totally zoned out again and missed the rest of the conversation between Theo and the woman. Rather than admit to being the airhead the older boy often accused him of being, the beta tried to walk beside his mate confidently, even though he had no idea where they were going.

So, it came as a pleasant surprise when they came up to an enormous slide complex called the Dragon’s Den. “So, this is the ride she suggested huh?” the wolf asked, trying to sound unsurprised.

Theo looked at him with an interrogative quirk to his brows before saying, “We both know you didn’t hear a word she said. I’m not quite sure where you went, but you may as well have had a vacancy sign flashing on your forehead.” He laughed as he laid the accusation, so it was clear that he was just teasing. Nevertheless, the werewolf blushed yet again. While supernaturals might be impervious to sunburn, they were still depressingly susceptible to other forms of redness.

“Sorry,” Liam murmured once caught out. He guessed there were downsides to how well the chimera had grown to know him, but if he was being honest, he really didn’t mind losing under such circumstances.

The older boy chuckled at his mate’s admission. “God you’re adorable. Silly, but adorable,” he said as he took the beta’s hand and brought it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. Yet again, Theo’s unusual display of affection left the werewolf pleasantly confused. But he didn’t question it as he was led up to the top of the slide.

This time, Liam was glad for the short queue and, soon, the two boys were being ushered onto another double tube by the ride attendant. The larger boy took the back seat, which suited Liam just fine. As the attendant pushed the tube into the mouth of the slide, the beta leaned back into the waiting arms of his mate.

They slipped and slid through light and dark, through bends and drops, fast currents and sudden moments of slowness. All the while, those strong arms never once stopped holding the young wolf tight. And Liam knew that was all he ever wanted; for Theo to be there with him, through the good and the bad, no matter how bumpy the ride may get, when the world seemed out of control or in those moments when the stillness was even more terrifying than the chaos.

And the chimera continued to hold him, more gently, once they reached the end of the ride and bobbed across the receiving pool at the bottom of the slide. Liam laced his fingers between his mate’s over his abs and let out a contented sigh. “Can we just stay like this forever?” he asked wistfully as the warm sun beat down on his wet skin, but it could never match the heat radiating from within him as his mate embraced him silently.

After going on the ride another two times, the couple finally made their way back to the cabana. Scott and Malia were laughing and splashing around in the pool nearby, enjoying the lazy afternoon sun. Scott waved energetically as the two boys returned to lounge on the nearby deckchairs and struck up a conversation with Theo. Liam just watched with a smile as the two childhood friends chatted amicably, but he blushed when he caught Malia giving him an appraising stare.

While it seemed that she was willing to give the chimera a second chance, it was clear that she wasn’t totally sold on this whole dating Scott’s beta idea. Still, she was being friendly for the most part, and Liam appreciated that. He knew that it was her own weird way of showing that she cared. He just hoped the others would be as openminded as Malia… wait, did he really just accuse Malia of being the openminded one in the group?

He shook his head, trying to dislodge that thought, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that things were probably only going to get worse before they got better. However, when his boyfriend looked over at him, the beta managed to put on a convincing smile. He wasn’t about to let his worries undo all the good that had come from today. Seeing Theo so happy and affectionate had really been a revelation to Liam, and he wouldn’t let anything, or anyone, make the beautiful boy smiling at him feel unwanted or unworthy… not even his own pack.

Luckily, those worrisome thoughts were soon washed away by the water when the chimera unceremoniously threw his wolf pup into the pool a few minutes later, which started an all-out water war that waged on for the rest of the afternoon between the four packmates.

When it came time to leave, they headed for the lockers and showered before getting dressed. Liam, being used to hasty showers after lacrosse practice, was already dressed and trying to fix his hair by the sinks when Theo sauntered over from the changing rooms, looking like his usual sexy self now that he had finally gotten out of those ridiculous unicorn trunks. Oh who was Liam kidding, the asshole had rocked those shorts, much to his chagrin.

The older boy came up behind the werewolf and met his eyes in the mirror, smirking as the beta tried, unsuccessfully, to get his hair to cooperate. “I’m glad we did this Liam,” he said as he reached out, unbidden, and ran his hands through the younger boy’s hair, somehow coaxing it to do his bidding. That explained why his hair always looked amazing; he was clearly some sort of hair-whisperer. “I didn’t think I would have such a good time,” he admitted as he finished spiking up his mate’s hair, giving it one last appraising look before nodding to himself.

It did look good, Liam admitted to himself as he stepped aside so he could watch the master do his own hair. “It was a lot of fun, wasn’t it?” he agreed as he watched, mesmerised as the chimera scooped up some wax from their duffel and began sculpting his gorgeous image. “I really enjoyed seeing you being so expressive and open,” he added softly. “I know that couldn’t have been easy for you, and it means a lot to me that you were willing to let your guard down a bit.”

Theo bit his bottom lip, and Liam worried that maybe he had said too much, but then he realised that it was simply because the older boy was concentrating so hard on getting his hair to do things no normal person’s hair should be able to… it really was unfair. Before the beta could begin to worry any further, the chimera smiled at him through the mirror.

“I know I may not always show it Liam, but I hope you never doubt how I feel about you,” he said as he put the final touches on his hair and turned to regard his mate. “I want to be the kinda guy who makes it clear just how much you mean to me,” he declared as he reached up and cupped the beta’s chin. It honestly didn’t bother Liam at all that his hands were slightly sticky with wax.

Theo tipped the werewolf’s face upwards as he leaned forward and Liam held his breath. In the privacy of the restroom, the kiss was a lot more intimate than any other they had shared that day. It was slow and tender at first, but it deepened as the beta let out an involuntary moan and the older boy took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the unsuspecting mouth. Liam was tempted to reach up and grab the chimera’s hair as the kiss got hot and heavy, but he was pretty sure that would be suicidal.

Instead, he let his hands slide down the larger boy’s broad back, all the way down to his perfect butt in his tight jeans. Theo’s free hand, in turn, pressed against the small of Liam’s back, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss. If the day had been heavenly, the younger boy honestly couldn’t think of a word to describe how this moment felt. It was the culmination of every look that had passed between them, every touch they had shared, all the shy blushes and nervous laughter, and all the tension that had built up from being so close to each other all day.

“Move your asses guys! I’m hungry!” came the half shout, half animalistic snarl from just outside.

The two boys broke apart, faces flushed, lips puffy and eyes wide with a hungry need for more. Liam had never seen anything more beautiful than the look of pure desire on Theo’s face and he wanted nothing more than to give his mate everything he wanted. But he also knew better than to keep Malia waiting when she was hungry. He remembered Stiles learning that the hard way when the two had been dating (kinda), and it still gave him nightmares.

“We should… uhm,” he gasped out, not realising how out of breath he was.

“Yeah… uhm,” the chimera replied, equally as strained.

They each moved as if in a daze, packing their last few things back into the bag and haphazardly making sure they weren’t forgetting anything. Once he started coming back to his senses, the beta realised he was feeling kind of proud that he had gotten his usually collected boyfriend so flustered. He often felt nearly incapacitated by his feelings for the gorgeous older boy, so it was a pleasant surprise to know that he had a similar effect on him.

“Malia, stop. You can’t go in there! It’s the men’s locker room,” Scott shouted in a scandalised voice.

“I just wanna see what’s taking them so long,” came the frustrated reply, and Liam shivered, remembering that tone being used on Stiles.

“We should go,” he almost yelped as he grabbed the duffel bag with one hand and Theo with the other. The chimera laughed that rich laugh of his as he was dragged out but didn’t protest. But as they reached the doorway, Liam suddenly stopped, turned around, and pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “I love you,” he said to the surprised teen, before continuing. He didn’t need to wait for a reply; if all the little touches, smiles and kisses throughout the day hadn’t made it clear, he could feel Theo’s love radiating up his arm, and making the black dots on his neck burn in the most sinfully pleasurable way.

**Thursday**

It was late morning when Liam finally managed to drag himself out of bed. Theo hadn’t teased him or made any attempt to pry the beta off like he normally did when Liam snuggled him too long in the mornings. The young wolf assumed that it was because they had nowhere pressing to be that day, since they had decided that, after three days of packed itineraries, they would take the day off for themselves. He didn’t want to let himself believe that it was because the chimera was starting to mellow out a little and allow the younger boy to express his affections without mocking him.

The werewolf slid away from the warm body beside him to rub the sleep from his eyes, stretch and try to gather the energy to get up and go to the bathroom like he had needed to for the past hour and a half. He had been holding it so he could capitalise on this more accommodating version of Theo and snuggle up to him beneath the plush comforter. However, he had avoided any excessive friction; he certainly didn’t need that problem on top of his impending toilet crisis.

Before slipping out of bed to scurry off and relieve himself, the beta took the time to glance over at his mate. Theo was quietly tapping away on his phone with his right hand, with his left still resting where Liam had been lying a few seconds ago. He had clearly been holding the younger boy against his side as he dozed through the early hours of the morning. The thought made Liam blush, but he had no time to ponder on it as his body cried out for release and he made a bee-line for the bathroom.

While he was in there, he took the time to brush his teeth and freshen up a bit before heading back out. The older boy was still on his phone, although he had moved over to the small kitchenette to make tea and coffee. He crinkled his nose as he handed the bitter drink to his boyfriend and placed his phone screen-down on the counter. Liam took a hit of the invigorating liquid as he watched the chimera take a deep sniff of his tea, clearly to chase away the powerful odour of coffee, before taking a sip.

“Were you texting someone?” the beta asked, hoping he sounded less invasive than he meant it to be.

“Something like that,” Theo answered cryptically. If he was smirking, as the younger boy was willing to bet, it was hidden behind the mug he still had pressed to his lips.

Deciding he didn’t want to be _that_ kind of boyfriend, Liam drank his coffee and simply stared at his mate instead of asking further, enjoying the way the late morning light coming through the curtains played across his features, the way his eyes sparkled with mischief and the way he almost purred as he drank his hot tea.

It was almost criminal to break the spell that was falling over him as he watched Theo just being Theo, but the beta eventually said, “So, do you wanna do anything today, or just stay in and relax?”

The chimera seemed thoughtful for a moment, and his eyes seemed to flicker to his phone for the briefest instant. However, he soon placed his empty cup down on the counter and replied, “Yeah, why not? Let’s do something.” He stalked towards the young wolf with a smirk and Liam half expected him to suggest something sinister, like a bank robbery, or at the very least making fun of fat people at the mall. Instead, he was taken aback when the older boy said, “We could go to San Francisco again if you want… I know you didn’t get to see everything you were hoping to see last time. Or we could see what there is to do around here; maybe catch a movie?”

Yet again, this considerate and giving side of Theo surprised his boyfriend. Liam knew that the older boy could be nice, but avoided it because it made him feel vulnerable. He also knew that the Dread Doctors and a lifetime of being used as a tool for murder had left his mate scarred in ways nobody could ever fully understand, not even him. So, when he let his walls down like this, it was hard for the beta to resist the urge to jump in and explore these once forbidden gardens of knowledge. Aside from that, it was hard to resist the urge to jump the chimera in other ways.

Deciding not to completely exploit the selfless offers on the table, Liam chose the latter option. “A movie sounds amazing babe,” he replied as he snaked an arm around the approaching boy’s waist, still holding his coffee in his left hand. “But can we grab something to eat first? I still feel kinda drained from yesterday. Not to be a cliché werewolf, but I feel like I could eat a horse.”

“Don’t be such a savage Liam. Save a horse; eat a cowboy,” Theo drawled in a thick Texan accent, which left the beta a bit weak in the knees. And that was even before taking into account what was just insinuated.

Liam’s eyes almost bugged out of his head, and his fingers dug ever so slightly into the chimera’s side as his body reacted before his mind could grab the wheel. After he was done choking on his coffee, he managed to ask, “Where the heck did you learn to talk like that?”

“Oh, I’ve been all over. While being a murderous puppet for the Dread Doctors didn’t offer great health benefits, the travel prospects were simply to die for,” Theo answered with a wink, but while he was joking, Liam sensed the pain his mate was hiding behind his humour. As much as he wanted to help take it away, he knew that now wasn’t the time to delve into the chimera’s past. “And, naturally, blending in was essential, so I had to learn the lingo and the mannerisms. I even got pretty good at riding bareback,” and this time his smirk was positively devilish.

The younger boy decided to place his coffee on the counter – what was left of it anyway, after he had first spluttered half of it and then almost spilled the rest when he accidentally broke the handle in a deathgrip before quickly grabbing the mug before it could hit the floor.

Theo let out a laugh to match his smirk, obviously revelling in the terrible ways he affected his mate. “I’m going to grab a quick shower and get dressed. Why don’t you make yourself a second first cup of coffee?” he teased as he swaggered towards the bathroom, somehow knowing that Liam was staring at his butt after that horse-riding comment.

When the beta finally regained his composure, the water was running and he was surprised to hear the older boy humming something as he showered. He couldn’t quite make it out, and he decided to stop trying as it was too tempting to picture the werehybrid humming naked as the water ran down his chiselled body… Liam shook his head and turned back to the kitchenette. As he poured another cup of coffee, his eyes caught a reflection of light on the counter as Theo’s phone flashed, indicating he had received a text.

The temptation to look at it was strong – not because he was jealous, he told himself, but just because he wanted to know more about his boyfriend who was finally beginning to open up to him. And it was that thought in particular that stopped the younger boy from turning the phone over. Theo was finally opening up to him, and he couldn’t betray that by violating his privacy. Anyway, he trusted the chimera. The fact that there was probably no one out there who wanted to talk to him besides Liam shouldn’t make him suspicious!

The beta was grateful that he finished his coffee before the older boy came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and a fine mist of moisture still clinging to his sculpted chest. He had no doubt that, if he were still holding it, he would have had to pay breakages on two mugs when they checked out. Already dressed to go out, Liam headed into the bathroom to do his hair while Theo changed. He didn’t need further temptation to ogle his boyfriend.

Despite the chimera’s saucy flirting, Liam knew he wasn’t ready for them to get that intimate. Just being willing to talk about his past, even if he pretended it didn’t hurt, and the small gestures like holding hands or kissing in public were gigantic strides for Theo, and the younger boy was proud of him. He didn’t need more right now.

Once they had both gussied up for their outing – Liam in blue jeans, a white tank top and his favourite baby-blue hoodie with white nikes; his boyfriend in darker jeans, a dark red v-neck with red pumas and his red and black leather jacket – the two boys headed into town on Theo’s motorbike. The beta still felt embarrassed by the way he clung to the older boy whenever the engine revved. But Theo no longer teased him about it, and he was half convinced that the chimera would unnecessarily over-rev sometimes just so that he could feel the grip around his waist tighten. And Liam wasn’t about to call him out on it… after all, that might make him stop doing it.

After some riding around, they managed to find a theatre and booked a couple tickets for the afternoon show. Having already seen the latest in the Marvel franchise, it took them a while to reach a consensus. Theo was arguing for a sci-fi thriller while Liam wanted to see an action movie that the older boy said looked so cheesy it should have been a straight-to-DVD release. Ultimately, the only way to assure they’d both be equally unhappy was to watch a rom-com.

The lady at the ticket booth had a bemused and knowing smile on her face as she handed over the tickets, and it was only then that the beta realised they had just had a classic ‘couple’ argument in a public setting. He blushed profusely as he tucked the tickets into his hoodie pocket, and looked over at his boyfriend. Theo was totally engrossed in reading movie posters, and the younger boy had to hold back the impulse to punch him. If he was going to make Liam feel this embarrassed, he could at least have the decency to look mildly ashamed.

They then walked around town for a bit, looking for a place to eat. Eventually, the chimera opted for a humble little café. Clearly, after all the noise and excitement from the past few days, Theo was leaning towards having a quieter day with his wolfpup. They sat mostly in silence, enjoying each other’s company, with Liam occasionally nudging his boyfriend’s leg with his feet so that he could send him a smile or a wink. The older boy would just shake his head and smirk at the fidgety boy’s antics.

At first, the werewolf was a bit concerned that Theo’s silence was a sign that he was drawing back behind his walls, but the reassuring smiles he shot at the beta put his mind at ease. He realised that the chimera was simply recharging his batteries, but for what exactly was the real mystery. Perhaps it had something to do with those texts earlier... which made it an off-limits topic. Rather than fuss over what he couldn’t do anything about, Liam decided to focus on just enjoying this alone time with his mate. So, they ate their meal and bantered as the day dragged on.

Theo was twirling his straw in his milkshake after they had finished their dessert and the younger boy was once again surprised by his sweet tooth. “What time is it?” he asked casually.

A bit confused, the werewolf fished out his cell and checked the time. “A quarter past two, so we have about half an hour before the movie starts. I guess we should start heading back,” he answered, before pausing and adding, “Where’s your phone?”

“I didn’t bring it. The only person I wanna pay attention to today is right here with me, so why do I need it?” the older boy replied without any hint of sarcasm, and Liam actually felt his chest ache a little at this declaration.

“And you call me a dork,” the beta chuckled, trying not to show just how touched he was by such a casual remark. Then he rechecked his phone. “Oh crap, my battery is almost dead,” he groaned.

“I told you to put it on charge when we got back to the room last night. I guess that’s what you get for calling me a dork,” Theo teased as he signalled for the bill. The younger boy just stuck out his tongue in defiance.

“Well, as you so cheesily put it, I’m with the only person I wanna be with today too, so I guess it doesn’t matter,” the young wolf countered playfully. He slipped his phone back into his pocket as Theo paid the waiter and stood.

“You forget; I’ve seen the way you eat pizza pup. So, being cheesy might be in my favour,” the chimera laughed with a wink as he, too, stood and reached for the younger boy’s hand. Liam accepted the olive branch with a blush and laced his fingers with his mate’s.

They observed the way the town bustled as they made their way back to the theatre. It was busy and loud, but it was also peaceful. It lacked the supernaturally charged atmosphere of Beacon Hills and Liam could see why Scott liked it here. There were sure to be other inhuman beings living in the area, but the sense of impending doom was absent.

He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to live in a place like this, with Theo. And that unbidden afterthought caused his heart to skip a beat. The chimera immediately turned his head to look at the beta with concern, and Liam realised he had been paying more attention to his mate’s heartbeat than the scenery. This caused the werewolf to blush as he smiled and waved away the concern. The older boy simply chuckled deep in his chest and Liam listened to it fade away to be replaced by a steady, content heartbeat.

They arrived at the cinema in time to get snacks and find their seats before the trailers began screening. The theatre was pretty deserted, so the beta could only assume that the other moviegoers didn’t have obnoxious boyfriends/girlfriends that refused to watch ‘good’ movies.

The movie was pretty run-of-the-mill. Boy meets girl, boy falls for girl, boy screws up and has to win girl back. Of course, there was no ‘boy has to chase girl down across the border and beat sense into her because she is being an unreasonable, self-loathing martyr’ scene – a fact Liam was about to point out to his mate before realising that, in said scenario, Theo would be the girl. He wisely decided not to broach the subject.

Instead, he decided to simply enjoy the mundane love story unfolding on the screen, and lament the fact that his own life couldn’t be so uncomplicated and picture-perfect. But as he leaned back in his seat, he felt an arm come to rest on his shoulder and pull him closer against the larger boy’s body. Okay, maybe his life was kind of perfect too, at least in this moment.

After a few minutes of silently enjoying the feeling of being pressed up against Theo’s body, the young wolf turned his head slightly to regard the stunning guy beside him. Those big blue eyes were fixed on the screen, with thick beautiful eyebrows drawn slightly together, as though he was trying to understand the weird human interactions taking place in the horribly unrealistic movie. The scruffy beard that was just coming in was also surprisingly – and ridiculously – sexy.

As Liam was memorising every aspect of the chimera’s features while the shifting lights from the large screen played across his face, the focus of his desire looked at him from the corner of his eye and whispered, “Pay attention to the movie mutt. You are the one who wanted to come here after all.”

The werewolf frowned and countered the accusation, “Oh please, don’t act like you care what’s happening in the movie.”

A look of totally insincere offense came over the handsome older boy’s features. “I’ll have you know I am desperate to know if what’s-his-name manages to get back together with what’s-her-face!” he refuted adamantly.

Liam couldn’t help himself and let out a loud bark of laughter as he looked into those big azure eyes. This drew more attention than he had intended, especially since the characters on the screen were currently crying about something – he really hadn’t been paying attention to the movie at all.

“You’re so ridiculous,” he muttered as he tried to shrink away from the glares. But Theo wasn’t about to let him go, and slid his hand down from the beta’s shoulder, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him even closer.

“I would have to be… I am dating you after all, pup,” he smirked as the closeness caused the younger boy to blush nervously. But having been studying him for the past hour or so, Liam could tell the chimera was also a bit flushed and nervous.

Before Theo could lose his nerve, the young wolf leaned up and pressed his lips to that smirking mouth. The older boy moaned softly, which transformed into a growl as it travelled up his throat. While it did feel amazing, it wasn’t so stimulating as to cause Liam to shift, so he was surprised to see faintly glowing amber eyes when he opened his own.

Theo didn’t say anything, and it didn’t seem like he had totally shifted, but his eyes were slowly moving, as though he were taking in every part of his mate. The younger boy realised that the chimera was just doing what he had been doing – memorising a moment he didn’t want to forget.

Feeling confident that the theatre was empty enough to risk it, Liam flashed his eyes at the older boy, breaking him from his reverie and causing him to smirk that damn cocky, sexy smirk of his. And that was all it took to get the beta’s lips back on his.

The kiss was neither chaste, nor too passionate. While open-mouthed, there wasn’t a lot of tongue involved. But it was hot, deep and hungry, as though each time their lips parted, they were taking another part of their mate into themselves. The seats made it difficult for them to manoeuvre, but Liam tilted his head and leaned into the make-out session as the larger boy loomed over him.

They lost themselves in one another before eventually breaking their kiss, lips sensitive and breaths shallow. The beta rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, face nestled in the crook of his neck. The bite marks on Theo’s neck were right in front of his eyes, and as Liam examined them, he felt the chimera shift before their cheeks were rubbing together slowly. It took him a few seconds to realise that the hybrid was scenting him. The intensely intimate and possessive display caught him off-guard, but he blushed when he realised how much he liked it.

Neither young man seemed to have noticed the lights coming on, so caught up in the smells, sensations and tastes of each other. The younger boy was so lost in the warmth and scent of his mate’s neck that it took several attempts at polite coughing before the usher was able to get their attention. “Uhm… hey guys,” the nervous girl stammered, “We, uhm, kinda need to clean up the theatre and the movie has been finished for like, uhm, ten minutes.”

Liam reluctantly pulled away from the chimera’s neck but became worried when he sensed the older boy’s discomfort through their bond. He had become so used to feeling contentment – which was hard to believe in itself – that this sudden shift threw him. Theo wasn’t the sort to let a total stranger see him become flustered and his scent gave away nothing of his emotional state, so all the werewolf had to go on was their still budding bond.

The beta grew concerned as they grabbed their helmets from under the seats and started heading out of the theatre silently. Now that they were no longer caught up in the moment, was Theo regretting how intimate things had gotten? Unsure exactly what to do, Liam reached for his mate’s hand. While the older boy accepted the handholding, his grip wasn’t as firm as usual even though his smile was warm.

“What’s the time, pup?” the hybrid asked, but the nickname felt a bit hollow.

The younger boy fumbled for his phone with his free hand, but when he finally extracted it, the screen was blank and unresponsive. “Damn, my battery’s dead. Sorry babe… is everything okay?” he asked as unobtrusively as he could.

Theo frowned for a second or two before his smile returned with a bit more warmth, as though he could feel his mate’s concern and was trying to put him at ease. “Yeah, I’m fine Liam. Better than fine, I think,” he admitted softy and that’s when Liam realised it wasn’t him that was making the chimera uncomfortable but rather the fact that Theo was trying to understand his own feelings.

The last thing the werewolf wanted to do after things had gotten so intimate was to take a step back, but he knew he had to be patient with the older boy. “If you wanna talk… you know you can tell me anything right? And if you don’t, that’s okay too. I don’t expect anything from you Theo,” the smaller teen assured.

The hand holding his let go and Liam worried that maybe he shouldn’t have let the chimera know that he was aware of his emotional distress, but the hand then wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. “Thanks, pup,” Theo said before placing a quick kiss on the young wolf’s cheek, and the affection that resonated from that petname was definitely back. “I promise we can talk a bit later, but first, I have a surprise for you,” he added mysteriously.

While he wasn’t exactly surprised that his mate had been plotting something, the beta was still touched by the act. “Oh really?” he asked, trying to pretend that he had no suspicions, although his delight was genuine. “And where are you keeping this surprise, hmmmm?” he enquired as he let his hand explore the chimera’s body as though searching for it.

Theo laughed as he swatted the roaming hand away from his more intimate areas. “You’ll just have to wait and see, naughty mutt,” he replied as they reached the parked motorbike and he slipped his helmet on, signalling an end to the impromptu interrogation.

Liam smiled as he followed suit. The older boy was clearly proud of whatever he had done, and the werewolf was excited to see what it was, if only to have an excuse to show his boyfriend how much he appreciated him.

It didn’t take long for the beta to realise that they were heading to Scott and Malia’s place, which was a surprise in itself. He had thought Theo was looking forward to going a day without seeing the older pack members. But he must know what he was doing, so the younger boy just tightened his grip around his boyfriend’s waist and hoped that his love and support would somehow be conveyed by the action.

After they had parked beside Roscoe and removed their helmets, Liam was glad to see that the chimera was all cocky smirks again. Genuine smirks of pleasure, not the kind he used to mask his insecurities. The beta immediately snuggled up to the larger boy as they entered the elevator and was relieved when the physical affection was eagerly returned.

While the temptation to have a heavy make-out session in the elevator was pretty strong, the young wolf resisted. He was still a little nervous about Theo’s earlier reaction. So, instead, he kept a firm hold around the larger boy’s waist and pressed himself up against his muscular body as close as he could. The chimera just smiled and gave him a wink as they exited the elevator and approached the apartment door.

Theo rapped on the door and quickly announced, “Hey guys, we’re here!” With one final look at the beta who seemed to be trying to merge their bodies, he let out a deep laugh as he opened the door. Liam didn’t know what to expect, but with the way his boyfriend was laughing at him and the nervous energy that had been building up since leaving the cinema, he buried his face in the larger boy’s chest with an irrepressible smile.

What he wasn’t expecting was a very loud, surprised and angry shout. “What the hell?!”

With his eyes covered, it took a moment for the werewolf to register the owner of the voice. But as it clicked, he looked up with wide eyes and gasped, “Stiles?” Suddenly very confused about what was going on, Liam turned to the chimera only to realise that he was frozen in place, face contorting as though he couldn’t decide whether to keep smiling or don his usual expressionless mask. Half out of annoyance and half in order to wake Theo from his apparent seizure, he jabbed the older boy with a finger and yelled, “This was your big surprise?”

Shocked out of his paralysis by the finger lodged in his ribs, the werehybrid turned to look at his mate and yelled back, “What? Hell no! They were my surprise!” Liam’s eyes passed from the older boy’s face to where he was pointing, and he only then realised that nervously huddled behind Stiles and Lydia – who had stood in shock when the door suddenly burst open and the once-killer chimera barged in – were Mason and Corey.

The werechameleon lamely waved at them with a very worried smile on his face but was quickly blocked out by a very angry Stilinski stalking forward and yelling even louder, “Seriously, what the hell is going on here?!”

Liam was speechless but luckily Lydia stepped forward and put a hand on her boyfriend’s shoulder, wordlessly restraining him. Theo didn’t seem inclined to speak either, while Scott and Malia both had guilty looks on their faces. It was Mason who eventually stood up and let out a sigh before saying, “Guys… you really need to learn to check your phones.”

 _Fuck_ , Liam thought.

**Back in Beacon Hills**

Sheriff Stilinski was reading the autopsy report in his hands, lips moving silently as he tried to make sense of exactly what was on it. Deputy Parrish was standing nearby, foot tapping idly as he radiated unnatural heat, a clear sign that he was anxious.

Eventually, the older lawman looked up at the patient veterinarian sitting opposite his desk. “Ok Deaton, I’m not even gonna pretend to understand what half of this means. All I need to know is if this was natural causes, or,” and here he paused, because he already knew the answer but was desperately hoping someone would tell him otherwise, “… or was it the other kind of natural?”

The stoic druid was quiet for a moment as he looked at the frayed sheriff, as though he could read every thought and fear that flitted behind his dark-ringed eyes. When he spoke, it was in his usual soft and calming tone, “While I cannot say for sure what killed this girl, I can say with certainty that it was supernatural.”

The sheriff let out a groan and his deputy hissed, as though the heat seething within him were being released like steam from a kettle. “Do we at least have some idea how she was killed?” the hellhound asked, the policeman in him taking the initiative while his supernatural side waited like a predator sniffing the air for its prey.

“I have a theory, based on the evidence, but without knowing exactly what creature did this, I cannot be one hundred per cent certain,” the emissary answered and when the deputy nodded his understanding, he continued. “Every cell in her body seems to have been drained of its energy. It is not simply a matter of heat or electrical energy, but rather the regenerative energy that allows cells to replicate and replace themselves. That is why she seems to have aged rapidly in such a short amount of time.”

“So,” the sheriff hesitated as this information was absorbed, “What you’re telling us, is that something literally drained the life out of her. Like a vampire?”

The druid shook his head gently, “No. Believe it or not, vampires are one of the few supernatural creatures that remain a myth. And when you bring something dead back to life, it is seldom glamorous,” he explained grimly. “No, this is something else. Something older I think. I will need to do some more research before I will feel comfortable making any assumptions, but there is a possibility this is just the beginning.”

“Why does something always have to be beginning in this town? Why can’t things just end and stay ended?” Noah groaned. Jordan stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak, but his boss cut him off, “No, Parish. Not yet. Not until we have at least some sort of idea what is going on.”

The hellhound’s jaw clicked loudly as he shut his mouth, the idea of something so dangerous roaming his town unimpeded obviously setting him on edge, but he deferred to his superior and simply nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and I welcome (constructive) feedback. It really means a lot to know people still care about this story and want it to continue, so I hope to hear from at least some of you. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned! Luv ya guys.
> 
> P.S. Special thanks to Manon, who pointed out a few typos/spacing errors I missed during proofing (15 000 words is a lot to go through since nobody is volunteering to edit my work for me xD)


End file.
